What If Tris Was Alive?
by justliving11
Summary: Tris never died at the hands of David when they were at the Bureau, She was saved by two people that she cant seem to remember. Can they help her fill in all her memory gaps well enough to convince her to come back to Dauntless with them, but with one condition. She has to hide her identity from the ones she loves in order to help save them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody**

**This is my first story on here.**

**And I didn't want to do the average_ No war story _or_ Divergent high school_**

**I wanted different...and this is different, or at least I think it is**

**Disclaimer. Veronica Roth owns all this wonderful crap and I am super jealous of that**

**UPDATED 3/4/16**

* * *

I wake suddenly, every thought in high definition. Though my eyes are open I can't think why, my heart is pounding and immediately I know something is wrong. The last thing I remember is slamming my hand down on the button in the weapons lab and then nothing after. I lean my head up off a pillow, the muscles in my neck protesting from the action.

I take note of the room, four concrete walls and linoleum floor. A door sits opposite of me. It was solid metal and I knew nothing was going to budge it if I tried. The surface was flat and shiny like stainless steel. I notices the lack of a handle and hinges, nothing to grip to. The top and bottom, even the sides, lay so flush with the walls showing no hope of escape. Outside this room could be anything, anyone.

Sighing I stretch my body across the mattress, hearing my joints ache in protest at the moment. I go to move my hands, but only move them a fracture of an inch until I hear the clink of metal. Confused, I stared down at them to see the shiny metal of handcuffs.

"What the.." I whisper, my voice coarse like fragmented rock grinding against each other as I try to form words.

A muffled beep rings from behind the door snapping my attention away from my hands. I watch as a girl about my size walks in holding a steel metal tray. Long black hair covers her face from my view and she wears a simple dress showing off the curve in her waist. She looks up at me and the stops, completely taken back by the sight of me.

"You're awake." She says, her voice laced with astonishment. She places the tray at the foot of my bed, her hand grabbing at the fabric of the blanket.

_How long have I been out for?_

"Beatrice-" She starts.

"Tris." I say, cutting her off coldly, my voice still sounding raspy. She simply nods and moves closer to me, Why, I have no clue. I've never seen her before in my life and yet she acts as if we have been friends for some time now. Was she in Dauntless in my initiation class? Her face doesn't look familiar so I doubt it. Maybe she was in the war, I think to myself.

"We never thought you would wake up. You've been asleep for a long time." She murmurs looking me over.

"We?" I ask as I inspect her. Her face is very pale, a striking contrast to her dark hair. Round blue eyes look back at me with curiosity. Nodding she sits by my side with caution. I tense as she does, not wanting her anywhere near me.

"His name's Jace." She whispers looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Jace?" I slowly ask, "Who is he?" She smiles and looks back up at me. She quickly slips off the bed and looks at me.

"I'll go get him!" Then before I can object she quickly leaves the room.

I look back down at my hands and slowly close them into a fist.

_Where am I_

_Who are these people_

_What happened to me_

_What would they possibly want me for_

I cant seem to remember the last thing I had done. That strikes as an alarm in my head that I can't remember. I must be in some high security prison with some wack job workers. Was I placed in here because I am Divergent? No. They wouldn't put me in here because of that. That was taken care of or was it. Maybe the reason why I am in here is because I failed and now i'm gonna be counting down the days until I'm dead.

Before I can try to reason with myself about all this, the girl appears again, but this time with a boy whom I assume is Jace. Their talking to each other in harsh whispers when they walk in. Upon seeing me they both stop. He straightens up and looks at me. He is much taller than both me and the girl. Chestnut brown hair spikes up in multiple directions like he just woke up. He gazes upon me with hazel eyes that seem to turn a new shade the more you look into them. His high cheekbones, perfectly accentuated his face, and his lips which were pressed firmly together as he looked back at her. He looked at me in a way that made me want to open up to him. To learn everything there was to know about him. I've never thought about some like that since Tobias. I do a double take at his name. Tobias. I lunge forward and catch both of them off guard just at the thought of him. I pull against my restraints knowing that I have to get out of here. I have to find him. To be with him. They took me away from me, that's all I know. Why, I still can't figure that. I pull against the metal again, feeling them cut into my skin.

"Karman are you sure she is mentally stable?" Jace whispers. She nods her head and steps up to the bed.

"You're looking for Tobias Eaton aren't you?" She asks raising an eyebrow. The mention of his name, his real name makes me yank my hands again.

"You kidnapped me!" I hiss kicking at the tray at the bottom of the bed.

"What are you talking about?" Jace asks as he steps up the bed.

"You took me away from Tobias." They both make eye contact and seem to talk to each other through the glance.

"Tris, you are safe here." Jace starts as he turns to look back at me. I about want to shout "Yeah right" at him. "It's not like your parents warn you about strangers because their bucket loads of fun."

"We know that your memory has holes in it and we are here to help fill them in." he finishes. I stop my pointless attempts to break free and stare at him confused. I don't understand. Help me from what. I thought they were what I needed help from.

"I don't need help." I spit out, "I am dauntless and I don't need your help." By now he is standing by my side, looking down at me with what seems to be pity. I snort. I don't want his pity. Pity breeds weakness and I am not weak. Letting out a sigh he places his hand on my own. I flinch at the contact, his rough hand warm against my cold one.

"Tris you're not in Dauntless, let alone your own city. We brought you here. To the Western Sector."

* * *

**So can we all agree it wasn't all that stupid**

**Just trust me PLEASSSSSE to keep reading**

**-Justliving11**


	2. Chapter 2

I stare at Jace confused.

"No I'm in dauntless. I have to be in Dauntless. That's my home that's where I live." I murmur shaking my head as I look down at my lap. Karman sighs sympathetically.

"Jace we have to tell her." He nods and drums his fingers on the bed railing.

"Beatrice-"

"Tris." I interrupt, but he just continues as if I never said anything.

"Prior, what is the very last memory you have." He asks raising his eyebrow. I look down at the sheets I have crumpled in my fist, I try to do what he says, but I don't want to. I don't want to cooperate with them. They took me away. They are to blame for my memory loss, but I sadly see if I want out, or at least out of the cuffs they are my ticket out.

"I...I remember being with everyone, Tobias, Christina , Uriah, and the rest of us. We were..." This is where Im drawn to a blank. It's as if someone took a rag and washed away the memories, leaving just a cloudy puddle of dirty water left.

"Come on." Karman whispers, chanting me on almost.

"We were, outside of the city." I say looking up at them. Their faces are stone cold, hiding any emotion they might be feeling. I sigh turning my head when it happens. It all comes back to me, as if it all just washed over me in that instant. "I was shot." I whisper, more to myself then to them. Looking up I clench my jaw as the memories. I don't want to remember the pain, I want to forget it again because it's all too unbearable. I betrayed Tobias. I promised him I would stay safe, that I wouldn't throw my life into danger.

"You were shot trying to release the memory serum." I perk up a little at this and wipe a few tears away.

"Did it work," I sniffle. "Did the memory serum get released, did we save everyone." Jace nods silently.

"You were successful, until you died.." I narrow my eyes taken back.

"Then how am I here? Because if I understand life I shouldn't be here right now." I mutter looking between the two. "People don't just come back to life I know that. So how am I alive." I demand sitting up.

"That's where it all gets confusing."Karman says sitting on the other side of me. "You see we are apart of the Bureau in a way. All across America is sectors that came from it. We're from the California sector, the Western Sector-"

"Great name." I muttered turning to look at her.

"Yeah haha, laugh about it. Anyways, we knew what was happening with the Bureau -"

"And what they were doing." Jace cuts in.

"And what they were planning on doing." Karman nods her head.

"Yes we knew that also. We knew what they had done to your city and many more. So we had made a plan to get into the Bureau and destroy all of their research." I cut her off.

"That wouldn't have worked though, they knew how our cities were programmed. If they so much as had desired to, they could easily have hundreds of more cities built that were just like ours." My Erudite side piped up. Jace nods his head.

"We assumed that once we got there, but that's when we saw that you were also there. Just like the Bureau we had multiple cameras inside your city and had knowledge of you. So the two of us," he gestured between Karman and him. "Were put on guard of your every move."

"We'll you did a sucky job since I was shot to death." Jace just smiled and looked down at his hands.

"Tris what do you remember after you were shot?" Karman asks.

"Nothing since I was shot and everything went black." I snort. I was starting to get irritated. I wish they would just give me everything straight so I could go home.

"Exactly!" Jace exclaims. I stare at both of them.

"Am I supposed to be remembering something?"

"Okay listen Tris when you were shot to death and everything seemed to go downhill from there, we came to you." Karman whispers.

"Okay." I mumble and stare back at my hands.

"No Tris you have to believe us! We were watching your every move when you were in the Bureau. We waited because we knew that if they all thought you were dead it would fit perfectly into our plan, better than having to fake your death or kidnap you and have all your friends trying to hunt us down." Jace explains.

"But you did fake my death!" I shout. "What do my friends know? Anything?" Karman grabs my hands and looks at me.

"Tris your friends and family can't know that you're alive. They have had time to mourn your loss and move on. Its time we move on also, move on with the plan." All I keep hearing in my head is that they had moved on. They moved on. They had moved on, without me. Tobias moved on. Christina moved on, they all moved on and I wasn't there for it. I yank my hands from her grasp and look away.

"So what's this plan then, what do you need me for." Jace stands and smooths out his clothes. He reaches into his pocket and retrieves a small key.

"First let's get these taken care of." He undoes my restraints, releasing my raw hands.

"Sorry we had to lock you up like that. We didn't know how you would wake up." Karman explains. I rub my hands over my wrist and pull my legs over the side of the bed.

"Thanks." I mutter. Jace leads us out of my small room into a narrow hallway that seems to go on forever. The walls are rock suggesting we must be underground.

"So I've been asleep all this time." I ask Karman as I shoulder past a cart. She smiles and turns to look at me.

"Five years." I open my mouth shocked.

"Five years?" She nods her head and loops her arm through mine. I look down at her pale arm in mine, not knowing if I should yank mine free or push her away.

"The doctors never thought you would wake up from your coma when we found you and transported you here." The way she holds on to me reminds me of Christina and how close we were and my heart aches for her right now. I wonder what she must be up to right now, all of them. How the city is and what happened after the war. My thoughts go to my brother and I wonder what he's up to now.

"Were you the only ones who saw me while I was.." I draw out, not really knowing the word to use. Dead? Asleep?

"Yeah," Jace calls back, "They wanted us to be your caretakers." He snorts at the name. "I mean picture us as that." We finally reach the end of the hallway which leads to a flight of rocky stairs, almost like they were carved out of the rock walls.

"So what has happened in these five years?" Karman starts to fill me in on everything. She tells me that when I released the memory serum that Marcus and Evelynn had come to an argument on terms so the war slowly came to an end. Ever since then they have slowly been starting to rebuild from it. The cities not classified in Factions anymore, but they are still allowed to live the ways they want. Sure their are still people who claim their loyalty is full out dauntless and won't go near a Stiff, but you can find a few people clothed in blue in Abnegation or black in Amity. Our government? They say it's all voice now. We have many leaders who work together to come to understandings. The children no longer have to take the aptitude test. Some were unsure about this because it was all they knew, but it was what started it all. Jace tells me in school they learn about the war, and they learn about me.

"Me?" I ask as we stop in front of a door.

"Yeah." He jiggles the key in the lock until the door opens. The room is all fresh and clean, everything either white or tan. I plop down on the couch as they sit across from me.

"What do they learn?" Karman twirls her hair with her finger as she answers.

"Well they learn about Divergent's and the Choosing Ceremony and how they ripped families apart. They tell how you chose to go to Dauntless and how you fought Erudite with their serum to take over Abnegation and lost your parents. Well you should know what happens after all that right? Since you are _the _Tris Prior." I smile at the sound of it. It's just all so weird. Rubbing at my eyes I sit up.

"So your plan?"

"We have been told about three years ago, Two years after your death, that someone in Dauntless had recreated the serum that almost wiped out all of abnegation. Well, he's selling it." Karman murmurs.

"And if someone that had worked with Jeannie or the Bureau got ahold of it, this war could happen all over again." Jace finishes.

"So what do you need me for?" I ask as I look around the room.

"Well you know more people in Dauntless, I mean we have been undercover their for years but we can't seem to get the relationships that were made before the war. They all are closed up now."

"Well what would you expect, they all slaughtered innocent people. So let me get this straight," I sit up straight and look at the both of them. "You want me to help you figure out who this person is so we can stop them and possibly another war. Since I was in Dauntless and helped lead the war I know most of the head figures that survived and have connections with them, so I can get the information from them about any weird behavior?" Karman nods her head,

"But there's one catch." she says biting her fingernail. I raise my eyebrow at them.

"They can't know your Tris." Jace finishes. I bob my head up and down.

"So you think if I dye my hair and get a fake name we can trick everyone?"

"Full proof plan!" Karman screeches, kicking her legs in the air.

"It'll work Tris. Look I know you have no reason to trust us, but your gonna have to." I look them over. He's right. Why should I trust them. I have no idea who these people are, they could be lying about everything. But their my only way of getting back to Tobias. So I decide to trust them, what's the worst that could happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is a little snippet of what is going on back in Dauntless with our dear Tobias and how he is coping with the death of his loved one Tris**

** Enjoy and Please Review**

**UPDATED 8/24/2014**

* * *

Tobias POV

I sat at our table in the cafeteria, alone. Well at least I was until Zeke and Shauna came and sat by me.

"So Four I got you a date for tonight, total ten, especially in this area." Zeke whispered the last part as he referred to his chest. I groaned.

"I already told you Zeke its to soon." He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Man its been what like five yeas since Uriah and Tris died. You know what they would want, they would want us to continue life without them and be happy about it."

"Well it seems like you didn't know Tris as much as I thought you did." He groaned and slapped his forehead.

"Man im sorry Four, I didn't mean it like that. Its just... I know what you are going through and it was a hard time, for all of us and I just want to see you happy again." I didn't respond to him and he didn't say anything else. Later Christina, Laurn, and Cara came in followed by a babbling Peter. I looked around at all of us sadly.

_We're all that's left_

I sighed and pushed my tray away not really hungry anymore.

"So this marks five years." Christina said slowly watching me closely. She had been watching me a lot closer every since I almost downed the memory serum. I think she just doesn't want me to go anywhere since I relate to what she feels.

"Has it really been that long?" Shauna replied. We all nodded our heads.

"Five years since this godforsaken world lost the two best people in it." Zeke muttered slamming his tray on the table.

"I have some good news." Cara said brightly trying to change the mood. "I got in contact with Karman and Jace a couple days ago," everyone at the table looked up at her. "Their coming here soon,' She finished with a smile. We meet Karman and Jace two years after the war. They told us that they were transfers around the time of the war, Karman from Candor, which fit her cause she talked so much and had not filter to what she said. Jace came from Erudite, he did have the tongue of an Erudite, I know cause of how I remember some of Tris's plans. They had showed up smack dab on the anniversary of her death and seem to come back every year.

'What are they up to know a days?" Laurn mutters into her pudding.

"Well they have been in California working on something, they never tell me about it but they said they started it around the time the war started up. This time their bringing their friend, want to show them where everything went down." Christina looks at Cara.

"Where is this _friend_ from?" Cara scrunches her nose the way she does when she is thinking.

"They said she was from another city that The Bureau made ,but it had failed around the time of our war." We all nodded our heads when Zeke spoke up.

"Does it ever make you guys just a little bit curious how they always come here around the anniversary of the deaths, and half the time they are always up to something?"

"I don't trust them." I say darkly looking at my pudding that I have been stirring since everyone had sat down.

"You don't trust anyone nowadays." Christina pointed out.

"None of us do." Peter piped up. We all just looked at him. "We don't trust anyone cause we don't trust ourselves anymore, we lost everything in the war. We were stripped naked of who we were." Ever since Peter drank the memory serum I came around to liking him. Maybe because I liked how honest he was, how he just lays it all out even if it does sting. It shows me how real everything is. I look up at Zeke and take a deep breath. I need to start new, that's what she would of wanted. That's what she wants for me, to be happy.

"Zeke set me up on the date."

* * *

**OOOOOOOO tension is still there with everyone over the deaths.**

** They don't seem to like Karman and Jace as peter stated "_We were stripped naked of who we were"_ **

**I kinda like Peter too Tobias, so how will everyone like Tris then? **

**Please Review for me **

**-Justliving11**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRANSFORMATON CHAPTER!**

**From Tris to Kit**

**Read below to see the transformation**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns this wonderful Divergent Story, however I own Jace/Karman/And Kit**

**ENJOY**

**UPDATED 4/5/15**

* * *

"You know we leave in two weeks." Karman says from behind me. I take in a heavy sigh and look at her in the mirror.

"I know it just seems all...weird you know," I ask tilting my head to the side as I examine myself in the mirror. "I get to see them, but they don't." She hugs me from behind and rest her head on my shoulder.

"Hey when this is all over they'll see you." I nod my head and wipe away a few tears that roll down my cheeks. "So? What do you think!" She squeals in my ear. I smile at myself in the mirror, well the girl im looking at isn't me. Her name is Kit Rae.

Her hair is jet black and falls just under her chest. Her bright green eyes are shadowed with dark eye makeup and lips the color of blood. She wears tight black clothes to show off every curve on her body. A tattoo runs up her right arm starting at the wrist and finishes at her shoulder blade. This girl, is no one like me, and that's exactly why Karman made me into her. My crow tattoo was covered up, Karman says it should stay covered the whole time we are gone. Jace walks in and smiles.

"Didn't even recognize you Tris." I turn to face him.

"I don't feel like myself, do I look myself?" He chuckles and looks up through his eyebrows.

"You look sexy." I roll my eyes and turn back to the mirror. Karman smacks my butt as she passes by me.

"Its a good thing you filled out while you were in that coma."

"Hey!" I smack her away from me and smile at my reflection. Its true, instead of a slight curve at my hips that you could barley notice, its more noticeable now. My chest filled out also, totally different from what everyone remembers me like. Jace comes up from behind me and wraps his arm around my waist and nuzzles his face in my neck.

"That's good." Karman point out. I laugh and push him away. "Ready for some Kit trivia." I nod my head as she pulls out a bunch of cards about my new life.

"Where are you from?"

"New York, it was one of the cities The Bureau made but crumbled before Chicago did, to easy." I smirk. Karman rolls her eyes as she flips through the cards.

"What was your aptitude test results?"

"Where I am from we don't have that huge test, instead when we are born we are set in a room and the first thing we think of is thought through by some scientist at where we would be best raised up in to help society."

"What were you placed in?" I smiled cause this was the only true question that related to the real me.

"I was classified in what you guys consider Dauntless, I was a reckless child." I say smirking.

"Very good, how did your city come to war." I narrow my eyes and think.

"That's not something I talk about since it was all lies." I say bitterly. They both just stare at me then Jace smirks.

"She's perfect." I smile and plop on the couch in between them.

"You think we can fool them all?" I whisper.

"Lets try." Karman whispers back. I nod my head at her answer.

XXX

I slide into the dark room and into one of the many empty chairs. I type a few things and tap the computer screens. Soon the whole room glows to life with their light. I watch as I scan The dauntless headquarters. I gasp when I see Zeke and Shauna laughing. I look around for awhile until I find Christina with Cara in the cafeteria drinking from a glass bottle, well not Cara she is scribbling in her notebook.

I keep on moving around when I freeze. I watch him walk into the Pit. I zoom in closer until I see his face. He leans against the railing to the chasm and my breath hitches. I see what I have done to him just by the look on his face. I place my hands against the cool surface of the screen and close my eyes, and if I think hard enough I sometimes feel the warmth of him next to me as the chasm sprays mist at our feet.

XXX

"Do we have everything!" Karman screams as she frantically checks our empty rooms.

"Yes!" Jace groans "Now come on or we will miss our flight." she mumbles okay and grabs her bag and exists the room. We make it to the airplane waiting outside for us and climb aboard. I laugh to myself as I remember the first time I went on a plane. I take a seat close to the front and Karman sits one seat in front of me, Jace sits next to me.

"Okay so its about, I don't know three hour flight, we can go over something's." I grab her wrist and smile.

"Karma we are fine." she mumbles something I cant hear and sits back down.

"Don't worry she is always like this before we leave." Jace whispers as I sit back down next to him. "So are you excited!" I truly try to figure out what he means.

"I don't know. Im happy to see them but I don't really get to see them." He nods his head and closes his eyes. That's how the rest of plane ride goes. When we land and get off Karman tells us that a cab will pick us up to take us into the city. We sit on our bags as she asks me questions about my life. I lean against Jace shoulder as I just start to mumble stuff. Karman startles me with a shriek as she stares at the two of us.

"I have an idea!" She says jumping up and down.

"What?" I say rubbing my eyes.

"You two dating." Jace and I stare at each other.

"Come again?" Jace asks. Karman laughs and sits back on her bag.

"Yes, I mean why should Tris be such a badass," I laugh at this and she glares at me, "And not have a boyfriend."

"Okay yeah but why me." She purses her lips together.

"Cause you guys are so cute together."

"We are not!" I yell.

"Yeah you guys act like a couple and all, I mean look at you two right now!" she points to Jace and me. I stare down and see our hands are intertwined together. We quickly pull apart and glare at her.

"Im with Tobias Karman" I glare at her. She smirks and raises her eyebrow.

"You are Kit?" I groan and smack her arm. "Come on!" She begs. I turn to face Jace. The only other person I ever dated was Tobias, it just felt odd to be with someone other then him. We belonged to each other. "I bet Tobias has someone new." I clench my jaw and look at her.

"You cant use that card on me Karman!" She just smiles and keeps playing with it.

"Do you think they have every **_done it _**together already." I close my eyes and clench my fist.

"Fine!" I screech. "Just stop!" she smiles and turns away. I cant stand the thought of thinking about Tobias with someone, let alone like that. I shiver at the thought.

"But don't come out as a couple yet, I'll tell you when you can okay?" I groan and slam my head on Jace's shoulder, "You guys should practice kissing, I mean Tris the last time you kissed someone was five years ago." I open one eye and glare at her. The cab comes a half an hour later and we all climb in, me sandwiched between the two. Its an hour drive into the city and my breath hitches when I see it.

_Home_

I silently think to myself. I notice the changes of the city as we enter in. Factionless don't line the streets instead people walk the streets wearing multiple different colors. My eyes follow the tattooed people that wear yellow or blue and the children that run around chasing eachother.

"Wow." I whisper. We pull up next to the familiar brick building. I watch as a train flies by, but no one jumps off. Karman and Jace start towards the entrance when Jace turns around, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Welcome to Dauntless."

* * *

**Welcome to Dauntless *In a Theo James sexy voice***

**Okay so do you guys like Tris(Kit) and Jace together?**

**How do you think everyone will react to her?**

**Gasp what is going to happen**

**review for me you beautiful people**

**-Justliving11**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry guys I was at a camp all last week and all I had was my phone and cant update with that, SO IM SORRY!**

**PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**UPDATED 4/5/15**

* * *

**Tris POV**

As we walk to the entrance of the Pit I run my hands along the rocky wall, finally feeling okay. Its as if there was an emptiness inside me that I didn't know how to fill, but know I do. I notice a few faces when we enter, some that were in my initiation class or that helped in the war. No one really takes interest in the three of us as we squeeze our way through them. We stop in front of the doors to the cafeteria.

"They in there?" Jace asks raising an eyebrow. Karmen nods and turns to look at me.

"Are you ready?" I simply nod. "Don't screw this up Kit." I nod again. There's a feeling inside me that wants to burst in there and run to everyone, but I push that feeling away and lock it deep inside of my heart. I cant think like that anymore, I have to mask my emotions. I push a strand of black hair behind my ear and force a smile to Karmen.

"Ready as can be." I notice my hands have collected sweat so I wipe them on my dark pants.

"You look nervous." Jace whispers eyeing me up and down. I notice I have grabbed the hem of my shirt and I quickly let go of it. I cant act like me any more, I cant. I'm Kit now not Tris. I smile at Jace and take a step forward and into what could possibly certain death.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

We all sit in the cafeteria talking in loud voices. I laughed at something Zeke said and looked down at my eggs. They were plain scrambled and tasted like everything else, which tasted like everything else.

"So Four," Christina piped up, "How was that date with that tall red head?" I groaned remembering the date Zeke had set me up with.

"It made me remember why I stopped going on the dates he set me up on. I mean god who comes to a date and right away says, _I think we can head straight for __dessert_." The table erupts in laughter, which I couldn't help myself from cracking a smile also. Zeke smiled and looked at me.

"She didn't seem like some Sex crazy freak when I met her." We all laughed again. It felt good to laugh. Like everything could be forgotten for a short period of time, but feel so right in that moment of loss. Cara looked up from her tablet and smiled, but she wasn't looking at us. We all turned to see who she was focused on in the background. Christina yelped with glee startling Lauren.

"God Christina." she muttered shoveling cake into her mouth. We all watched Karmen and Jace walk into the cafeteria babbling to their friend they brought with them.

"So that's who they brought huh?" Shauna asked trying to get a good look at her.

"Yeah." Cara exclaimed trying to do the same. I mean I think we all were, but she made it hard for us to do at all. She had her hair in her face and was walking slower so Karmen and Jace were a bit farther in front, guarding her from us.

"Do you think she's hot?" Zeke asked earning a punch from Shauna. "Hey! I mean for Four!" He explained as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Sure." Shauna muttered to him. I didn't notice much about the girl, I mean I didn't even know her name. She walked around like every other girl here and looked like all of them too. I sighed remembering how Tris walked differently then all the rest and stood out in the crowd. How her eyes shined with bravery and she held her weight like she could take anything in her path. She could take anything, I thought silently.

"Hey guys!" Karmen smiled as she hugged Christina first. They were close. They were like that right when we met them. Almost as close as her and Tris were. Zeke and Jace exchanged pats on the back and greeted each other with _Hey_. Karmen reached me and I gave her a quick hug. I still didn't like close contact with people, even if we were friends. She plopped down next to Christina and pushed the other girl down with her. Jace sat between Zeke and I and smiled at the girl across from her.

"Come on." He kicked her from under the table and she growled, slowly looking up at him. I watched as I was able to slowly see her face, as each strand of hair fell to the side. My breath hitched at the sight of her face. A face I knew so well, loved so well. I hadn't noticed my hands were slowly shaking under the table. It was as if every memory of her flew by in a flash, the way her lips felt against mine, the way her body fit perfectly against mine, she was mine and I was hers. I quickly looked away and cleared my throat.

I had to tel myself it wasn't possible. Because it wasn't. I remember clutching her cold, lifeless hand, willing life to go back into her. I had built a wall up when she died. I kept everyone out to protect myself, i couldn't let it grumble at this moment. Because it was simply not possible. Even if i wanted it to badly to be.

"Im Kit." I grew cold at the sound of her voice, a voice I craved to hear one more word from for so long that it drove me crazy. Everyone else was silent and I started to wonder if they were thinking the same thing.

"So your the friends Karman and Jace were talking about?" Cara asked, staring the girl down. She smiled looking down at the table shyly.

"Yeah we met after your war ended." Cara looked around Peter.

"So your not from our city?" Kit shook her head.

"No I lived in a city like yours, we called it New York, but we crumbled in a way yours did. After we were finished I came out here looking for anything to get away from memories and found your city, that's where I met them." She smiled at the memory, reliving it all in a few seconds.

"So what faction are you from?" Zeke asked. She bit her lip as she carved something into the table with her fingernails.

"Well my city was a bit different then yours, but we were similar in many ways. I was categorized in what you would call Dauntless." She smirked glancing at Jace who smirked right back at her. My body grew cold at their glances they shared. Is it jealousy I was feeling? But for what? I hardly even know this girl, I just met her.

"So your city was like ours, crumbling from the weight of our lies?" Peter asked staring at the table." She opened her mouth but said nothing.

"Peter." Cara whispered sharply like he was her pet who just did something he wasn't supposed to do. He looked up at Kit and smiled.

"You remind me of some one I knew." He mumbled tapping his chin with his finger. "What was her name, she was in my initiation class." Cara smiled and looked at Kit.

"You will have to forgive him. You see he took a memory serum and is having trouble connecting the dots that he does remember at all." Kit nodded her head, but she looked sad. This news seemed to upset her. But why?

"Tris!" Peter shouted, "Tris." He said pointing his finger at Kit. She froze at his accusation, but quickly narrowed her eyebrows, like it was a mistake to know that name.

"Peter Tris is dead." Lauren mumbled to him.

"My name is Kit not this nobody _Tris_." She spoke up, her voice filled with venom. My eyes narrowed as she talked about Tris. She shouldn't talk about her, she shouldn't even know about her.

"Tris is not a nobody. The nobody is you." I spat out clenching my fist. She looked over at me, looking me up and down. She wore a blank face with pained eyes. Eyes I didn't care about at this moment. I don't care if she resembled Tris at all, she was nothing close to her nature.

"Who are you?" She merely muttered. I knew her type. Stuck up, think their everything.

"Four." She laughed and looked down at the table and then up at me, but this time her face was cold.

"Well, _Four_, I hope next time you have parents that know what real names are. I would only hate my child enough to name them after a number." She spat out. The whole table was quiet. Who did she think she was? I smirked at her as I clenched my fist to keep from doing something that would be stupid. She slowly stood up taking her legs out from under the table. "Come on Karmen." She called. She flashed a smile at us. "It was nice meeting you all." Then her and Karmen left, arms looped together.

"Well ain't she a bitch." Lauren stated what im pretty sure we were all thinking.

"I cant believe she said that about Tris and about you Four." Christina cried.

"She just has a hard time making friends." Jace stated, making everyone fall silent again. I stood up and grabbed my plate.

"I don't care what she has troubles with, just that she stays far away from me." Then I left before anyone could say anything, but not before I caught Jace mutter to himself.

"Might be a little to hard for that Four."

* * *

**So sorry it took forever to update, I just didn't have my laptop with me when I came back form camp but now me and my baby are back together so I would be watching out for more chapters!**

**PLEASE UPDATE AND GIVE THIS STORY SOME LOVE!**

**THANKS A TON**

**-Justliving11**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG YOU GUYS! So when I updated this chapter last night I had a total of 578 views on it and like 4 reviews. THEN WHEN I WOKE TODAY! I had 853 views and 11 reviews! you guys are so awesome. Now I have like over 1000 and 14 reviews! I can not express how happy I am right now!**

**So to show my appreciation towards everything my readers do...ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer:**

**All characters belong to Veronica Roth except for Karman and Jace**

**Thank you all and please review!**

* * *

**Tris POV**

I tugged Karman through the pit ignoring the glances of the people around us. She had told me where her apartment was so I dragged her down to it. I slammed the door behind us and fell back on it letting out a loud breath.

"Holy crap Tris!" She screamed jumping up and down. I stared at her, trying to catch my breath.

"What? Was it bad?" I groaned into my hands. She tugged them away from my face and led me to the couch.

"No you were phenomenal. I mean I didn't even know who you were! Like talk about some badass girl." I giggled and sprawled out on the couch.

"You think so?" I asked looking up at the ceiling.

"I know so. Didn't you see their faces? They were so shocked." She grabbed my leg startling me. "And what you said to Four and about yourself! I mean did you see the daggers he was throwing towards you?" I laughed remembering the look in Tobias's eyes.

"Yeah," I leaned up on my elbows to look at her. "Do you think he hates me." She nodded her head with a smile. I groaned laying back down. "I hate acting like that towards him." The door opened and Jace walked in. "Hey" I mumbled into the couch.

"So they all hate you, but they don't think your Tris." He stated as he sat down on the coffee table.

"Four sure did stare a lot at you though." Karman giggled slapping my knee.

"Yeah Im sure anyone would if they saw their loved one." I said glaring at her. She just ignored me and grabbed a paper that was next to Jace.

"So your in room 528, which is two floors below me." After she was done talking she crumpled the paper up and chucked it in the trash. "She shoots, she scores!" She cried. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Jace who was already staring at me.

"What!" I asked smiling. He just shook his head smiling too.

"You know Four doesn't want to be anywhere near you." He raised his eyebrow, still chuckling.

"Great." I huffed "My boyfriend officially hates my guts and doesn't want to be near me at all."

"That's good on your part right?" Karman asked flipping through a book. I slowly got up and slapped the book out of her hands.

"Im going to go to my apartment and get comfy, don't follow me." She laughed and smacked me as I walked by.

"I'll try!" I heard her call before I shut the door. I slid my hands into my pocket and walked down the hall, kicking pebbles with my boots. I gasped when I smacked right into a tall dark form.

"God what are you made of stone." I muttered rubbing my nose.

"Hey sorry didn't see you there, Kit right?" Zeke asked, unsure if he had gotten my name right.

"Yeah Kit." I smiled looking up at him. He reminded me so much of Uriah it made me sad. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled at me.

"Hey your new and all, and I get its hard to make friends. Do you want to by chance come to my party later tonight?" He was nervous, it was obvious.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." He smiled and started to walk away but spun around to face me.

"Four is going to be there tonight, so don't try to mention Tris around him okay?" I smiled nodding my head. "I mean its hard enough you look exactly like her." He joked then left. I stood still in the hallway, staring at where Zeke stood.

_Great, they all think I look like Tris. _

* * *

I pulled on some tight black leather pants and a low cut shirt that was sheer in the back. I laced up my boots, stopping to check myself out in the mirror. I pulled out the small black pencil and lined my eye with it, the way Christina had taught me. I quickly threw my hair up and dashed out the door. Karman and Jace were going to meet me at the party. I jogged through the Pit, crashing into multiple people and mumbling apologies to them. I sped up when I reached the hallway as I raced past the doors, scanning the numbers for the right one.

"242, 243, 244." I mumbled under my breath. I skid to a stop when I reached 245.

"_Just come on in."_

Zeke had told me in the hallway. I stood up straight and straightened out my shirt, pulling a few stray strands of hair behind my ears before pushing the door open. Music blared through out the apartment, which was filled with clusters of people. I strode toward the window, in hopes of finding Karman or Jace.

"Kit right?" Someone asked from behind me. I spun around to see Laurn sipping from a cup in her hand.

"Yeah." I nodded my head. "Hey have you seen Karman or Jace?" I asked her. She smiled grabbing my wrist and led me to the back of Zeke's apartment. She pulled open a door, revealing a small bedroom which held a small group of people.

"Hey!" Karman cheered grabbing me by the waist and pulling me down to sit with her and Christina. "You made it, here." She slurred shoving a cup into my hand. I looked down at it and smiled.

"Your drunk Karman." I whispered. She threw her head back laughing.

"We all are!" She exclaimed throwing her hands out. I looked up at the rest of the group, who like her were also intoxicated. My eyes landed on Tobias who was leaning against the window staring back at me.

"Hey." Jace whispered in my ear.

"Hi." I turned to look at him, but gasped. He was only wearing his underwear. I quickly looked away and he laughed. "Jace what happened to your clothes." I asked as he kissed my neck.

"I lost them." He said gesturing towards the pile of clothes in the center of them room. I nodded my head understanding why.

"Can you find them again?" Zeke laughed, over hearing us.

"He cant Kit, He was dared to wear only that for the rest of the night."

"You missed Candor or Dauntless." Christina giggled into my ear.

"Oh darn." I mumbled trying to seem sad, I guess I did cause Shauna just suggested to play another round since I missed it. Everyone agreed, and you cant argue with a group of drunk people. We all sat in a circle with Jace's clothes in the center of it.

"Okay I'll start," Zeke slurred placing his cup down. "Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?" Shauna smiled and looked at Zeke.

"Dauntless." She stated with a smile and took another sip from her cup. Karman looked over at me and whispered.

"You know your supposed to drink it, don't want to look like some weak little girl." I laughed to myself. Even in her drunkest stage she seemed to be able to warn me that Im slipping up. So I took the plunge hoping something good would come out of it. I chugged my whole cup and slammed it on the floor, gasping for breath. I coughed as my throat burned from it. I had missed Shauna doing belly shots off of Laurn, which caused everyone to take a shot. I stared down at the clear liquid and threw it in my mouth, gaging from the burn.

"Kit, Candor or Dauntless?" Shauna asked pointing her cup at me.

_You cant be seen as some party pooper, Do it._

"Dauntless." I smiled as I took another shot.

"See that closet right there," She said pointing out the closet behind Tobias. I nodded wondering where she was going with this. "Play seven minutes in heaven with Jace." I darted a glance over at Jace who was staring into his cup.

_Do it_

"Okay." I shrugged my shoulders and stood up. Jace followed in a similar manner and followed me into the small dark closet. I turned to face him and noticed I was grabbing the hem of my shirt.

"Look, we wont do anything." He whispered to me in his normal tone.

"Your not drunk?" I asked leaning my head against the wall.

"I don't like to. Only people who really get drunk do it mostly to forget things, Then it makes them into a monster. I've seen it." He whispered staring down at his arms. I don't know if it was in the light of the moment or all the shots I had done, but I found myself pressing my lips against his. It was a slow kiss, but it felt right. His lips moved mine in unknown patterns. It was like kissing a new me. The only other person I kissed was Tobias, and with him I didn't have to think of doing something right, because everything with him felt right. He pulled away and stared at me, I became aware of his hands on my waist.

"Tris," He whispered so only I could hear him. "Are you drunk."

"I hope not, because then I wont remember this." I mumbled then pressed my lips against his again. This time it was different. He slammed me into the wall making me moan his name against his lips. I ran my hand across his chest, feeling his strong muscle. He kissed me harder ,pressing me against to the wall to the point of where it should've hurt, but it didn't. Because the only thing I could feel was his lips against mine. I pulled away remembering dark blue eyes. I laid my head on his shoulder as we both tried to catch our breath.

"I hope you are." He whispered into my hair, sending a chill down my body. The door opened up and he dropped his arms from me and stepped away.

"Come on lovers." Karman giggled winking at me. I blushed and quickly got out of the closet. I scanned the room when my eyes landed on Tobias. He wore a look of jealousy? I laughed to myself.

"Four," I said coolly. "Candor or Dauntless." He stared at me, with a smirk on his face.

"Candor." I smiled at his words.

"What do you think of me?" He narrowed his eyebrows and set his cup down.

"I think your just like every other girl in Dauntless." I stared down at the floor smiling.

"Thanks." He nodded his head and turned to Karman.

"Karman, Candor or Dauntless?" Her eyes lit up and she quickly shouted out Candor. Tobias smiled, and my skin grew cold. I know him to well to know that's what he wanted her to say, he wants answers and she's in her most vulnerable place right now. "Why do you always come around her anniversary?" I saw Karman freeze.

"We can only come at this time." She replied with a smile. He looked at his hands with a smile.

"Oh Karman you cant lie."

"Im not." She replied coolly. He smirked and looked up at her. I noticed he had his instructor face on, masking what he felt.

"Okay." he picked up his cup and drank the rest of it. I wonder what he really had in there.

"We have to go." Jace mumbled standing up and grabbing Karman from under the arms. I smiled and grabbed his clothes. Tobias stood up also and met me at the door. He leaned down ad whispered in my ear.

"I know that's not the only time your available." His husky voice sent chills through me. I smiled up at him and pressed my hand to his chest.

"You better know Im not like everyone else, not even close. Hope your drink was nice." I smiled and pushed him away so I could follow Jace through the crowd of people. I looked behind me to see him still watching me with a smile on his face, arms crossed against his chest. I smirked and turned back to Jace and followed him out the door and closing it with a thud.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review about what you thought! I would love for your feedback.**

**Thanks **

**-Justliving11**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are so awesome. I just am so grateful for all of your reviews, those are what motivate me to keep writing. To answer some of your questions you guys asked,**

**livvqpdo**

**This chapter was really good just like the other ones! But I was just wondering, will this be a Four/Tris story?**

_**I haven't really decided on that yet. At first it was supposed to reach that love at some point but I don't know now. I guess we will have to see. But Jace and Tris? I don't know about them either.**_

**Guest**

**This is probably the best "what if tris was alive" stories because all the other ones she introduced as herself right away and I've never read anything like this before and I love the idea of her being a completely different person. I have an idea for a chapter maybe. You could have something bad happen and then tris(Kit) can go to the training room and use the punching bags but Tobias walks in and does the thing he did when she was in initiation. I also think when they're in there you should have her "boyfriend" walk in there and they should kiss making four jealous. I know that's not that good but I had an idea.**

_**Aw! Thanks. Yeah its funny I actually had an idea for a chapter about her going and doing something and Tobias follows her, and im all about making jealousy arise in stories. I'll just say when that chapter come's, im excited for you guys to read it. Because I have already written it out, so yeah stay tuned.**_

**Please enjoy this chapter and review, have any questions just leave it in the review and I will answer it in the next chapter,**

**THANKS YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST 3**

* * *

I wake up the next day with a pounding sensation in my head. I roll over, groaning into my pillow. Hangovers. Worst thing that was ever invented.

"Never again." I mutter with a mouthful of pillow. The room erupts with harsh pounding on my door. I roll back over muttering to myself as I walk towards the door. Karmen and Jace stand there bickering about something when I open the door. "So loud." I mutter rubbing my eyes as they walk in.

"Nice Pajamas." Jace whistles. I stare down at my grey tank top that covers my underwear.

"Thanks ."I mutter and follow them over to the couch. Karmen smiles as she watches me.

"Hung over today sweet heart?" I stick my tongue out at her and muster up a laugh. "So today we are just going to roll with the day. Try to see if there is anything unusual. Okay?" She asks as my head slowly starts to dip back down.

"Yeah I got it, stay low and stalk people to see if they are producing the serum, gotcha." I say holding up my thumb.

"Then lets go." Jace chuckles and they get up and head for the door. "But oh Tris, might want to get dressed. We aren't running a strip club here." I give him my best fake laugh and wave goodbye as they make sure to slam my door shut, making me wince. I sit on the couch for a couple of more minutes until I decide to get up and get dressed.

I grab some dark pants and a matching shirt, I pull on a dark leather jacket that is lined with purple on the inside. I like it because it reminds me of the jacket Tobias would wear around when he was my instructor. I slip on my boots, not bothering to tie them and race out the door. I make it to the cafeteria and grab a muffin and slide in next to Cara who is muttering to herself about science.

I wonder why she never went back to Erudite after the war. Maybe she couldn't handle going back knowing what they had done.

"Hey." I muffle through my mouth full of muffin to Zeke and Shauna. They wave and go back to talking with Karmen and Jace. Shortly later Laurn and Christina join, gossiping about something they saw in the Pit. Peter makes his way to us, I don't know when, but some how he is sitting with us. Last to arrive is Tobias.

He steers clear of me and sits next to Peter. Weird since I never thought they really liked each other, at all. Then I remember Peter isn't the Peter that I remembered from initiation. He's changed, everyone has. I listen to the stories of everyone as I finish my muffin.

"Then when we got their the lady told us_ "Your not allowed in here sir."_ Zeke states imitating some lady with a high pitched voice. I laugh, but caught sight of some one sitting behind Zeke. Cara follows my gaze and whispers to me.

"That's Jastin." I turn my head to look at her. "He is head of Dauntless now with everything that happened with Max." I nod my head as she speaks. "He doesn't really run us, he's a voice for us now."

"When did he start?" I ask looking the guy over. He seems young, maybe around twenty-five. He has a squared face with a long slender nose that chutes out over his big lips. His eyes are a dark black that match is hair which sticks up in many places, but they seem to be purposely placed. He wears a jacket like Max used to wear, dark denim with purple outlining it. He catches my gaze and watches me. I blush and look back at Cara.

"About two years after the war ended. He was elected by the left over council people." I start to tune out her words. Karmen said that two years after my death some in Dauntless recreated the serum. I glance back at Jastin. I don't recognize his face, he wasn't in Dauntless before the war broke out. Is it possible he could of been in Erudite or had been working with the Bureau?

I look away before he catches me staring and realize Cara is still talking to me. "I mean I never saw him before the war so I doubt he came from my faction, but are compound was rather large. It is possible I just never saw him before." I nod my head along with her words. I glance over at Karmen and nod my head towards the Pit. She gives me a slow nod and turns to stop her conversation with Christina. I pull my legs out from under the table and walk with her out of the cafeteria. Jace follows us close behind. I keep walking until we reach the Chasm. I spin around and tell them all about Jastin.

"I mean he was elected into Dauntless around the time you guys were notified of the serum being made!" They don't say anything just look at each other. I've noticed with the time I've spent with them that they can have a whole conversation together just by glancing at each other. Finally Karmen turns away from him and looks at me.

"Okay Kit we have given Jastin some thought before. Yes, its odd they were around the same time, but we think its just a coincidence. We've met him and have spied on him for over a year. Nothing fishy about him at all." I cross my arms on my chest and groan.

"Great! I thought I had some huge lead on something, turns out it was just nothing." I huff.

"Its okay honey." Karmen whispers patting my arm. "Why don't you just go and do something for a little bit, something to take your mind off for a little bit." I nod my head as she talks and not to long after we finish are conversation do I find myself in front of the training room.

* * *

**Okay a bit of a shorter chapter only because I wanted the next part to have its own little chapter. so Jastin? What do you guys think? I originally wanted him to be Justin, but then I thought of Jason. So I kind of put Justin+Jason=Jastin. Make sense? Well please review and tell me what you think.**

**-Justliving11**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy!**

**So I got to excited and wanted to post this chapter.**

**I was asked when I will let Kit come out and all to tell them who she is and I have that planned for farther down the road. **

**We haven't even climbed over the first hill guys! **

**So please enjoy this chapter cause its like one of my favorites and I actually wrote it for one of my other stories but u just tweaked it a bit for this one.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Veronica Roth except for Jastin, Karman, Jace, and Kit**

**Warning: May contain some FourTris? Maybe? I don't know I guess you will just have to read *Wink* *Wink***

* * *

I ran my fingers along the many tables set up in the Training room. It was dimly lit, the only source of light coming from windows towards the ceiling. It still smelled of sweat and must. I wrinkled my nose and walked over to the next table. This table held a row of knifes that varied in size and shape. I picked up one that was relevantly small, being able to conceal it easily. I placed my finger on the top and twisted it around, checking the room. So many memories came back to me. This is the room I found myself in, where I found my strength. I sighed, wanting those memories to happen again.

"We'll don't cut yourself." A deep voice said behind me. I spun around, dropping the knife nearly missing my toe. Tobias was emerging from the darkness.

"How long have you been here." I muttered reaching down to grab the knife.

"Long enough." He was now standing by me. I leaned back up and placed the knife on the table. He was silent, the only noise coming from him drumming the tables with his fingers. "Know how to throw one." He asked looking up at me.

_Course I do, you taught me._

But he doesn't know that. I looked up into his dark blue eyes and noticed I hadn't responded yet.

"Uh-no." I mumbled to myself. He grabbed three knives that were about the same size as the one I had grabbed. I watched as he walked around the table and positioned himself in front of the targets on the far wall.

"You always have to position your body correctly," as he talk's he shifts his feet so one was in front of the other. "Concentrate, you want to hit your target right on. Make sure your take long breaths. Then release and let it fly." He flicked his wrist in a swift movement, making it seem easy. I watched as the knife sailed through the air then dug into the board, hitting it's mark. He hit the target right on the small red dot Just like he did in imitation. "Your turn." He extends one of his knives out towards me. I slowly walked around the table and up to him. I take the knife from him and raise my eyebrows.

"Let me guess you were an instructor before the war broke out huh?" I asked him cautiously. He smiled slightly and nodded his head. "Okay." I mumbled stepping up to face the boards. I moved my wrist back when he grabbed it.

"Stop. Position yourself." I rolled my eyes and moved my foot forward.

"Cause in real war I have time to position myself." I joked rolling my eyes.

"No in a real war it should come naturally to you. If you practiced." I glared at him and turned back towards the targets. "Concentrate on the center." I focused on the tiny red circle that was ten feet away from me. I envisioned the knife sinking into the board and hitting my target right on. "Breath." He said interrupting my thoughts.

"You know your a gigantic pain in the ass." I muttered but did as he said. He chuckled behind me. I breathed in one long deep breath, concentrating on the target and nothing else. I let it out and heard distant footsteps behind me. Then in one quick flick I threw the knife at the board, It's loud thud singling I had hit my target. I stood up smiling. The knife was right next to Tobias in the board.

"Not bad-" He mumbled. I spun around to look at him.

"Not bad! That was the exact throw you did."

"I was saying," he said in a loud voice. "Not bad for a newbie."I narrowed my eyebrows. I leaned in close to him, close enough where I could smell the scent of his clothes.

"I would love to have seen you do that when you first got here." He wore an amused expression as I leaned away. "What were you before Dauntless?" He ignored my question and just got to the part of lecturing me. Of course he would, right now Im one of his students in his imitation class. I slowly wondered if him being in this room brought back to many painful memories.

"You see, you have wonderful potential. Wonderful. The only thing holding you back is your attitude."

"Some people say attitude is a good fuel passion when your training to kill people." I whispered and leaned against the table as I crossed my arms.

"That's how you look at it? Killing people." He crossed his arms, making all the muscles in his arm bulge.

"Isn't that how we're told to look at it." I looked up at him and tilted my head to the side.

"Being told to do something and believing something else are two different things."

"So what do you see it as." He was silent for a moment as he collected his thoughts.

"I see it as we have to do something if we ever want to move forward. Do we want to continue and live our life's like how we are, or do something to see if we could change them." I nod my head, seeing what he said was right. If we didn't do anything we would stay like how we are, not knowing their could be a better way to do it out there somewhere. But we didn't do that. We already changed our lives for the better. I titled my head to the side, looking him over.

"Do you still come in here a lot?" I asked, not noticing my slip up. He didn't seem to either. He looked down at the knives lined up on the table.

"Some times. Other times it brings back lots of memories. But I enjoy remembering how it was." I had an urge to wrap my arms around his waist, but held it back. I had to be strong and fight my feelings toward him.

"Did you like it before the war happened?" I noticed I had stepped closer to him, closer than Kit would have liked but not close enough for Tris. He thought about this before answering.

"No. Dauntless had changed and I didn't see myself fitting in there anymore." I took another step towards him, slowly starting to close the gap between us.

"Then why didn't you leave?" I whispered. He was silent but a small smile arouse from his mouth.

"I met her." He looked back down at me. "You remind me a lot about her."

_That's because I am her_

"Is that why you don't like me." I mumbled slowly staring at his lips, lips I haven't kissed in forever. He shook his head slowly.

"I don't hate you, I hate the pain you bring back." I blinked and looked away from his lips. I didn't want to bring him any pain, not anymore. I wish I could just wrap my arms around his waist and tell him everything and that I am alive and love him so much

"Im sorry." I mumbled imagining my lips against his again. He smiled and leaned down to me, making are noses inches apart.

"Maybe I like the pain." I smiled and turned my head, so I didn't say anything stupid.

"No one like's pain." I stepped back and threw the last knife I was holding at the target, hearing the thud of it hitting the board then gave him one last glance before I walked out of the room. 

* * *

**You thought they were going to do something did ya?**

**Well no, not yet at least.**

**I had fun writing this chapter, I like damaged Four and the Understanding Kit while Tris wants to have a make out session.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Have any questions about the story, leave it in your review.**

**Now its time to get this story started. *Smirks***

**-Justliving11**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS! **

**Sorry I didn't update, I had some complications.**

**But I fixed it!**

**So this chapter was actually longer but I decided to cut it short and give the second part its own chapter.**

**Now to answer some of your questions,**

**Kary Lockhart **

**I was thinking and came up with an idea. Maybe something bad happens to Kit/Tris. I think that'll stir up a lot of feelings with Tris, Tobias, and Jace. Its just a suggestion but you maybe there can be some jealousy involved. Just an idea. But if you like the idea give it a shot. Thanks for reading!**  
**\- Scary Kary**

**_I'll keep that in mind. The thing is though Tobias right now is in a place where he doesn't want to admit he may have feelings for Kit because he fees like he is betraying Tris._**

**SucidalCupcakes**

**I love it! Please update! Oh, one thing, what color is "Kits" hair? I think I might have read over that**

_**Kits hair is black.**_

**Now just to answer some other questions really quick, I am aiming for this to be a 30 chapter story maybe more. I am trying my hardest to update quick for you guys, but I babysit all day so I only have the night to update.**

**WITH OUT FURTHER A DO!**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

I run as fast as I can, wanting to put as much distance between me and the training room that I can. I was to close to basically giving myself away to Tobias. I scold myself as I sprint down the hallway, running straight into someone. I stumble back as they drop all their things, papers scattering the floor. I stoop down to help them as I mumble an apology.

"It's okay." They laugh. I look up and am greeted with the face of Jastin. He smirks. "I mean I practically ran straight into you." I hand him back his papers as we both stand up. "Thanks..."

"Kit." I reply stepping back to create more space between us. He shifts his papers to his other hand and reaches to shake mine. I quickly squeeze his hand and pull back.

"I'm Jastin, leader of Dauntless. I've never seen you here before?"

"I'm just visiting with some friends. I'm from outside the fence." He smiles looking me over. I clear my throat, discomfort washing over me.

"We'll I hope you like your stay here. If you need anything, anything at all, just come find me." He turns to leave but not before I catch the wink he directed to me. My eyes widen and I pull my jacket closer to my body. I start towards the Pit, stopping when something catches my eye. I step back and kneel down. Light gleams off of the silver key.

"He dropped it." I mumble looking around to see if there was anyone else in the hallway. Seeing that I was all alone I pocketed the key and sprinted to the Pit.

"Hey Kit!" Someone shouts when I enter the room. I scan the crowd of black, my eyes finally landing on Jace leaning against the rocky wall a couple feet away. I decide to cut to the chase and tell him about the key. We embrace each other as I whisper a hello.

"So guess who I just bumped into" I don't give him time to answer before I shout it out, "Jastin. Literally." I dig the key out of my pocket, concealing it so only he can see it. "Look what he dropped." He takes the key from my hand, flipping it over in his palm. "Does it belong to his apartment maybe?" I ask peering around him. He shakes his head.

"154." he mumbles as he runs his thumb over the engraving. "No apartments don't start until the second floor." He closes his fist around the key.

"The offices are on the first floor." I say breathlessly. He nods his head handing me the key back. "So lets go check it out then." I suggest when he stops me.

"Not know. After diner the leaders are having a meeting. The hallways will be empty then." I nod along with him.

"Okay. Should we tell Karman." He shakes his head again.

"No. She thinks Jastin isn't a threat. I don't believe that though, he's always seemed kind of off to me." I nod and turn to leave when he grabs my elbow, pulling me back to him. "Don't lose that."

"Don't worry I'll keep it in my bra." I smile earning a smirk from him. "Don't worry. I got it." I whisper patting my pocket and then turning to head off towards the cafeteria. I run into Zeke and Shauna who I join to get some cake with. I take this as my time to ask questions, they seem to have all the answer anyway.

"So who is this Tris girl and why does Four care so much about her?" I ask playing with my cake. Zeke opens his mouth to talk but all that comes out is a muffled noise from the cake stuffed in it. Shauna smacks his arm and turns to me.

"They were a thing. I dont see how though. Four always seemed more the keep to himself type." She mutters.

"Maybe she got to him." I suggest but she just waves it off.

"I doubt it. He was probably just tired of keeping the tough guy act up for so long and dropped his walls down. She was the first one he saw. Anyways then the war happened and anywhere there was trouble you could count on them being there." Zeke swallows his cake and adds in.

"She was a total risk taker, full Dauntless." Shauna snorts.

"Yeah and that's what got her killed." I fight the urge to slap her across the face, instead I settle with stabbing my fork into my cake.

"Sow how did he take it" I look back up at them, "her death and all." Shauna looks at me like Im crazy for wanting to know so much, but doesn't say anything.

"As much as you can imagine he would." Zeke leans down and whispers.

"Christina told me he tried to down some memory serum. Lucky she was there or Four wouldn't know the difference between the grass and sky." I freeze at hearing this. He was just going to throw his life away. I make a mental note to thank Christina when I can.

"He must of cared about her enough to forget everything, if it meant they couldn't be together." Shauna shrugs and takes a bite of her cake.

"He was being stupid. I told him he would get over her. Look at where he is now." Just then Tobias slides in next to me, his elbow sliding against my arm leaving a tingling sensation behind. He looks down at our cake and smirks.

"What, you decided to skip dinner and go straight to dessert." Zeke snorts at him.

"Yeah because I have to work two shifts tonight, might I remind you its your shift." He mutters shoveling more cake in his mouth.

"And we talked about what I have to do tonight." I can't help myself from asking.

"What are you doing?" He looks me over before answering.

"Why would I tell you anything." He mutters. I shrug and turn back to my cake.

"We did just throw knives together, thought that counted for something." He stares at me coldly before he pushes away from the table and walks out.

"Well his walls are back up again." Shauna mutters shoveling cake into her mouth. I go back to asking them questions about how life was like after I died. I still can't get used to the feeling of them talking about me the way they do. It make's me sad. They don't seem to mind them, so I keep asking. I didn't notice when Jace came and sat by me, picking at my cake. He finally interrupts Shauna in the middle of talking about Divergent's to get my attention.

"Come on, we're gonna be late if we don't go now." He says pulling on my arm.

"Yeah okay." I mumble pushing my plate away from me.

"Where you guys going." Zeke asks, wiggling his eyebrows like he knows what's up. It doesn't take Jace more than a second to answer in a calm voice.

"A date, down by the old Ferris Wheel. Kits into old things." Zeke whistles at us as we walk out together. As soon as we are out of their eyesight I turn on him.

"What the hell was that!" I snap. He narrows his eyebrows at me like he's confused.

"What are you talking about?" I give him a dumb look and slap his arm.

"_She likes old things_." I say, trying to mimic him. He laughs.

"What that?" I nod my head and he laughs again. "Its called lying, something you need practice on." I scowl at him.

"I don't need practice on it and know their gonna think we are dating." He smiles at me.

"They already do." He starts to walk towards the hallways as I chase after him. "Besides you wouldn't be able to lie about eating that cake tonight if we had asked." I gasp and grab his arm, turning him to face me.

"I am to a good liar. Look at this act I've been putting up with. No one suspects Im Tris at all." Jace sighs.

"Yeah but the way you act around Tobias, throwing yourself at him like no one notices. That begs to differ." My jaw flies open

"It is none of your business what I do with him." I snarl. He grins shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah it is since we are on a mission together."

"If we are on a mission together then where is Karman."

"Oh I don't know probably out shopping with Christina, you remember how that was. But now she has someone better to do it with." I clench my fist and jaw and turn away from him.

"Lets just keep walking." I mutter.

"Sounds good to me since you probably have plans to be in bed tonight." His words feel like I've been socked in the stomach.

"Forget I said anything." I mutter as we walk down the hallway together, an uneasy feeling settling between us.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Some tension between Kit and I might post the other part of this chapter later tonight, that is if I don't watch PLL tonight.**

**Just a questions for my Pll fans out there.**

**Did you guys watch tonight episode?**

**I was so happy when Emily told Allison off.**

**I was like "YESSSSSSS BITCH" **

**Sorry for my language, that show is LIFE.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think and answer this question.**

**What do you think they will find in his office.**

**-Justliving11**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!**

**I'm super excited for this chapter.**

**I worked really hard on it and actually researched that address and picked out the building.**

**Thank you all for your reviews I appreciate them very much.**

**A question was asked if Tobias really has feeling for Kit and what I can say about that is, he just lost Tris. He was left heartbroken and alone. Someone comes along who is Tris but says she isn't. He fights with himself about if he admits if he has any feelings for Kit, it betrays Tris.**

**I CONNECTED THIS HUGE POINT THAT STARTS AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.**

**AND I KNOW HOW THE BOOK IS GONNA END!**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

* * *

"Its right not left." Jace whispers grabbing my elbow and guiding me down the right hallway. I've noticed with the time I have sent with Jace that he doesn't like to apology. We'll have a fight and in a few minutes he will act like nothing happened, I guess i'm kinda like that too. We search the doors for 154, when Jace stops me.

"154." He reads as we stare at the engraved numbers on the door. I look down at the small smooth door handle. I take the key out and stick it in the lock, jiggling it around until I hear the door unlock. I push it open not bothering to take the key out. The room is dark until Jace finds the light switch and flips it up. The walls are bare no pictures or windows, they are the color of dark grey. He has a glass desk with a computer. Besides that the room is practically empty. A trash can here and a chair there. Jace slides into the chair and starts with the computer right away. "Its locked" He murmurs, "but I can still get in." I nod my head as I flip through a stack of papers on the desk.

"Must like charts." I mutter, scanning over the many charts he had made. It was nothing. Just storage charts, how many serums are boxed up and how many guns they have. I freeze when I see my name with a list of others.

_Beatrice Prior_

Confused to as why my name would even be on the paper, or why its crossed off, I scan the rest of the list. Noticing names I had missed at first.

_Jeanine Matthews_

_Andrew Prior_

_Natalia Prior_

_Uriah Pedrad_

_Tori Wu_

A sick feeling rises in my stomach as more names stand out on the paper

_Al_

_Eric_

_Lynn_

_Marlene_

_Max_

_Will_

This isn't just some list Jastin made, this is his diseased list. But why would he have one. I look up at Jace who is still trying to break into the computer. I put the paper down and grab another stack, flipping through that one. I stop when I see his name.

_Tobias Eaton _

_Child of Marcus and Evelyn Eaton_

_Mother died at young age_

_Test results Abnegation_

_Chose Dauntless_

_Dauntless Transfer from Abnegation _

_Four Fears_

_First in class_

_Works in Control Room and Training the Transfers_

_Apartment 456_

_Faction symbols tattooed down back._

_Is acquainted with Beatrice Prior_

_Divergent_

I franticly flip through the rest of the stack seeing other name that I recognize.

_Marcus Eaton_

_Evelyn Eaton_

_Peter Hayes _

_Karman Marks_

_Caleb Prior_

_Jace Wilton_

I slowly look up at Jace.

"They know everything about us, our lives, darkest secrets." Jace ignores me as he concentrates on the computer.

"I'm in!" He whispers with triumph. I set the papers back down and walk around the desk to him. He loads the folders and scans through them all. "Junk that's what is all is." He mutters slamming the mouse down.

"Hey." I sharply whisper. I point a shaky finger towards one of the folders labeled, _Home Videos. _"Click on that one."

"Yeah cause I want to see baby Jastin on the potty." He snorts.

"Just do it." I mutter as he clicks on it. We both gasp at what loads on the screen. Pages and pages of folders labeled with all of our names fill the screen. "Click on mine." He drags the mouse to the folder with my name below it. My breath is unsteady as the videos load, unsure of what we will see. "They've been watching us. All this time. Ever since the beginning." He clicks a random video labeled, 56.

I'm at the face of Abnegation Headquarters which is just a cement rectangle, just like the other buildings in the sector. I sit on my family's old bench. I'm sickly pale and I realize this happened right after Peter saved me from dying in Erudite

"_It's nice, isn't it?"_ Marcus walks in and sits down across from me. He has a large bruise on his jaw from what I can't remember.

"_It's fine,"_ I say, straightening. "_What are you doing here?"_

"_I saw you come in." _He examines his fingernails. "_And I want to have a word with you about the information Jeanine Matthews stole."_

"_What if you're too late? What if I already know what it is?"_

Marcus looks up from his fingernails.

"_You can't possibly."_

"_You don't know that."_

"Click on another." I beg, wanting to see what other parts of my life they invaded. He clicks on video 37.

I'm slumped in a chair in the middle of a white marbled floor with a black Candor symbol. People stand around me but one sits in front of me. And all that runs through my mind is _Truth Serum._

"_What is your name?" _The man in front of me says, I believe his name was Niles.

"_Beatrice Prior."_

"_But you go by Tris?"_

"_I do."_

"_What are the names of your parents, Tris?"_

"_Andrew and Natalie Prior."_

"_You are also a faction transfer, are you not?"_

"_Yes,"_ I say.

"_You came from Abnegation? And chose Dauntless?"_

"_Yes,"_ I say again, but it comes out tense.

"_Why did you transfer?"_

I squeeze the armrests on the chair I am sitting on.

"_I wasn't good enough for Abnegation, and I wanted to be free. So I chose Dauntless."_

"_Why weren't you good enough?"_

"_Because I was selfish,"_

Jace scrolls through the videos picking number 19.

Its dark and I recognize we are in the Pit. Me and Tobias walk hand in hand through the PitT.

"_So…Four fears." _

"_Four fears then; four fears now,"_ he says, nodding. "_They haven't changed, so I keep going in there, but…I still haven't made any progress." "You can't be fearless, remember?" _I say.

We walk along the edge of the Pit on a narrow path that leads to the rocks at the bottom of the chasm_. "You were going to tell me about your aptitude test results," _

"_Ah." _He scratches the back of his neck with his free hand. "_Does it matter?" _

"_Yes. I want to know."  
_"_How demanding you are." _He reach the end of the path and stand at the bottom of the chasm. He leads me up and down, across small gaps and over angular ridges and then we sit down.

"_These are things I don't tell people, you know. Not even my friends," _he says. "_My result was as expected, Abnegation." _

"_Oh." _

"_But you chose Dauntless anyway?" I say. _

"_Out of necessity."_

"_Why did you have to leave?" _

Even just watching it I remember the sting of the belt on my forearm. "You _had to get away from your dad. Is that why you don't want to be a Dauntless leader? Because if you were, you might have to see him again?" _He lifts a shoulder.

"_That, and I've always felt that I don't quite belong among the Dauntless. Not the way they are now, anyway." _

"_But you're…incredible," _I say. I pause and clear my throat. "_I mean, by Dauntless standards. Four fears is unheard of. How could you not belong here?" _He shrugs.

"_I have a theory that selflessness and bravery aren't all that different. All your life you've been training to forget yourself, so when you're in danger, it becomes your first instinct. I could belong in Abnegation just as easily." "Yeah, well," _I say, "_I left Abnegation because I wasn't selfless enough, no matter how hard I tried to be."_

"_That's not entirely true." _He smiles at me. "_That girl who let someone throw knives at her to spare a friend, who hit my dad with a belt to protect me—that selfless girl, that's not you?" _

"_You've been paying close attention, haven't you?" _

"_I like to observe people."_

"_Maybe you weren't cut out for Candor, Four, because you're a terrible liar." _He puts his hand on the rock next to him, his fingers lining up with mine. I look down at our hands.

I can feel their presence even from standing in the office.

"_Fine." _He leans his face closer to mine. "_I watched you because I like you." _He says it plainly, boldly, and his eyes flick up to mine. "_And don't call me 'Four,' okay? It's nice to hear my name again."_

"_But you're older than I am…Tobias." _He smiles at me. "

_Yes, that whopping two-year gap really is insurmountable, isn't it?" _

"_I'm not trying to be self-deprecating," _I say, "_I just don't get it. I'm younger. I'm not pretty. I—" _He laughs, a deep laugh_, _and touches his lips to my temple. "_Don't pretend, You know I'm not. I'm not ugly, but I am certainly not pretty." _

"_Fine. You're not pretty. So?" _He kisses my cheek. "_I like how you look. You're deadly smart. You're brave. And even though you found out about Marcus...You aren't giving me that look. Like I'm a kicked puppy or something."_

"_Well, You're not." _For a second he's quiet. Then he touches my face and leans in close, brushing my lips with his. He grins and presses his mouth to mine. He pulls away, But then he takes my face in his hands, and kisses me again. I wrap an arm around him, sliding my hand up his neck and into his short hair.

I close my eyes, touching my fingers to my lips as I faintly feel his presence against them. A tear escapes from my eye.

"Home videos huh." Jace mutters. I open my eyes and wipe away the tear.

"Yeah. Its weird. I thought it was just me and Tobias, alone on the rocks, but it wasn't. They were watching. They always were." Jace takes something from his pocket it and plugs it into the computer.

"Its a program I made a couple years ago. Basically it enables me to view his computer like I am actually sitting here, but I can do it from my computer without him knowing." He says answering my question.

"Smart."

"I have my moments." He says looking up at me with a smirk. A low beep comes from the computer and he pulls the device out and pockets it. I stare down at the desk, looking at a picture of Jastin when he was younger. I lift it up examining it, when i notice a small sliver of something behind the picture. I pry the frame open, revealing a small folded up paper. Carefully I take it out and set the picture back down. I unfold the paper and read what's sprawled out across it

_31-51 E Walton St_

_60611_

I nudge Jace, showing him the paper.

"Do you know where this address is?" He silent, rubbing his chin.

"Its a few blocks away from where the Dauntless zip line." I nod my head and pocket the note.

"We should check it out. I mean if Jastin wants to hide this from other eyes, it must be important." Jace nods his head.

"Yeah we can go next week." I can't wait that long.

"Or.. I can go tomorrow by myself while you scroll through his computer." He frowns.

"Tris I'm not gonna let you go alone, something bad could happen to you." I snort.

"Like you care about me." He laughs slowly as his cheeks turn red. Why are they turning red. "We should go." He agrees and we head towards the door, pulling it shut behind us. I twist the key, hearing the door lock again then pull the key out.

"What should we do with it." Jace asks, taking it from my hands.

"Throw it down the Chasm. I never want to go in there again." I mutter. He nods his head.

"I'll hold on to it for now. Come on." We start walking back to the Pit, quickly as to not be seen by anyone. I dash a glance at him, seeing he's not paying attention of me. I slip my hands in my pocket and pull the paper out just a little so I can read his name written across it. Now I have a reason to talk with him, alone.

* * *

**DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHHHHHH*MINION VOICE***

**Home Videos huh?**

**So I wanted to clear this up first, PLL means Pretty Little Liars. **

**And the address...What do you think it will lead Kit to?**

**And how will Tobias react to seeing this paper?**

**Leave a review and tell me what you thoughts about this chapter or if you had an question.**

**-Justliving11**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY THERE PEEPS!**

**Sorry this update took so long, I've been busy babysitting.**

**Anyways I know this is a short chapter, but its one of those chapters that gives you the feels. **

**So Please enjoy.**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW, GIVE THIS STORY YOUR LOVE XOXO**

* * *

I bang on the door hard. I couldn't wait for morning. I had told myself I would show Tobias the papers I had found in Jastin's office the next morning. I couldn't sleep at all. I spent hours wide awake twisting and turning in bed. Finally i slipped on some boots and ran down to his apartment. I banged again, getting impatient. The paper was crumpled up in my pocket. I have read it over and over again. I go to pound the door again when it flies open. Tobias catches my fist before it smashes into his face. I blush as I yank my hand out of his hold.

"Hey sorry." I say pushing past him and walking into his apartment. "I know its late and all, but I found something that I had to show you."

"Kit its three in the morning?" He points out, shutting the door and walking slowly over to me. I woke him up. His eyelids are low and he is only clad in pants. I stare too long at his tattoos and he throws on a shirt. "So what is it then." He says sharply. I shake my head like i'm clearing it of water.

"Yeah." I reach into my pocket and take out the crumpled mess of paper, handing it to him. He takes it slowly, confused to as why. I turn away from him and start pacing the floor. "Okay so you know how we were throwing knives in the training room?" I turn back to him. He nods but is busy unwrinkling the papers. "Well so when I left, I ran into Jastin in the hallway. We both weren't looking where we were going and he dropped his office key." He looks up from the paper.

"What?" I nod my head, signaling for him to keep up.

"Yeah so I didn't know what to do with it so I took it to Jace..." I slowly trail off. I know what happens next. We decided to go snoop through his apartment because of the serum. I cant tell him that though. I quickly think of a lie. "...we decided to go check out his office and found some pretty weird stuff." I gesture to the papers in his hands. Its not all a lie, I think to myself.

"Why would you snoop around his office?" I shake my head and look down at the floor.

"I was curious about him. I mean he joined right after the war and every computer scan we have done of him we can't find anything on him its almost-" He cuts me off, finishing my sentence.

"Like it was all wiped away?" He raises an eyebrow and I nod my head. "Okay look Kit. I dont know why you are stalking the Dauntless leader or doing computer scans on him, but I suggest you stop." I bite my nail. I knew he would do this.

"Just look at the paper before I get a lecture about me doing the wrong thing." He looks down at the paper and falls silent. He is wearing his mask, so I can't tell what he is thinking. I notice though, his body went rigid.

"Where did you get this." He asks slowly looking up from it.

"Jastin's office." I hiss stepping closer. "Thats not all that was there. He had lists of the diseased and many more of those with the people we are closest to." I step even closer, only wanting him to be able to hear me. "They had videos. They have been watching you, everyone. Ever since the beginning."

"Why does he have these things?"

"My guess is as good as yours." I want to trust him with the other half of the information. I really do. But can I. "Four...they had stuff on her two." I see the anger arise in his eyes.

"What." He hissed through clenched teeth. I nod my head.

"She was on the diseased list, her name was crossed off. They had videos of her with her parents, during the war, with you." He doesn't move. I can't tell what he is thinking. God I wish for just once he would put his stupid guard down and let someone in, someone who so desperately wants to be let in. But if I want to know what he is thinking, I have to tell him what I am first. I take a deep breath and pull out the address. "We also found this, hiding inside a picture frame. He rips it from my grasp.

"Your not gonna go there are you?" He asks frantically. I laugh.

"Well I kinda wanna know why he has been video taping me for my whole life and has my name on his papers and yours." I gesture to him. I step closer to him, closer then I would have dared to. "I want answers Four."

"And you think this place will have them." He says, raising the paper.

"Yes I do. Why would you hide an address in a picture frame?" He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I can tell you why. Because he doesn't want anyone to know what he's really doing in Dauntless."

"And whats that." Tobias fires back, waiting for me to answer. I open my mouth to yell back at him, but I realize I can't. I cant tell him why Jastin is really in Dauntless, why we were in his office, and why those names mean so much to me. I cant. I take a deep breath and look up at him.

"Four, I need to go to that address." This time he is the one who steps closer.

"Why!" His voice is loud now, its startles me, making me jump. "Why do you need to go there. You're putting yourself in danger and risking your life! And for what Tris!" My eyes widen and so does his. His hand goes straight to his mouth, covering it like that can reverse what so he just did, say my name. "Im sorry." He mutters looking anywhere but at me. I raise my hand to his arm but he pulls away from me. "I think you should go, now." I nod my head and walk towards the door. I open it and look back at him. "Kit, don't put yourself in danger." I nod and walk out, closing the door behind me slowly. I lean against it and let out a choking sob. I slide down it looking up at the lights. He said my name. I choke out another sob that sounds like it should come from a dead animal instead of my broken heart. He still cares. A tear runs down my cheek. He's always cared. I lean my head against the door, crying to myself as I listen to Tobias punching something repeatedly on the other side of the door.

* * *

**The feels.**

**So I really enjoyed writing this chapter because we got to look at how heartbroken Tobias is over Tris's death just a little bit.**

**So I have been getting asked **

**"When is kit gonna spill her secrete." **

**"When will Tobias know kit is tris."**

**"When can kit tell everyone she is tris."**

**Well sorry there folks...Its gonna be awhile from that *mischievous smirk***

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE THIS STORY SOME LOVE**

**-Justliving11**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone!**

**Justliving11 here to bring you an update.**

**Nothing special, kinda just a filler.**

**I like the ending though :)**

**So thank you all for the reviews i appreaciate all the lvoe you have given this story.**

**Just to clear up two things**

**1) Sometimes I have Kit slip up on purpose, but the last chapter she was infering to Tobias that her name was also on the paper as Kit Rae, because she couldnt tell him who she really is**

**2) The reason Tobias slipped up and said "Tris" was because Kit was reminded him of how risky Tris was and would threten her life, so seeing someone he cares about do that brings back memories.**

**Just clearing that up if you were confused.**

**SO ENJOY!**

* * *

Im listening to Zeke telling us something that happened in the control room when he comes in. He sits next to Christina and smiles at her. I glance down at his hands, their red and the knuckles are split. I sigh and look back at my muffin, having no interest in it anymore.

"Oh Kit! We got the cutest clothes yesterday!" Karmen squeals, tugging at my arm, "Wish you could have gone." I give her my best smile.

"I'll pass." She gives me a fake sob and turns back to Christina. I lean my elbows on the table, feeling like I don't fit in anymore, at least not like this.

"Then when Albert sat in his chair, he yelped cause I put the tack on it!" Zeke laughs, but then stops. Everyone looks behind me, fear in their eyes. I slowly spin around and gulp.

"That's a very fascinating story Zeke." Jastin says smiling down at him. "But I would hope you are actually working when we put you in that room. Are you?"

"Yes sir." He looks down at his muffin, not finding the interest to be the center of attention anymore. Jastin looks down at me.

"Kit right?" I smile and nod. "I would like to have a word with you in my office, if you wouldn't mind." My mouth opens slightly, but I close it quickly.

"No sir." I slowly stand up, finding it hard to move my muscles. I feel all eyes on me in the cafeteria. I look back at Jace, he wears a look of pure horror. Then I look at Tobias. He shifts his gaze away from me. I turn and follow Jastin, not needing him to lead me there.

"Im sorry about having to take you away from your friends." He apologies, looking at me.

"That's not a problem, I wasn't having a feeling for that conversation anyways." He chuckles.

"Why yes, Zeke can be...a handful sometimes." I shrug.

"I wasn't in the mood to listen today."

"So your body was there, but your mind was elsewhere?" He asks, stopping in the hallway. I narrow my eyebrows.

"Why do you talk like that." I mutter crossing my arms.

"My apologies . I just like to observe people and ask questions."

"Kinda like an Erudite would?" He smiles down at me and continues walking towards his office. He pulls out a key identical to the one he dropped yesterday and opens it, allowing me in first. I cant see anything. I hear the door shut and then the lights flip on. I gasp at what the light reveals. His office is swept clean of anything we had found yesterday. The papers, charts, everything is gone.

"Is something wrong ?" He asks walking over to his desk. I quickly compose myself and smile.

"No, nothing is wrong." I walk over to his desk as he sits down in his chair.

"You're probably curious to as why I asked you here."

"A little, I mean we only met by running into each other the other day."

"Yes, only met then." He chuckles and pulls out something from his desk. "You see yesterday there was a break in in one of the offices." My jaw tightens. He knows. He knows we came in here and turned everything over. He knows we know everything. And now i'm done for. "As being held responsible for these break in's to stop, I need to make sure they don't happen again. Im entrusting you to help me with that."

"How can I help with that?" Each word comes out slowly. He smiles and leans over the desk.

"I need to be able to trust that you can help me. I want you to work alongside me."

"As Dauntless leader?" I choke out, shocked.

"Not exactly. I will be the face of Dauntless, you would be in the shadows. Whispering in my ear what you see and what you know." I shake my head.

"I don't think I can do that." I stutter.

"Why not?" He clasp his hands together, smirking at me.

"I mean, I don't know the first thing about being a leader."

"You will learn quickly, I assure you that." I open my mouth to object when I hear a small voice in the back of my head.

_You would be working alongside him._

_See everything he see's_

_Hears everything he hears_

I look up at him. His smiling face and dark eyes. Dark like an endless pit.

"Actually, I would love that." His smile grows at my response.

"I look forward to working with you "

* * *

"So he just gave you a spot as a leader?" Karman asked as she paced the floor.

"Yes! The exact same answer I gave you the last fifty times you asked." When I got back from Jastin's office Jace and Karman had been waiting in my apartment. They pounded me with questions about everything. I made a note to tell Jace that the papers were gone.

"Why would he do that." Jace mumbles looking down at his feet. Karman smacks him upside the head.

"Because he knows what's up! He knows you're Tris and that we know about the Serums being created."

"I thought you already crossed him off of your list." I mutter.

"Well I am double checking that list now, cause whatever I thought before all this is being second guessed."

"I don't trust him." Jace growls, probably thinking about the videos. Karman groaned, stopping in front of him.

"Yeah we now! You think hes some sociopath. What does he do in his free time then, paint miniature dolls of us."

"Wouldn't be his weirdest hobby." I whisper under my breath.

"Speak up!" Karman screams in my face. "God you guys just don't understand the trouble we are really in. I thought you would Jace!" She screams pointing her finger at his chest.

"Calm down Karman, its not a big deal. He just asked her to help him." Jace groans rubbing his eyes.

"Not a big deal?" She puffs. "We are this close to being discovered." I lose it and interrupt her.

"Karman shut up!" She stops talking and looks at me with total shock.

"Im sorry what was that." She hisses approaching me on the couch.

"You heard me." I say taking my hand away from my forehead.

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that." I laugh.

"Excuse me!" She just nods her head. "Go." I point towards the door and she just laughs. "Just go hang out with someone who actually enjoys

your company." She smiles and walks towards the door.

"I will, maybe Christina, considering she doesn't even like you, you won't be there."

"She likes me, I'm her best friend." I snap.

"Look in the mirror lately, Tris was her best friend and she's dead to everyone. Including me." She slams the door shut. I stay still, shocked she just said that to me. Tears prickle my eyes, threatening to spill over.

"You okay." Jace asks. I turn back to him and laugh.

"She's a bitch isn't she." He chuckles and nods his head.

"Come here." He waves me toward him and I walk back to the couch.

"I didn't say this because she was here, but everything in his office was gone. He knew it was us in there." We both are silent. Not knowing how to comfort each other. Finally I speak up in a small voice. "I mean, is that all I am to her?" I turn to him for answers, but he's speechless. "A dead girl."

"But you're not." He pushes back a strand of black hair that falls in my face. "And if she doesn't see that, shes the one who is dead." I smile and lay my head against his chest.

"When will this all be over." I mumble into his shirt, closing my eyes.

"Soon, but the outcome won't be what you hoped for."

"And whats that." I don't get an answer. Before I fall asleep against his chest a thought crosses my mind.

"_I look forward to working with you ."_

I never told him my last name.

He knows.

Everything.

* * *

**DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**So I hope you all liked this chapter, kinda short again sorry.**

**I just have this point I want to get to but I have to explain some stuff first to as why stuff will happen.**

**But lets not forget****about Tobias's knuckles :( All red from the before awwwww**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE THIS STORY YOUR LOVE**

**-JUSTLIVING11**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER**

**As I had said my laptop is broken and it cant be fixed, Yay.**

**But first I just want to say i'm sorry its not LENGTHY**

**I just couldn't really find a way to connect everything together so I decided to just do it in the next chapter.**

**But I want to promise you all that the next update will be lengthy. I want.**

**SO PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW**

* * *

I stare down at the paper that lies on the wooden table, reading it over and over again.

_**31-51 E Walton St**_

_**60611**_

I groan and slam my head on the table, quickly regretting it from the pain that spread across it.

"Spur of the moment idea?" Christina asks as she sits across from me. I smile, rubbing my head and nod.

"Yeah, something like that." She smiles and reaches for a muffin.

"Its still your favorite flavor?" I ask, indicating to the banana muffin. She stops and looks at me.

"How did you know?" She unwraps the wrapping, raising an eyebrow. I quickly laugh, noticing my slip up.

"Karman, uh, she told me about your initiation and all." She gives me a weird look before going back to her muffin. Zeke slides in next to Christina and Peter on her other side.

"Hey, hey, hey little one." Zeke chuckles grabbing the muffin from her hands and stuffing it in his mouth. She slaps him across the chest with a laugh.

"You pig! There's about a million right in front on you."

"Why would I want those." He muffles through the muffin, spewing it everywhere. Peter chuckles grabbing his own muffle. "So what did Jastin want with you?" Zeke asked finishing the muffin. I shrug, grabbing my own muffin.

"He gave me an opportunity to work with him." They all are silent.

"Did you take it." Christina asks. I nod my head.

""Yeah." Zeke lets out a whistle.

"Man who are you Kit. You show up from nowhere and land a job as Dauntless leader. Man." He slams his hand on the table with a smile. My face grows warm and I continue to pick at my muffin.

"Its nothing really." Christina snorts.

"Leader Kit. Leader." She point out. I laugh.

"Yeah thanks for pointing that out."

"Well it makes sense." Peter pipes up. Zeke looks over Christina at him.

"What does?" He questions.

"Why Jastin choice her," He points at me. "Because she wasn't here for it all."

"Here for what?" I ask, wondering where he was going with this.

"The war of course. He doesn't want someone here that knew what happened and was involved with it all. He wants a new face, one that doesn't see the wreckage as a burden. All the mistakes that we see, you don't see. That's why he choice you." We are all staring at him. When I look at him, I don't see the same Peter who would terrorize me. I cant find the boy who tried to kill me. Instead there is a boy who see's the truth for as it is. And its refreshing to hear it for once since we are all surrounded by lies. I mean I'm a walking lie. One that could go off, at any given moment. I notice Jace talking to someone at the doors. I strain my neck to see who and groan when I see her face. She sits next to Zeke and pretends I'm not even here. Jace sits next to me. He eyes the paper in front of me. I snatch it up and look at him.

'You're not..."

"I'm not." I finish for him. He smiles and joins the conversation. It pains me to lie to him, But I have to. Someone slides in next to me and the conversation drops.

"I was wondering if we could talk." Jastin whispers in my ear, his warm breath tickling my neck. I turn to look at him and smile.

"Of course." He leads me to a door besides the kitchen. I've never really noticed it before. A thousand thoughts go through my head at the possibilities of what could be behind it. I feel everyone's eyes on me, but I don't turn to look at them. He unlocks the doors and lets me go in first, then follows me and shuts it. I look around the small room.

"Conference room." He goes and sits at one of the many chairs set up along the long table. I raise and eyebrow and join him.

"Odd place to have it." He smiles.

'No one expects it here do they. You would think it is down some long hallway no one knows about." I nod my head smiling.

"You know me so well." I joke. he chuckles and taps the table with a nearby pen.

"So lets get down to business, are you free today." I open my mouth but nothing comes out. I can't tell him that I'm going to scope out the address I found, but then this could be my only shot to go alone.

"Jace was going to show me around, since I don't know where anything is."

"Of course," He smiles. "Well if you ever have an opening today can you try to swing by here and pick something up for me." He scribbles something out on a paper and slide it to me. I stare down at it, its some where in Erudite.

"I'll see if I have an opening, we jammed pack the whole day."

"I assumed so." He smiled setting the pen down. I don't hear what he says and I stuff the paper in my pocket then get up to leave. "I'll see you later Kit." He smiles and watches me leave. I quickly shut the door and lean my head against it and groan. My eyes land on the table, which has acquired many more of our group, who's all eyes are on me. When I look at Jace a sad feeling sets in the pit of my stomach, I just involved him in a lie that he has no clue about. I glance at Tobias. He doesn't do anything but stare, and I don't do anything also. I have to go. If I go sit back down they will ask questions. I have to go, now. I push off the door and head for the Pit, keeping my head down. One I'm outside I take off running to the trains. The quicker I'm out, the quicker I'm free.

* * *

**So I thought about Tobias coming to talk to her at first but then I remembered how Karman dogged on Tris in the last chapter about her, so I wanted to kind amend It.**

**So I went to Cedar Point Thursday.**

**We go every year and IT WAS SO MUCH FUN.**

**I had like the BEST dream the other day.**

**So basically I was Tris and like I was going out with Peter(Weird right? But Miles Teller) and Tobias was somewhere else and he was coming to get me. And he saw some video recording of me with him, so he was coming to get me. And right when he found me he like grabbed me by the throat and strangled me. So someone threw him off. Then like we were out camping all three of us, not like camping camping. And he wouldn't sleep and I was all "Come on Tobias just go to sleep." and he was all "Why would I sleep near him.' and pointed to peter. Then I woke up :(**

**BUT I CANT WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW**

**JUSTLIVING11**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is**

**The long awaited lengthy chapter**

**With twist and turns**

**Be prepared **

**For this shocking chapter**

**Can you handle the startling news you will acquire?**

**Please enjoy and review**

* * *

**_31-51 E Walton St_**

606111

I read the address and then look up at the building. It's a run down street corner building. The color of steel that had taken its toll from everything. The left side windows are shattered and gone. The right side's is replaced with wood. The glass door doesn't revolve anymore, instead it was shattered so you could walk through them. I looked up at the sign that was written in bold letter's,

**Kedryck's Knick Knacks **

Some letters are missing and others are hanging on by a thread. I shoved the paper back in my pocket, wondering why would Jastin be coming here. I stepped through the broken doors, glass crunching under my feet. A light blinked above my head, casting shadows across the walls. There were shelves lined on the walls, each holding something different. I slowly walked over to one of the shelves, looking it over. It held odd stuff. Some objects were in cans and had "Coca-Cola" written across them. Others had small blue packaging with the words "Double Stuf Oreo" across it. They had no meaning to me though, I had no clue what any of this junk is. I reached to grab for a can of hairspray when a voice startled me.

"Please don't touch the displayed items." I turned to the man I hadn't noticed before. He was behind a glass counter in the middle of the room, which was also filled with a variety of junk. He was an old man, with a round stomach. He was bald headed, any trace of hair he had was the color of white. He wore a simple pair of glasses that had fallen down to his nose. He pushed them back up and peered at a small figurine in his hand.

"Sorry sir." I mumbled stepping towards him. "What is all this?" I asked gesturing to the stuff around me.

"Well young lady you are looking at the only things that were salvaged from the war." I nod, looking over the counter. Packages laid on top of boxes on more boxes, each holding something different. The old man stood up and walked around the counter to me. "You people your age don't know anything about our ancestors, don't learn about them in school anymore?" I shook my head and he nodded. "Here," He waved me over to him and I followed him. "Over here we have a wide variety of food that we used to eat," He gestured to a whole wall of packages and boxes. "We have our candies which included Reese's, Gummy Worms-"

"People actually ate those." I asked disgusted by the pink and green worms in the wrapping." The old man laughed.

"Why yes they did, sugary though. Now there were also Kit-Kats, Red Fish, Skittles, M&amp;M'S, Chocolate, tons of candies merely right in our hands." He walked over to another wall. "There were so many drinks to choose from, well you had your ordinary water, your carbonated drinks." I looked at the cans reading the labels in my head.

_Pepsi, Sprite, Mountain Dew, Root-bear._

"Then you had your alcoholic beverages, Red Bull and Bud Light. Sugary juice boxes for the kiddos." I stared at a box, confused.

"What's this?" I ask pointing to the creature. The man smiled.

"That my dear miss is Kool-Aid, that thing right there is a pitcher of red Kool-Aid. That's how it was advertised." His words confuse me, I had not the slightest clue what he was talking about. He walk's over to another wall. "We got your food, Deserts, chairs, desk," He stopped in front of a chair. "The latest of course." He joked smiling, revealing his yellow teeth. "Over there we got makeup, clothes, toys for the kiddoes." I stared down at a shirt with big words written across it, "_Cool story bro now go make me a sandwich_".

"Who would want a shirt like this?" The man shrugged.

"Weird taste they had I guess." I laugh as I flip through a bunch of cards called Pokémon. I pick up a box labeled Legos and shake it, hearing the rattling of something inside. I stop in front of a big box.

"What's an Xbox?" I turn to the man. He walks over and stands in front of the box with me.

"It was a game, you hooked it up to a TV," He gestured to a big black screen behind us. "It showed a game that you would play, big hit with the kids." I nod my head as I read over the labels.

_PlayStation, Wii, Xbox-One_

"Over here we have Phones and Computers." He gestured his hand to a table that was filled with a variety of different sized black screens. He picked up a small white one. "This was an IPhone, and this." He placed it back down and picked up a bigger one. "Was a Kindle, you would read on here." I pick up a silver box with what appears to have an apple on it. "MacBook, some type of laptop."

"Why does it have an apple on it?" He shrugs.

"Must have been some design thing going on." I nod placing it back down.

"So you just what, collect this stuff?" He laughs and picks up a long cord.

"I don't just collect, I protect it. You see..." He stammers off not knowing my name.

"Kit." He nods his head.

"...Kit, if no one would keep all this stuff how would we know about our ancestors. The types of books they read or what was on the clothes they wore. How would we know anything about where we came from. If we didn't know any of this, what would we be today." I stare down at the dusty floor.

"Kedryck right," he nods his head. "Are you the only one who works here." He sighs.

"Why it is just me and this old building."

"Well what faction were you from?" He smiles.

"I was Candor born and transferred to Erudite." He smiles, remembering his old days.

"So that's how you know all about this stuff? From the books in Erudite, right?" He chuckles.

"You're a curious one Kit, but no. I didn't learn all this from the books. I picked it up from people I met, whose parents gave it to them and their parents gave it to them." I pick up one of the black boxes, flipping it over in my hand.

"So all these years you have worked alone?"

"Well lets see." He grows silent, recalling his memories. "I had a boy, yes he came and helped me out when he was young. Young, not much older than ten or twelve. Curious little one he was." He chuckles and puts the cord down.

"What was his name?" I whisper putting the object down.

"Jastin Braxton." My jaw drops and I look at him. Jastin worked here when he was younger. I look around the room. A small quiet place, he could have done research in here.

"Jastin, head of Dauntless Jastin." Kedryck laughs.

"Always told him he was destined for great things." I step closer to the man.

"What was he like, when he worked here." He chuckles under his breath and walks back over to his desk. He picks up the figurine and brings it close to his eyes.

"Well at first he was unsure, he didn't understand everything like I did. But he came around. This was his favorite thing in the whole store." He gestures to the little toy in his hands. I take it from him and examine it. It was a small man, he was standing on a mound of dirt. Well not really standing. One foot was in front of the other, and as he stepped his body went with him. He had on a white uniform with the number 35 on the back and the name Verlander, a dark blue B on the front of his shirt and on his cap. He had a brown glove it seemed on his left hand, and a small white ball in his right. It was almost like he was getting ready to throw it at someone.

"Baseball." The man mumbles. "People would come from all over the world to watch it, Justin Verlander. Played for the Detroit Tigers as a pitcher. Jastin loved that thing. Once he learned about Baseball he would tell me to close my eyes, and imagine that I was there in the stadium. To smell the hotdogs in the air and hear the crack of the bat making contact with the ball, the roar of the crowd." I hand it back to him.

"Why did he like it so much?" He shrugs his shoulders, answering my questions.

"Jastin had a little weird side to him. Curious and smart he was, very smart. He never seemed to share too much about himself. He would come in right when the four o'clock train had passed, backpack slung over one shoulder. He would run in and spin on a chair and poke around through the toys. When he found what he wanted he would excuse himself to the backroom. Stayed there for most of the day until it was time for him to go."

"What did he do back there?" The man set the player down.

"I wouldn't know, I never went back there." I narrowed my eyebrows.

"Not even when he left? Never went to back to clean up?" He shook his head.

"No, I never went back there because I knew Jastin would be back the next day and do the same thing he did the day before, so he wouldn't have liked it if I moved everything around."

"No he wouldn't." I murmured watching him fumble with a key. "Sir, when was the last time he came back?" He looks up at me smiling.

"Just the other day. Told me about how he wanted to play baseball." He goes back to the key and I nod my head, a sad feeling sinking in the pit of my stomach.

"Sir would it be okay if I looked in the backroom," He looks at me with a sad face, but I quickly add. "I talked with Jastin and he is stuck at home, told me he wants me to bring him some papers he left here." The man's eyebrows narrow together.

"I would suppose that would be alright then." He points to the back of the store, to a small steel door. I nod my head and quickly walk over to it. I don't like having to take advantage of him, but I had no other choice. I pull the handle open and push on it. I step down and run my hands along the wall, until I bump into the switch. I flip it up and lights flicker on, revealing a wooden staircase. I shut the door behind me and slowly walk down. Once I reach the bottom step I turn to see a small square room. A desk is set up on the far wall, with a computer on it. Papers are nailed to the concrete walls and many more cover the desk. I walk over and pull the chair back and sit down on it. I flip through the papers, which turn out to be drawings of some of the objects in the store. I see a can of Pepsi and a tube of red lipstick. Stack and stack's of drawings liter the table. I push them away and run my hands over the engravings in the desk.

_Different World 35 Murderess _

_**J B **__Why change what was so perfect_

I run my hand over the dusty computer screen and shake the mouse. The computer buzzes to life and turns the room blue. I scroll through his history and notes, but find nothing. I pull through drawer after drawers but find nothing. I rip off every single paper on the wall, my head filling up with his words.

_I found a blender today...I almost missed the train to go home...The train rife here was different...Everything is different here, like I enter into a different world when I step through the doors..._

I stop and reread a line.

_Kedryck kept asking what I'm always doing, I told him nothing. He doesn't seem to believe me. It doesn't matter, because in a couple months all of his memory will become foggy._

I sit on the desk and put the paper down. Jastin was all Kedryck had. Kedryck was all Jastin had, but he wouldn't admit it. I pull off another paper from the wall and freeze, behind the paper was a small hole in the wall, one that Jastin probably carved out himself. I reach my hand in and pull out a stack of folded up papers. I flip through them and realize that they are stolen documents from Abnegation.

_Jastin Braxton, child of John Brenley and Molly Brenley, was born into The Faction less. Both parents having failed their initiation process. However they agreed to an agreement with Erudite, that if they were to sell themselves to have their bodies tested on with serums that are in development, their son would be allowed to live in Erudite with a selected family._

I flip through a few more.

_Jastin Braxton was brought to Erudite today, under the influence that his parents were Mike and Margaret Braxton. This family, having failed to have a child of their own, was selected to raise Jastin. Under the agreement that he would never know about his past life. Young Jastin of age one was brought to the family when his parents were also taken into the custody of Erudite. Both parents died March 19th, Jastin's only knowledge of them was at their funeral, of how they gave themselves for the better of nature._

I scan a couple more pages.

_Jastin was reported missing just days after Erudite initiation had ended, Making him a full fledged Erudite in his society, along with many important files from multiple labs._

I stick my hand back into the hole and pull out a paper which was covered in hand writing.

_Today I found out the truth behind my family, and what happened to my parents. I cant wrap my brain around the idea of some of the sick people in this world. Kedryck tells me that before the war happened it wasn't like this. I don't know if I believe him. Maybe I don't want to. I know the people I should hate, Erudite is the first one. They ripped me away from my parents and tested serums on them, some which are considered the worst forms of torture, all in the name of science they say. I attended their funeral and felt nothing for them, no pity of what had happened for them because of my lack of knowledge I was failed to receive on them. I now know what I have to do. As they say, an eye for an eye._

I dig my hand around in the hole and pull out the last paper. I notice its from an Erudite lab.

_P162458 Memory_

_P162459 Death_

_P12479 Fear_

_P31256 Revenge_

These are the serums they used on his parents, and the ones he chose to use on them. I push off of the desk and collect all the papers, stuffing them in my pockets. I quickly grab a paper and put it back up, so its covering the hole. I click his computer off and head for the stairs, climbing them and turning the light off. I push the door open and am greeted with darkness. I slowly close it behind me and walk towards the counter.

"Sir?" I call out in a whisper, getting no response back. I bump into a table, sending tons of stuff clattering to the floor. I wince at the noise and take another step forward. I freeze when I feel the hand grasp my arm and pull me back. I open my mouth to scream when another hand covers my face. I pull my hand back and smash my elbow into my capturers face. I hear a sickening crack and the hands release me. I turn to face the stranger and gasp at Kedryck. "Sir, I'm-I'm so sorry." I stutter bending down to him. He looks up at me, holding his nose to stop the flow of blood coming from it.

"You have to leave." He hisses at me. I give him a confused look and he pulls me down closer to him. "We are being watched, _Beatrice_." I freeze and look up at him with wide eyes. "You need to leave _now_." He repeats again. I nod my head and stand to leave when he pulls me back down again. "Don't return, Don't bring your friends here. Just stay away if you want to be safe.."

"Why?" I hiss leaning closer to him so no one else could hear us. "What's happening Kedryck? How do you know my name?" He only shakes his head.

"I can't explain now, not when we are being watched." I feel a wave of discomfort wash over me at the mention of being watched.

"Who? Who's watching us?" He tugs me closer to the ground.

"Not just us, they're watching _everyone_. Now go." He pushes me away. I turn to leave, when a thought crossed my mind.

"When will I be able to see you again?" He smiles and takes his hand away from his nose.

"I'll come and find you when the time is right." I nod and quickly stand up and head towards the door, stepping over the door frame. I straighten up when I am outside and suck in a fresh breath of air. It's colder out now. I pull my jacket closer to my body and turn to leave. In the corner of my eye I see a flash of red, the kind that you see on a camera when you know its recording. I bolt down the street and head for the tracks, noticing all the other blinking red lights, when Kedryck's words fill my head.

"_They're watching everyone."_

* * *

**DUH DUHH DUHHHHHHHHH**

**So what did you guys think?**

**I was so excited for you guys to read this chapter.**

**I got the idea a couple weeks ago and I was having trouble connecting everything with it.**

**That's kind of why I had to make the last chapter so short because I couldn't connect it to this one.**

**But hey if you think we are done with crazy stuff, oh boy you guys just wait...oh you just wait and see *Mischievous Smile***

**So I read The Giver and went to see the movie last week**

**I LOVED IT**

**Do I got any Giver fans out there reading this?**

**So please Review and tell me what you think, what you think should happen, or any questions you have**

**I would gladly answer them and try to see what I could do with your guys ideas**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-Justliving11**


	15. Chapter 15

**First! Can I start with how flipping amazing all of you are.**

**Like lets just take a moment to appreciate all of your awesomeness**

**...**

**Second Please Please Please Please forgive my absence**

**School had been a dread and I never have time to write**

**And I have a very back sickness that could kill me**

**Its called writers Block**

**UGHHHHHHHH**

**Well I'll answer some quick questions before we start**

**Tobias will not be figuring out anytime soon, am I laying, maybe.**

**Uriah is dead but I will pay him tribute**

**Tobias and Kit kissing, heck yeah**

**AND I CANT WAIT FOR THEM TO FALL IN LOVE ALSO!**

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO**

**ENJOY, MY FELLOW CRAZY PEOPLE**

* * *

The Cavern is empty and the hallway stretches into darkness. I run my hand along the rock wall as I play through everything that had just happened. Finding out about what Erudite did to Jastin. How we are being watched. I shiver feeling like when I thought I was alone, I actually never was. I walk the hallway leading to the Pit, which is striped with light every ten feet. When I reach the end of the hallway I stop dead in my tracks at what I see.

Dauntless after Dauntless lined up, their backs to me. I retreat back into the shadows and lean into the wall. Jastin is at the front, talking with a group of people dressed from head to toe in a plastic, yellow film. I'm too far away to catch what their saying, so I scan the crowd for him. Only I don't know who im looking for. Jace crosses my mind then Tobias. Torn, I realize I already made up my mind. I see the tattoo stretching up his neck, snaking around it. I smile and want so badly to walk towards him, but I refrain from doing so.

"Well I don't care, I want it done right!" Jastin snarls from the front. I tear my eyes from Tobias to the front. "Just start it up." One of the plastic yellow film men hand him a mask which he covers his mouth with. He follows a group of the men out and down a hallway. In the eerie silence I hear a door shut. I press myself closer to the cold of the rock, trying to hold my breath like if i try to take one steady breath in I will get caught.

That's when I hear it. A metallic scraping noise, but I can't locate the source of it. Thats when the dense gray fog falls from the ceiling. My eyes widen, but I cover my mouth from making a noise and revealing where I am. I watch, mortified as it descends upon all of Dauntless. Well minus one. Once it has hit them it vanishes into the grates that they stand upon. No one moves, no one says anything. I slowly step forward, deciding its safe enough to emerge.

I quickly run up the isle of Dauntless citizens who wear blank expression. I pass Zeke who stares at a spot straight ahead. I spot Jace a couple people away from Christina and I stop. I didn't notice I was making my way towards Tobias until I saw Jace. My heart aches as I take a step towards him, but stop. I didn't even think about him once after I spotted Tobias. Why now? Did I feel guilty for going to Tobias first? I scowl. I shouldn't feel guilty. Me and Jace aren't a thing. Im with Tobias. Its that simple. But why did it feel so complicated.

I turn away from Jace and continue on to Tobias. I reach him in seconds and a sob escapes my chest when I see how defenseless he is, Just standing there unable to do anything. I step towards him and wrap my hand in his, not feeling the warmth of him returning it. I close my eyes and will for his Divergence to work, to wake him from whatever has taken him from me. To squeeze back and assure me everything is gonna be okay. Envelope me in his strong arms and murmur the words against my lips that everything is okay now. I open my eyes and stare into his dark blue orbs, but he doesn't stare back. And lately i've had the feeling he hasn't stared back at me in a while.

"Im here Tobias," A tear leaks from my eyes and I choke out the last part. "Tris is here" Then I see something shift in his eyes, panic? Fear? Before I can raise an eyebrow i'm whacked in the back of the head. I gasp as I fall forward, my hand leaving his. I land on the ground and look up at my attacker before the consuming pain from my head drags me down under and I hear his nasty words before I even have to see his face.

"Take her to 102, I need to talk with her."

Jastin leans down to my face and smiles.

"Just me and Tris." That's when I allow myself to close my eyes and focus on the steady intake of my breathing.

* * *

**Im sorry this chapter was so short.**

**I cant promise when the next chapter will be up**

**Just believe in me**

**okay?**

**BUT HOLY SMOCKS WHAT JUST WENT DOWN**

**DID KIT JUST PICK TOBIAS OR WAS THAT TRIS WHO DID THAT.**

**REVIEW WHAT YOU TINK**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEYYYYYYY**

**Sorry it took me FOREVER to update**

**I was on vacation for my cousins wedding**

**Long story short, I ended up with wine in my eye**

**So here you guys go sorry its short**

**ENJOY**

* * *

I woke to my head throbbing. I groan, slowly opening my eyes to reveal Im sitting in a grey room. There were two chairs, one in which I was sitting in, the other across the table from me. A door to my left, which I hadn't noticed was there at first, and a large set of glass on the wall I was facing. One way glass of course. I slump into the wooden chair, rubbing the bump on my head that had seemed to triple in size from when I first woke up.

I replayed what had happened before I ended up in here. I was hit in the head, hard. But not before I saw something flicker in Tobias eyes. Tobias. Did he hear me. Was he trying to warn me. Only his warning hadn't worked. I doubt I even saw his eyes move, probably just in my head. My mind playing tricks on what I really wanted to happen. I slump further down, hoping to hide from whoever may be watching me on the other side of the glass. He hit me. Jastin hit me. Just as his name popped into my brain the door to the left opened, allowing the young traitor in.

"What did you do to them!" I snarled, lurching up in my seat. He didn't say anything and just walked around me to sit in the empty chair.

"If I ask questions will you not use the same level of sarcasm?" He asked, folding his hands on the table.

"Only of you can ask them without the same amount of stupid." I huffed. I saw a slight smirk play across his face at my words.

"What do you know?" I crossed my arms.

"What did you do?" I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to responded, and he did.

"I gave them a small dose of suggestibility serum." He said it like it was no big deal." In one swift movement he was up, he walked around to me and leaned against the table. "You see Beatrice, the smaller the douce your start off with the more their brain is willing to accept it. Even the Divergence." That's why Tobias couldn't move, no he moved. I saw it. Did I? "The smaller the douse the quicker you can work them up to a higher douse, by then allowing their brains to accept the serum without any resistance."

"What do you intend to do with them then?" I turned to look at him, questioning his flawless plan.

"I intended to get my revenge on Erudite." In just those short few words I could see the hatred play across his eyes. "They tore me away from my parents and used them as lab rats." His words were different than the ones I had read the other day. His were laced with anger and vengeance. "You see Tris, humans are wired for a purpose. My purpose for instinct, is to avenge my parents death." He leaned in close enough to where his nose was pressed up against the side of my head, his mouth against my ear. "What's your purpose." His breath was warm against my skin, sending chills down my spine. I wished for him to walk away, to let me have my own personal space, but he didn't. "What was Beatrice Prior made to do." Slowly, I turned my head to look him directly in the eyes.

"Why don't you tell me." I hissed. The room grew silent, just us staring each other down. Then he finally stepped away from me, smiling down at me like he was told something funny that I wasn't let it on

"It's silly, dressing up like this. Trying to pretend. Why pretend what happened." He shook as every word left his mouth. Slowly I pushed myself out of the chair, and closer to him.

"I'm not pretending what happened, I'm making sure it doesn't happen again." A smirk grew on his face.

"I knew there was a reason why I wanted you by my side. Dangling the ones you love in front of you is much to my enjoyment." My hands curled into a fist. "One word of anything and I'll have all of them dead, you've already seen how I can get them to stay still. Would Four like to go first?" That's all I needed. I lunged at him, throwing all my weight into it.

We slammed onto the floor as I clawed at his face. He tried to push me off, but I was running on pure adrenaline. I slammed my fist into his jaw, satisfied when I heard a crack and blood spilled from his mouth. Soon the room was filled with numerous Dauntless solders trying to pry me off of him. My claw marks were already visible, I applaud my work. They shoved me towards the door. I fought against their harsh holds, trying to finish what I started, but it was no use.

They dragged me down the hallway, back into the Pit where everyone was talking, like any other normal day. It grew deadly silent as I was shoved across the room, screaming at the guards. People made a path for the guards as I fought even harder to get away from them, throwing my body against theirs.

I spotted my friends watching in the corner, Jace and Karmen wore worried expression. Probably thinking I told them everything and that our plan was done. Then I saw Tobias. He was pressed against the wall, his hands curled in fist. The sound of animal being squeezed to death was the sound that erupted from my throat. I threw myself against the guards as all of Dauntless watched.

At one point I was successful, knocking one to the floor and pulling my elbow back to hit the other in the face, blood spewing form his nose a he clutched his fresh wound. He released my hold and I turned to run when something was swung down on my head, and hard. I slammed into the floor, my chin connecting with the hard ground as I moaned from the ache in the back of my head. It felt as if it was being split in half with a sledge hammer. The room grew dark and I was slipped back into the darkness of my head once again, as it seemed like everything was ending up in this way today.

* * *

**Once again i'm so sorry its short, i've been super busy with school and all that junk.**

**I don't know when I will be able to update again**

**I have been working on a story for school that I have to write something for...hmmmmm maybe I should start that...**

**So if you guys have any request or ideas about what should happen or anything like that please leave a review for me to read and I I'll SERIOUSLY consider!**

**REVIEW PLEASE YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**HEYYYYYYYYYY**

**I AM SO SORRRRRYYYY**

**PLEASE FORGIVE!**

**MAJOR WRITER BLOCK!**

**GOD SHES A BITCH.**

**PLEASE ENJOY**

**I OWN NOTHING, ALL VERONICA ROTH**

**WELL I DO OWN JACE, KARMAN, KIT, JASTIN, AND A FEW OTHER CHARACTERS.**

* * *

My eyes open slightly, revealing a dark room. I open them more and shakily stand to my feet. I groan pushing my hair back as I stumble against a wall, grabbing it for support. What happened to me. I rub the back of my head where it throbs with immense pressure. Closing my eyes again, my ears perk up at the sound I hear. What I thought was the steady intake of my breath was actually someone else's.

My eyes flash open and I notice the guard sprawled out on a chair in front of me. I notice his gun hanging loosely from his hand and bright shiny key card on his waistband. Slowly, I take a step for them, hoping I would be able to swipe them and run for it. I would tell Tobias. I would tell him everything. I knew know it was wrong to not tell him, only realizing now how wrong I had been about everything. This was something much bigger than I could have ever imagined. Bigger than me.

I take another step, deciding its better to just dart at the guard and take his gun first, so I at least have something to defend myself with. If he signals an alarm I could hold them off better. I take two more small steps when I throw myself at the guard, clearly taken back by what happens. I hit some sort of invisible barrier and fly back, sailing into the wall. I hear the sound of my breath leaving my lungs as I sprawl out, twitching in awkward positions.

"They aren't stupid you know?" I heard someone mutter from across the room. I push myself off the ground and into an awkward sitting position, trying to regain my breathing. I turn to see an older man staring back at me from my right. "Barriers, invisible." I nod, not like I hadn't just figured that out. Maybe he should have announced himself sooner and he could have saved me the trouble of throwing my back out.

"Thanks for the heads up." I croak, sputtering on my own breath. He nods, busying himself with a plastic tray of food. I open my mouth to ask another question when he answers it, like he can read my mind.

"Some sort of prison, don't know, when I was chucked in here I was out cold. Woke up yesterday." He shoved the tray away from him, watching as it skidded to the far wall. I rubbed my neck and watched him. He looked to be about a couple years older than me. His blonde hair stuck up in odd angles and his bright blue eyes seemed stormy with tears, but none were there to see. His clothes were dark and wrinkled. I stared down at my own to see I was also in a matching set of dark clothes.

"Prisoners. We're prisoners." He nods. "What did you do?" I ask turning to him. He shrugs his shoulders and stares at the guard.

"I was planning to overthrow Jastin as leader. As you can see some things got in my way." I nod as he gestures to the room around us. I try to wrap my head around one person over throwing a leader. I mean i'm not the smartest person, but I see some flaws in that plan.

"How did you know about the barriers." I mutter staring straight ahead of me at the opposite grey wall.

"Ah those, I helped create them and put them in. I know where every single one is in this building and how to start them up." I bring my knees up to my chest and lay my head on them.

"I have to get out of here." Just as the words left my mouth the door swung open, startling the guard.

"Jeff...Oh Jeff." Zeke mutters staring down at the guard who sits up quickly. "This would be rather shameful to have on record." He walks around the guard. "Sleeping on guard," He stops in front of him and bends over. "Rookie mistake." The guard, Jeff, huffs.

"Wasn't that exactly what I was implying to you two weeks ago." Zeke chuckles and stands back up placing his hands on his hips.

"That was when I was a rookie, not anymore my boy. I'm grown, into a full dog." He opens up his mouth, ready to howl when I clear my throat. He stops, mid mouth hanging to turn at me. "Do my eyes deceive me?" I roll my eyes and stand up. "Is this the bad ass criminal who takes down guards with her fist." I groan and hug my chest.

"Yeah then get taken down herself." I moan rubbing my head. "Here to break me out?" Zeke smiles.

"I wish." I narrow my eyebrows in confusion. "This time I have orders." In answer he lifts up a key card and swipes it down in front of my cell. I watch as the barrier glows to life then burns out. I turn to Zeke with a smile.

"My hero?" He pockets the key card and nods.

"Shiny armor and everything." He throws his arm out, beckoning me to him. "Now we must hurry for our chariot awaits." I smile and take his arm, following him out of the small jail.

"Thank you Zeke." I whisper once we reach the Pit. He shrugs and releases my hand.

"What you did was bad ass." I snort and cross my arms. "It also caused a madhouse."

"How so?" I question. Rubbing off dust from my knees.

"First we eat, then talk." He proposes. I nod and follow him into the cafeteria. Once filled with chicken and green beans I push my tray away and look up at him.

"Answers?" He nods throwing his fork down.

"Well after one of Jastins guards brutally swung his gun down upon your head, sending you out cold on the floor, Four got in a pretty heated argument with said guard." My Eyes widen and I clench my hands together.

"Four..." I whisper looking down at my lap, feeling a blush run across my face.

"Yes, number dude. Guess he is good for one thing. Well he also set off Jace. Who is not much talk...more action." I groan and rub my eyes. Already imagining both of them in matching jumpsuits.

"How much trouble did he get into?" Zeke laughs.

"None."

"What?" I gasped.

"Yeah, after he punched one of the guards sir Jastin himself made an appearance, coming from you're direction. Mind I say he was sporting some claw like scratches." I blush and look away, remembering my handy work I had done.

"Wonder how he got those." I mutter moving my scraps of food around on my tray.

"Wouldn't suppose he bought a cat?" Zeke asks, a smile spreading across his face. I laugh too.

"God Zeke you're smile is just like Uriah's." I freeze, my eyes opening up wide. "Oh my god i'm so sorry I just mentioned..." I stutter.

"Calm yourself Rae, its cool." He shifts in his seat, pushing his plate away.

"Are you sure...How...I mean...how are you?" I ask him, looking into his eyes to try to look past his wall. I hope he doesn't see it odd that a girl he barely knows is asking him about his death brother. Zeke sighs and stands up, wiping crumbs off of his pants.

"Ill show you how I have been doing." He starts to head for the door turning to me when I don't follow. "Coming Rae?" He ask, tilting his head to the side. I nod, smiling when I realize he doesn't have his wall up right now and doesn't seem to care that i'm some stranger.

**xxx**

I look out at the sunset, the sun dipping into the city. A city that is wrecked and destroyed. My city. My home. I look over at Zeke, sitting against the rock i'm also against. I pull at the tall grass swaying in the wind that surrounding us.

"So you come here alot?" I ask ripping the grass from the ground and tying the blade around my finger. I try to imagine Zeke walking up here and sitting on the ground just as we are now. Mourning his brother.

"Whenever I feel sad or lonely. This is how I cope." He looks down at his shoe and the back up at the city. "It doesn't help being around people. They think in order to help you, you need to talk about your feelings. Let them out to someone before they consume you." He is resting his arm on his knee and he looks like he is totally relaxed right now. "Total bullshit. No one understands." I smile and look behind us at the small stone that was engraved with his name.

"He would of loved it. Beautiful view of the city." He nods, playing with a string on his shoe. We grow silent, the only noise of the wind whistling in our ears. In this moment I close my eyes and remember Uriah for who he truly was. Not just because he fought bravely. No, because of his kind eyes and his smile that could light up any room he was. His laugh that just made you want to laugh along with him. The real Uriah.

"You know," he says speaking up. "You're good for him?" I tilt my head and raise an eyebrow.

"We still talking about Uriah here?" I ask raising an eyebrow. He smirks and looks down at his hand that he is closing in a small fist.

"No. Four. He needs some one like you. Someone that can help him move on. May not seem like it but he does." He turns away from me and pulls out a flower from the ground. "He already lost the love of his life once, he can't go through it twice." My smile fades as I look him in the eyes. Feeling every last thought leave my brain as his words wash over me.

When we return back to dauntless I let Zeke walk me to my room. We exchange goodbyes and he walks off down the hall. I fish out my key from my pocket it and shove it in the door, pushing it open, ready to take a shower and feel everything wash off of me and down the drain. I flick on the lights and kick off my shoes when I freeze. Feeling the presence of someone else.

"We need to talk." Tobias whispers from behind me. I stand up straight when I hear the door close behind me."Now."

* * *

**AND SCENE**

**sorry I know it was horrible**

**im sorry I haven't updated.**


	18. Chapter 18

**HEYYYY GUYS!**

**So sorry for delay, please find it in your hearts to forgive me**

**Went and saw Insurgent last night and let me tell you guys...IT WAS PERFECT IN EVERY SINGLE WAY POSSIBLE!**

**GO WATCH IT AND THEN GO WATCH IT AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY CAUSE I ALREADY KNOW YOU WILL!**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: V-Roth owns all these amazing people and their brains, i kinda just control them like puppets :)**

I spin around, bringing my fist up to punch my intruder. Tobias grabs my hand before it can connect with his jaw.

"This how you greet all your guest?" He asks gesturing to my fist he's still holding. I narrow my eyes and push away from him.

"Only intruders." He chuckles and follows me into the kitchen. "What the hell are you even doing here? How'd you even get in?" I ask throwing my jacket on the counter. He leans against the fridge and watches me.

"Is something going on between Zeke and you?" I stop and gawk at him.

"What!" I snort. He shrugs.

"Is there?" I roll my eyes and turn to look at him.

"No nothings going on with us. Why would I have to tell you if something is anyway? Are you going to dictate my relationships." He shakes his head and looks down at the floor blushing. Blushing? He clears his throat and looks back up at me.

"So how was jail time?" I look at him closely and shake my head.

"Uh- fine." I mumble grabbing a cup and filling it with water. "Hows your hand? Heard you took down a guard." He shrugs and looks away from me again. God just look at me, I want to scream. I silently groan.

"Its fine."

"Is it now?" I ask raising an eyebrow, making him smile and look away again. Why is he here in the first place? While i'm talking to my inner-self I don't notice him turn towards me. When I look up he's only inches away from me, pushing me in to the counter. "Why are you here four?" I whisper. He cups my chin and tilts it up so I look him straight in the eyes.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself." He whisperes back to me. Slowly he tilts his head and I look at his lips. God, just kiss me. Please. I push up on my toes so I can meet him halfway, my lips brushing against his. He grins and presses his mouth to mine, but pulls away too soon. I wanna pout and pull him back to me, but before I can he takes my face in his hands, his fingers strong and warm against my skin, and kisses me, firmer and more certain this time. I wrap my arms around his neck, sliding my hand into his hair and pulling on it slightly. I can't form a single thought in my head, the only thing I know is how his lips felt against mine. How long i've been waiting for this. Just his presence refills me, something i've been missing for a while now. But before I know what's happening, he lifts me up and set's me down onto the counter so we are the same height. His hands travels over my side, fitting to the bend in my waist, curving over my hip. I run my hands under the hem of his shirt and run them up along his strong stomach, feeling his muscles flex under my palms. I want this to happen, desperately want this, but at the same time I can hear a voice in my head saying how wrong it is. I break our kiss and turn to look away, gasping for air. He takes this as an opportunity to plant kisses up and down my jaw line. I open my mouth to tell him this is wrong, but all that comes out is a slow moan.

"Fo...ur..." I moan, tilting my head as he attacks my neck with his lips. My mind grows cloudy at his touch along my bare back. I open my eyes, catching sight of my dark hair and instantly freeze up. He senses something's wrong and abruptly stops. My hair isn't black, it's light, blonde. My hands drop from his hair and land in my lap. I quickly look down, averting his gaze as my hair shields him from my view.

"Hey." He whispers, pushing my hair back and cupping my chin so he can look into my eyes. Green against Blue. _Wrong!_ My mind screams at me.

"Sorry," I tear my gaze from his and scoot off the counter. "I let this go to far."

"I didn't help much either." He chuckles running his hand through his short dark hair. I glance at him and am hit with a pang of sadness. All I want is to be with him in every way possible, but not like this. Not when i'm not me. Not when he thinks i'm dead.

"Four, you should go." I whisper so quietly i'm surprised he even hears me. He nods, but doesn't move. I feel tears spring to my eyes, but I won't let him see me cry. I won't let him see me cry.

"Now." I choke out silently. This time he moves, and I follow him to the door. With his back turned I catch a glimpse of his tattoo peeking out from under his shirt. He opens the door and steps out and I lean against the door. Stopping, he turns towards me.

"I don't regret kissing you Kit." and with that he turns and leaves. Slowly I turn and shut the door, sagging against it as tears spring to my eyes, blurring my vision. A sob racks my body, meaningless weeping turning to full-on ugliness, my mouth open and my face scrunched up as sounds like a dying animal ring from my mouth. Its okay now, I tell myself. Its okay to cry and let yourself break.

**Right in the feels!**

**So I apologies for that, I kinda needed that, you guys kinda needed it. We all just needed it**

**So please leave a Review and tell me what you think, I love your feedback even when you guys scream at me**

**And go watch Insurgent!**

**And if you have already seen Insurgent please leave me a Review and tell me what you thought about it, I wanna know what you all thought!**

**Thanks a ton my beauties!**

**-Justliving11**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey so I think I might have fixed it...Maybe...**

**so enjoy if this worked and I dont have to delete it again**

My eyes are red and puffy the next morning. I rub at them as if that would rid the evidence of my sleepless night. Groaning, I give up and retreat back into my bedroom and pull on my shoes. I stop in front of a mirror and tilt my head to the side. My hair is thrown up into a ponytail, dirty from countless nights of not showering. I should clearly reconsider my daily hygiene schedule. I wear a plain black t-shirt that would have shown off my crows along my collarbone, had Karman not gotten them covered before we left. I slowly pick at the cover, wanting to see the dark ink against my pale skin. I stop however and drop my hands to my sides. I reach for my jacket and slip it on, not taking my eyes off of the the thin, narrow girl that looks back at me. Sighing I turn away and head down to the cafeteria. Its noisy and crowded like any other day. I find the table I shared with my friends during initiation and sink into it. Nearby conversation drifts into my mind, but I don't bother listening in. Someone slides in across from me and I slowly look up at them.

"Hey." Karmen whispers. Slowly I sit up, reaching for a muffin so I don't have to look at her.

"I'm not in the mood to get screamed at again." I mutter, picking at the wrapping on the muffin. She sighs and ruffles her hair. I notice that it has gotten considerably longer since the first day I met her.

"I'm not here to do that." She scowls grabbing her own muffin. "I came to say I was sorry for saying that." I look up at her midchew.

"Really?" I ask raising an eyebrow. She sighs and sets her muffin down and looks me in the eyes.

"Yes Tris I am, okay?" She snatches her muffin up again and a smile spreads across my face.

"Okay." I mouth plopping muffin into my mouth. We are silent, both of us eating, until Jace approaches us.

"Is it safe to enter war zone?" He questions the both of us. I nod and pat the bench beside me. He smiles and sits down without another thought. "Look at us, back together again like a happy family." Karmen narrows her eyes, earning a laugh from Jace. I smile, finally feeling like everything is almost back together.

"Been a crazy couple of days hasn't it?" I look up at her as I mentally play through everything that has happened since we got here in my mind. Jace glances at me. I'm still debating telling both of them what happened last night with Tobias, but then I remember my sobs all throughout the night and decide against it.

"Yeah." I say matter of factly. "Kinda crazy."

"Okay I feel like we are not even on a mission anymore." She groans into her hands.

"Not much we have been doing except fighting." Jace mutters reaching for eggs to shovel onto his plate. I watch him, remembering countless mornings of my mom giving me plates of eggs. I close my eyes and let my mind wander endlessly. Thoughts of my family before the war, before the choosing ceremony. Jace's snapping brings me back to reality. "Hey you in there." I blink a couple times before looking at him.

"Uh-yeah. Just had a bad night thats all." I tell them.

"You look it, what happened? Did you spend the night crying." She asks. Great, I think, I practically wear my feelings across my face.

"What!" I snort "No, I just couldn't sleep, not from what had happened the day before with the guards." I quickly add. They both look at me wary, but don't say anything.

"Yeah, about that." Jace whispers, moving his eggs around his plate with his fork. "What happened?" I stare at him blankly, not saying anything.

_Well I lied to you and went to the address, finding out why Jastin is so messed up. Then I found out he is secretly getting everyone in Dauntless ready to fight Erudite. He found out that I knew and that he knows who I am, then he locked me up in a jail cell. Oh, I also talked with Tobias. There might have been kissing._

"Nothing." I stat, looking down at the table.

"Okay." He mumbles finally shoving eggs into his mouth.

"I think we need to start looking into everyone." Karmen blurts out. I look up at her.

"What?" Jace and I ask her. She shrugs and looks down at her lap.

"I mean we arent getting anywhere, we arent finding anything. I'm beginning to think any lead we can find we should consider it." She finally looks up at us with wide eyes. Jace swallows his mouthful of eggs and asks, "What are you saying?" She lets out a long breath and looks at the both of us.

"I'm saying, anyone can be up to something." I look around at the cluster of people. The thought that anyone of them could be helping Jastin scares me. Jace nods his head in agreement.

"Okay, we should start looking every where, make our pool of searching even bigger."

"There's only three of us." I bring up. They both turn to look at me. "We can't look in to everyone with only three of us, I think we need to tell someone." Jace snorts.

"Like who?" I shrug my shoulders, but I already know the answer.

"Tobias." He stares at me like I just suggested we tattoo our butts.

"You can't be serious." I shake my head and turn to Karmen.

"I am. You guys said it yourself. We haven't been able to find anything, maybe we need to ask for help." He slams his hand on the table startling me.

"If you haven't noticed you usually have a bias towards him." I narrow my eyes and feel my hands form into fist.

"I don't have a bias towards Tobias." I mutter. He laughs.

"Yeah you do." I raise an eyebrow at him.

"And what's the matter if I even have a bias?"

"It clouds your vision of sight! You can't think straight." I don't notice the sounds of conversations slowly start to die down around us.

"I can think straight! I'm just not scared to admit that I need help." He throws his hands up in the air.

"I don't need help, the only one who needs help is you." He pushes away from the table and storms out of the cafeteria without another word. Everyone looks at me and I feel my face slowly grow warm.

"Nothing to see here." I mutter turning back to Karmen. "Thanks for having my back there."

"I mean what do you want me to say, its true you care about Tobias and the people around you." I open my mouth to argue with her, but she holds up her hand. "I'm not saying that's bad Tris. Lot of people do. Even Jace." I snort and trail my hand along the table.

"Yeah like who? Who is he biased towards." There a long pause before she finally answers.

"He has a bias for you."

**Did it work? **

**If your reading this then it did! YAY!**

**Please review and tell me what you think or if you have questions.**

**Once again I apologies for everything and that I didn't notice it right away.**

**-justliving11**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey!**

**Happy Early Easter!**

**Please review and tell me if you liked it or hated it.**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth is queen**

I lean against the railing overlooking the chasm. Water hitting the rocks below and spraying my ankles. I don't hear him come up behind me, I don't even turn towards him when he joins me by the railing.

"Hello _Kit." _

"Jastin." I mutter.

"I hope you're adventure was fun." My skin grows cold. He knows. But how can he know? "Out with Jace? I do hope you went down to the Old Pier. One of my favorites." I slowly swallow and look up at him.

"Yeah, amazing time actually." I finally turn to look at him. I smile seeing his neck lined with my fingernail marks. "Nasty marks you got there." I bob my head a little, indicating his neck. He smiles and looks down into the chasm.

"Just a little mix up that's all."

"Mix up." I mutter taking notes of his posture. He's relaxed. He must not be scared of me or he's just good at hiding it.

"Yes, a mix up, one that will never happen again." He mutters standing up. Now I've made him irritated. "If you're done with the bantering I would like you to go to Erudite now and fetch me those supplies I had asked you for." I stand up, remembering what he had asked me when he pulled me away from my friends the other day.

"Sure." I smile. He nods and turns to leave.

"Beatrice," I turn towards him at the sound of my name. "I would hate for anyone to find out about this little mix up that had happened. I don't want consequences to come back and hit you in the back." I swallow a lump I my throat and nod.

"What mix up." He smiles at my words.

"That;s my girl." I shudder at his words and turn my head until he leaves. I'm his puppet that he controls. He has the strings, and all I can do is sit in his hands. I straighten out my jacket and turn towards the stairs and head up them, my destination, Erudite.

...

I stand outside of the building that I have been so close to death before, practically begged for it at one point. I walk inside the building and stand inside. The usual smell of dust covered pages fill my nostrils. Despite having the Factionless and Dauntless attack them and destroy their building a couple years ago, it's oddly strange how everything seems the same. White walls and white floors, computers lined up everywhere you could possibly look.

I notice the empty space upon a wall where a portrait was once held. Nobody really looks at me or shows interest. People who sit behind a computer wear blue, but some also have grey on. Some wear black and others wear red and white. A mix of all the factions. I laugh at that.

"May I help you?" Someone behind me asks. I turn towards them and nod. They are about a foot taller than me and wear a bright blue shirt with black jeans. Erudite and Dauntless.

"Yeah, i'm here to pick up something for Jastin, Dauntless leader." He narrows his eyes at me. "Or whatever you want to call it."

"Follow me." He mutters and turns to head down a row of computers and down a hallway. I try to keep track of all the turns we take. Right, left, left, right, and then I lost track just like I did everyday Peter would lead me one step closer to what it thought was my death. We stop in front of a big white door. He types in a series of numbers next to a keypad by the door then shoves his finger on a small screen. A loud beep rings and the doors slide open.

I follow him into what looks like a lab. We pass by many people dressed in blue, probably the ones who consider themselves Erudite. When I notice someone with brown hair and dressed in Erudite blue, their back towards me as they stare into a microscope, I freeze up and stop in my tracks.

"Caleb." His name leaves my lips before I can even think about what I should do. He straightens up and turns to look at me. I heave a quiet sob when I see his familiar face. His hooked nose that's so close to mine, dimpled cheeks, and my moms green eyes. His eyebrows furrow when he sets his eyes on me, like he knows me. He does. Just not like this I tell myself. I see his lips start to form my name, but he stops himself. Probably thinking what everyone else thinks.

"_But she's dead"_

"_She's not here anymore"_

"_She risked her life to save us"_

Before he can ask me anything i'm scrambling after the man and leaving Caleb behind with questions swarming around in his head. When I catch up to the guy he is pulling down a crate.

"Contains glass, careful." He slowly hands it over to me. I expect it to be heavy, but as soon as he hands it over i'm surprised by how light it is.

"What is it?" I ask peering over it to look at him.

"I don't know. I don't snoop around orders, I just do my job." He grunts, pulling out a clipboard and crossing something out.

"Okay." I whisper turning to leave when he stops me.

"Fingerprint." He hold out the clipboard towards me.

"What?" I ask him.

"Fingerprint or you can't take that." He points to the crate in my hand. I smile and put the crate down.

"Where do I fingerprint." I ask holding my thumb up. He points to a small grey box on his clipboard. I slowly press my thumb into it and apply pressure. When I remove my finger its coated in a shimmery grey powder.

"You can go now." I roll my eyes and pick the crate up and slowly start my walk out. When I pass where Caleb was, hes not there. I hope I didn't scare him off. I reach the hallway and the doors seal shut behind me. I look to my right then to my left. Great. The hallway is long and bright. I'm used to the darkness of Dauntless that this brightness seems odd. When I reach the end of the hallway I peer down the left and catch sight of familiar blonde hair. I almost drop the crate in my hands as I crane my neck to see who it is, when a hand grabs me by the shoulder. I open my mouth to scream, when I am turned around. I stare straight into his green eyes.

"They found you." Caleb mumbles starting at me with his look of curiosity.

"What" I ask trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Jace and Karmen." I stop trying to free myself and look up at him.

"How do you know them." Caleb turns his head to look down the hallway and then back at me.

"Not here Beatrice." _Beatrice _the joy of hearing my name fills me with happiness. Even through all the things he has done, he is the only one I have left. That should count for something. "I would take you back to my apartment, but i'm afraid thats not safe either."

"Caleb what's going on?" I ask moving closer to him, well the closest I can get with a box shoved between us.

"Beatrice we need to talk, soon. However, you need to get back to Dauntless. They will become suspicious soon." Questions fill my head.

"Who? Who will become suspicious!" He hushes me and I lower my voice, "Caleb what's going on how do you know i'm alive?" He looks me in the eyes and lowers his voice below a whisper where I have to strain to hear it in the empty hallway.

"You have to trust me Beatrice. I know I've never given you any reasons why you should, but believe me this time. I will come to you when the time is right." He steps away from me and I fidget with the box in my arms.

"Caleb.." He cuts me off before I can say anything more.

"You'll take this left and then another left and right to get back to the main lobby." He sweeps in and kiss me on the forehead. "Safe travels Beatrice." Then he turns down a hallway and is gone. I stare dumbfounded at where he just stood.

"What.." I whisper as I follow his orders. I don't want to be here any longer than I have, the smell is finally getting to my head. I make it to the lobby and leave without another thought. The walk back to Dauntless is hard and confusing. Although the box is light I feel like with every step it starts to weigh even more. I stop, gasping for breath, leaning against a destroyed lamppost for help. I set the box down and stare at it. Then my eyes widen. God how could I have been so stupid this whole time. I mentally slap myself. This whole time I've been carrying around what could possibly be what will control the whole population of Dauntless once again. I slowly slide down to my knees, ignoring the shards of glass that dig into my knees.

Prying the top off with my nails I peer inside and gasp. Little rows of medium glass tubes line the box, filling it up to the top. I slowly reach in and wiggle one out from the clamps its in. I stare at the dark blue liquid, tilting it upside down and shaking it. I notice the surrounding lights slowly start to dim singling that the power will be shutting down for the night. I quickly shove the tube in my pocket and and close the crate and pick it up. Continuing my slow walk towards the Dauntless compound.

**You know for the love of god I try to format this but it never wants to work!**

**ARGHHHHHHH**

**Well I hope you enjoyed please review and tell me what you think**

**-Justliving11**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey**

**So this is a "Just because I love you guys chapter"**

**And i also wanted to thank** **the5elementsOfNature for your review, it helped me SOOOO much**

**So this chapters for you, hope you like.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: V-Roth owns this, I'm seriously jealous.**

* * *

When I reach Dauntless its pitch black and my shirt clings to me from sweat. Gasping for a break I heave the box through the doors. I bend over as I try to find my breath. After a couple minutes of sputtering on my own breath, I stand up straight.

"Okay." I mutter bending down to pick up the box. "I just gotta carry you to Jastin and then I can shower." With shaky steps I slowly walk down the hallway and into the Pit. I know its late, but I see some people leaning against the walls talking in low voices. My mind flashes back to when Peter tried to throw me over the chasm. My eye tingle with tears as I think of his familiar lemongrass smell. No, I tell myself. I will not remember Al. I will not think of him at this moment, I command myself. When I shuffle closer towards the people I hear my name being called.

"Kit?" Tobias leans away from the wall and advances toward me. I notice the brown bottle held closely in his hand.

"Hey Tobias." I say, trying to make my voice not sound strained.

"Where have you been all day?" He asks, eyeing the box in my hands. I try to move it around so I can look him in the face, but I'm unsuccessful.

"Oh you know, just lugging this thing from Erudite." He can clearly see i'm struggling.

"Here, let me take that." He sets his bottle down on the ground and opens his arms out to take it from me, but I back away.

"Hey now, i'm not weak." I joke, though secretly i'm begging for him to take it away from me. He inches closer to me.

"Come on, you had to carry that thing from Erudite. Hand it over." This time I do as he says, and practically shout for joy when its out of my aching arms. I feel like I could do twirls and jump over rainbows right now, but i'm by Tobias so I keep my cool. He rearranges the box so he can see me over it.

"Jastin wanted it." I mumble and start to lead the way towards his office. Its quiet on our walk there. For once in my lifetime it's awkward with Tobias.

"So, what's Jastin getting from Erudite." I turn to look at him. His curiosity is just as bright as mine was.

"Oh, you know," I shrug, "Just some Dauntless initiation simulations." He nods his head. As we descend down to the offices I sneak a look at him. His hair is shorter than it was before I died, back to the way the Abnegation cut it. When we reach the door leading to his office I turn towards him and hold my waiting arms out.

"No." He chuckled, shaking his head. My arms drop to my sides.

"What?" He still has a smile on his face.

"Come on you carried this thing all day. I can handle carrying it through a door." I want to argue with him, but I fear if I do we would be out here all night. So I turn to reach for the door and pull it open. Its pitch black inside, weird. I thought Jastin would be in here stalking me on his home videos. I flip the switch on and turn towards his desk, catching my scream before it can escape. My hands cover my mouth and I stumble backwards into Tobias at the sight in front of me. "What?" He mutters, not having seen what I have seen yet. He slightly shoves me out of the way and I see him falter with his steps. In front of us the leader of Dauntless lay, sprawled out on his desk in a puddle of his own blood.

"Oh my god." I mouth through my hands. Tobias sets the box down and steps closer to Jastin's body. I reach for his arm, yanking him back. "What are you doing?" I hiss. He looks down at me and yanks his arm from my hold.

"Checking to see if he is alive." He replies.

"I think laying in your own puddle of blood is a sign for being dead." I snort. He doesn't say anything back. I carefully follow him around the desk. "What is that." I mumble, indicating the small silver dart in the back of his neck. I reach my hands toward it, ready to pull it out when Tobias closes his own hand around mine.

"Don't." He mouths. I look up at him and pull my hand back to my chest.

"Tobias what do we do." I stutter, not finding any joy in this.

"We have to get out of here, we can't be here when they find him." He starts to walks back to the desk when I catch sight of a glowing red dot.

"Tobias they already know we were here." I whisper, pointing up to the camera. He turns slightly, only enough for him to see it through the corner of his eye.

"Come on Kit." He whispers and then he quickly exits the room, me following in pursuit. Once out in the hallway we jog back into the Pit. I scan the walls searching for any sign of life. The guy Tobias was with earlier must have left because we are the only ones out here. I shiver with that thought. The last time it was this empty was when I had stopped the simulation and my father was killed.

Tobias look down at me, as if he is asking if i'm okay. I nod my head and follow him up the path on the right side of the Pit and start to climb. I'm breathless when we reach the top of the glass room, overlooking the city. My head pounds and its at this moment that I realize I haven't eaten since my talk with Jace and Karmen this morning. Tobias leads the way to the elevators on the right side of the room, level eight. When the doors close I lean my head against the cool glass and count the beeps in my head.

_One..two...four...six...eight._

The elevator reaches the eighth floor and the doors open, greeting us with silence.

"Shouldn't someone be on guard." I whisper so only Tobias can hear me. He walks quickly down the hallway, turning right at the end.

"Someone should. Only question is where are they." He mutters. There only one door ahead of us, but I already knew that. Tobias opens it calmly. The opposite wall is still covered with screens, but instead of the city its Dauntless. The Pit, the cafeteria, and the chasm. Every square inch of Dauntless is shown on the screens. Tobias eases himself into one of the chairs and starts typing away on a keyboard fiercely.

"What are you doing." I mumble standing beside him.

"I'm pulling up footage from Jastin's office." He turns to look up at me. "We can see what happened and delete the footage from when we came." As he talks he pull up the footage on one of the screen, rewinding it. I watch as we enter the room and then quickly leave, taking the box with us. He clicks another button and the video rewinds faster. "Here." He shouts, playing the footage and pointing at it.

I watch as Jastin is sitting at his desk, flipping through some papers when the door opens. He looks up and says something that I can't hear.

"Can you make it so we can hear them?" Tobias shakes his head.

"We don't record noise." I turn my attention back to the video and see that whoever has entered the room has come into the frame. Both are dressed in black, with masks covering their faces. I can tell they are having some kind of argument when Jastin rises from his chair. One of the figures places a hand on his arm pushing him back down while the other inches behind the desk. Jastin is distracted with the one shoving him in the back of his chair that he doesn't see the other one pull out a small slender gun, almost like the ones we used when we played capture the flag.

He tenses up when he feels it being pressed against his neck, then he turns to his computer and starts typing away. He points to the corner of the room where I remember a printer was. The first person leaves the view of the camera and then its just Jastin and the other one. Something passes in his face, fear? And then he sags forward from the force of the blow on his neck. Almost instantly blood starts to pool around him and then the two hooded figures vanish.

Tobias types away for a couple of minutes and then when he finishes he turns to look at me.

"Done. Now we were never there." I cross my arms and shift my feet around.

"Shouldn't we tell somebody?" He shakes his head and gets up, he stands in front of me. He is about a foot taller than me still. He places both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Hey, its okay, We're okay." I nod along with what he says, but I can't help thinking that I don't feel okay.

"I can't believe he's dead. I mean I hated him just as much as anyone else but...wow" I stutter, not really knowing what to say.

"Come on." He pulls me with him towards the door. "I'll walk you back to your room." I smile and lean against him. He reaches for the door when I hear a crack. I instantly freeze up. I don't have to say anything because he hears it to.

"Tobias.." I whisper under my breath. He straightens up and doesn't move. Then we hear it again. I crane my head to look behind us, but Tobias hisses at me.

"Don't." I still my head and close my eyes. I can feel his muscles clench together as he slowly twists the knob. When we open the door the hallway is just as empty as it was when we arrived. He closes the door behind us and we swiftly make it back to the elevator. "I'm not walking you back to your room." He mutters jabbing a finger into the button. I turn to look at him.

"Why?"

"You're coming to my room tonight." He locks eyes with me and I nod my head. The closer the elevator gets to our floor I start to hear the beeps until it settles on our floor. We step back when the doors open and aren't given a moment to process what happening when two guns are pulled on us and I hear the echos of the trigger getting pulled around me. I feel the sting in my shoulder and i'm jerked back by the force. My head slams into the ground and my vision grows dark and every breath i'm able to take in burns even more than the last one did. Finally with one shaky breath I close my eyes and I don't have the strength to try to open them again, when everything fades to black.

* * *

**So I hope that gave the story some action and thriller you were looking for ****the5elementsOfNature**

**Please Review and tell me what you liked or if you hated it or if you have any suggestions.**

**THANKS A TON!**

**-Justliving11**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Learning time!_**

**_Hope you all will like it_**

**_Ive been trying so hard all week to tie everything up and figure out everyone's motives_**

**_so enjoy and please review! _**

**_I squeal like a little girl when I see I got a review._**

**_Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns this, _**

* * *

_Th-thud th-thud th-thud_

I feel the beat of my heart thudding in my head when I come to. At first when I open my eyes I see nothing except fuzziness. Panic starts to set in and I start trembling. When I open them again, I can start to make out shapes. I close my eyes and breathe in a ragged breath before I open them again. This time i'm able to see. I'm in a dark warehouse, sun light drips in from windows near the ceiling. My head pounds with immense pressure making me groan from the pain.

"She's awake!" Someone hisses making me freeze. I slowly swivel in the wooden chair, trying to locate the voice when I spot Tobias seated in a chair a couple feet away from me. He's still knocked out, his head hanging at the back of the chair like a rag doll. I hear footsteps from behind me and prepare for a fight I might have to conduct.

"Beatrice." Another voice whispers, softer this time. I feel my hands fall at my sides when I recognize the voice. I slowly turn to look at him when his name falls from my mouth.

"Kedryck?" I mumble, my voice comes out ragged. Kedryck walks in front of me and kneels down. Instics kick in and I lean back from him.

_He knocked me out. He knocked Tobias out. He could have killed us. He's a threat._

He reaches out from me, but I back up, bringing my knees up to my chest.

"You could have killed us, you-you killed Jastin." I don't remember when I started crying, but by now i'm choking on my own tears.

"Beatrice." He starts reaching out for me again.

"No!" I gasp slipping off the chair and backing into a wall. "Stay away from me. Stay away from Tobias you're a murderer!" I sob. I see the damage my words did flash in his eyes. He turns away from me and when he turns back his eyes are glazed with wetness.

"Beatrice you have to believe me." He slowly gets up and walk towards me with his arms out in a cautious manner, like i'm some wounded animal that needs help. I don't need help, he's the one that needs help.

"Why would I believe anything you say to me." I hiss, trying to fill my voice with as much venom as I can muster. "You killed Jastin and now you're gonna kill us." I start to choke up on the last part, leaning into the wall for support.

"You have to trust me that i'm not gonna hurt either of you." I look up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Why would I _ever_ do that." I mutter. Kedryck takes another step towards me and reaches out to touch me. When he places his hand on my shoulder I clench my jaw and grab it, twisting it until hes on his knees begging for me to stop. I drop his arm and raise my foot to kick him when I hear another voice.

"Beatrice don't." I stop with my foot halfway to Kedryck's chest, turning to look at Caleb.

"Caleb." I mumble, a new wave of tears crashing over me. I flash back to waking up in Erudite, with Caleb was there. When he decided to betray me for Jeanine. When he decided to betray his only family left.

I forgave him. I had to because he was all I had left. I died for him, but yet he still betrays me.

"How could you?" I breathe, my voice trembling. Caleb steps towards me, but when he touches me I can't help myself from collapsing into his arms.

"I didn't." He murmurs holding me close to his chest. I never knew Caleb was one for hugging, especially since we never had any contact in Abnegation. He pulls back from me so he can look me in the face. "Beatrice i'm sorry we had to knock you out, it was the only way to get you to come with us without anyone noticing."

I glance over at Tobias's slumped figure in the chair, Caleb follows my gaze. "We had to take him with us, he wasn't going to leave you alone that night."

_That Night_

How long have I been out? I start to wonder.

"You're brothers right Tris." Kedryck murmurs, wiping blood from his split lip.

"You couldn't have found any other way to talk to me." I mutter rubbing the back of my head. Caleb leads me back to my chair and helps me sit down, pulling up a chair of his own.

"It was necessary." He whispers. I look over at Tobias again.

"When's he gonna wake up?" I ask no one in particular. Kedryck pinches his nose and looks over at him.

"Any time now, which is why we have to talk fast." This catches my attention.

"About what?" I ask, looking at Caleb. I notice how much older he looks now. Five years has changed him a lot. Caleb catches me staring and raises an eyebrow.

"What?" He asks, his Erudite curiosity filling him up. I blush and look down at my hands.

"You just look different from when I last saw you." He chuckles and I look up at him.

"Beatrice last time you saw me I was seventeen, i'm twenty two now." I stare at him dumbfounded.

Of course he's twenty two, its been five years. I guess I just thought when time stopped for me, that it actually did stop for everyone else. I feel the tears coming and I look away. I don't want him to see how this little piece of information has upset me. But why wouldn't it? I lost five years of my life. Five.

"That means i'm twenty-two." I whisper under my breath. I'm twenty-two. I glance up at Tobias and I see how he aged in just these five years. He's Twenty-four. I'm twenty-two. Kedryck clear his throat startling me.

"Beatrice we don't have time, he could be waking up any second now and from what I've seen he doesn't know you're alive." I shake my head and look at the both of them.

"What's going on, wait...Caleb how do you know him?" I ask pointing at Kedryck.

"You'll find out soon how, we just need to clear some other things up first." I nod my head to show him i'm listening. Kedryck pulls up a chair besides Caleb.

"First off, we didn't kill Jastin. The only thing we were doing in Dauntless that night was retrieving you."

"If you didn't kill him then who did?" I ask looking between the both of them.

"That's why we need your help. We believe who ever killed Jastin knows you're alive and is gonna come for you next." I stare at him.

"Why? Why do they want me. I haven't done anything." Caleb waves me off and looks down at his shoes.

"Its not what you've done. Its what I've done to bring you back." I straightened up and looked at him.

"What? Bring me back. Are you talking about when David shot me?" He nods. "Jace and Karmen saved me, they told me everything when I woke up from my coma in WS." Caleb nods along at every word.

"Not everything, I wouldn't let them tell you all of it." I frown and look at him.

"What is all of it then?" He straightens up and scratches his nose before he starts talking.

"After you went to shut down the memory serum, I ran back to one of the labs where me and Matthew had been working together. We were trying to create a serum that could bring someone back. Only problem with it was we had never tested it. Didn't know if there would be side effects or how long it would take to activate. All I knew at that moment while I was running back to the lab was that you forgave me. Even I wouldn't have forgiven myself for what I did to you." He locks eyes with me for a brief seconds before looking away again. "Anyway, when I ran back to you David was knocked out in his wheelchair and you laid on the ground in a puddle of your own blood. I could have picked you up and dragged you to the hospital, but I didn't know if it was too late or not. So I injected the serum into. I knew if Tobias found out I gave it to you he would yell at me for not trying to fight harder with you when you went in instead of me and then treating you as a lab experiment." Caleb shifts in his seat and clears his throat. "So I ran back to the lab and called Jace and Karmen. I met them in Erudite before you had come in. When I called them up they were in the Fray so they came and helped me. Jace decided that we had to fake your death, we had to see if the serum would work so we had to get you away from everyone. Remember in Erudite how Peter faked your death?" He asks turning towards me.

"Yes." I answer barely above a whisper.

"Well we did something very similar. When we were constructing this serum we knew that the heart wouldn't function properly at first, so it would beat only enough to keep you alive but no machine could pick up the beat. So the day before everyone was heading back to Chicago Karmen and Jace had switched you're body out with someone who died during the time you shut down the serum. They took you back to WS where you could heal and get your strength back." By the time he is done he is leaning forward staring at his hands that are clasped on his knees.

"What about Kedryck? How did you meet him.?" I ask, biting my thumb nail as I await the answer.

"Well remember in the bureau, that room with all the family names." I nod along remembering that room, tree room or something. "Well one day when I was in there I noticed that there was a Kedryck Prior, he was dads father." I turn to look at Kedryck and I see it almost immediately. I see my dad in his face and the way his eyebrows scrunch together. "So I went to talk with someone if there were records of people in the city and they showed me to the library, that's when I ran into you that day. I was searching for who this man was. If he still lived in Erudite and if he had survived the war that was going on back home. So when we came back I looked for him and found him. I told him everything and he's been helping me ever since." I swallow what feels like a humongous lump in my throat, its probably all the information I just learned.

"Wow." I murmur rubbing my temples as if that will help my growing headache.

"We know its a lot to take in, but thats not why we took you from Dauntless." I look up at Kedryck and narrow my eyebrows.

"Then why?"

"Well we had to inform you on all of this and we had to meet like this because we all are being watched. Tris I told you this before. They are always watching."

"Who!' I exclaim. Caleb reaches for my hand, his touch calming me down.

"We also needed to help you to learn that someone out there knows you are back. It could possibly be someone who worked with Jeanine. You're in trouble. Jastin had knowledge and that's why he was killed."

"But Tris it wasn't about what you read in the basement." Kedryck whispered leaning close to me. I stare at him confused. He had told me he never went down there before. Not even once. I shake my head and lean back in the chair.

"What do you need from me then." I exhale pinching my nose.

"We need your help. If you can offer us protection while we destroy all the data that brought you back we could stop this all. Tris someone is after this data and if they get it, we are all in trouble." I look at my brother and can't believe he is asking for me to help him.

"Caleb but you worked so hard to make it why would you want to get rid of it?" He shakes his head and stands up.

"Tris it could cause more harm for you and I vowed that I would never hurt you again if you survived." I close my eyes and let everything sink in.

"Okay." I whisper. "I'll help you." Caleb turns to face me.

"Really!" He exclaims. I nod smiling.

"You're my brother of course I would help you." Caleb smiles shyly and looks away. In the silence we hear moaning coming from Tobias. Kedryck turns to face me and grabs my hand pulling me close to him.

"We will talk soon, I will send messages, but we can't be seen together in public. Same with Caleb." I nod along with his words, understanding what he says. "You are to keep this to yourself unless it is absolutely necessary for your safety to inform others. Be safe Beatrice." Then he leans forward and kissed my forehead.

"Get away from her!" Tobias snarls, stumbling to get out of his seat. Kedryck stands and looks at me.

"I am so sorry for what i'm about to do." He whispers and I narrow my eyebrows confused. He picks up a pipe from the floor and walks over to Tobias. Then in one swift movement while he is still waking up he slams it into the back of his head, knocking him out cold again. I gasp, my eyes growing wide.

"Was it really that necessary!" Caleb mumbles. Kedryck turns to him.

"Yes it was, he couldn't have seen us here or he would assume we killed Jastin. We have to go now. Tris he will be waking up in a few hours and then you can leave." And with that he ducks behind a tarp and a door slams shut. Caleb gives me a weak smile before he follows behind him, leaving me alone with an unconscious Tobias.

* * *

_**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!**_

_**Some info we got, and a mission we are going to start with.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed leave me a review and tell me what you think.**_

_**-Justliving11**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry this took FOREVER**

**I had a bit of writers block and School**

**This chapter goes out to the5elementsofnature who is Jasmine!**

**Also I wanted to thank Emily for her review**

**I squealed like a pig while I was reading it**

**Anyway...**

**_So I was totally just going through this and realized I slipped up and let Tobias say Tris lol, so I fixed it_**

**Hope you enjoy and review**

**I do not own Divergent**

* * *

He comes to about two hours later. I hear him moan as he straightens up in his chair. He doesn't see me at first because i'm seated in the corner with my head against the wall and my eyes closed.

"Kit!" He hisses, worry laced in that one word. I open an eye and turn to look at him. He stands from his chair and looks over to mine. Although i'm enjoying a rather confused Tobias, I really just want to go home at this point.

"Over here." I say loud enough for him to hear me. He practically sighs when he seems me. He runs over to me kneeling besides me.

"Are you okay?" He asks checking me over for any signs of an injury.

"Just peachy." I mutter pulling myself up with the use of the wall. I stretch, my joints popping from being in the same position for too long. Tobias is rubbing the back of his head as he scans over the vacant building.

"How long have you been awake?" He asks turning back to me. I hug myself and look down at my dusty boots.

"Longer than you. Come on." I start heading in the direction Caleb and Keydrick left in.

"Wait." He calls reaching out for my arm and pulling me back to him.

"What?" I ask starting to get annoyed. Its not like he's been here forever, awake. If I had it my way I would have just left him. I stop instantly at that thought. I look back up at him, breaking my daze. I don't think like that. I shake my head as if that will clear it.

"Kit we were kidnapped." He says as if that should mean something.

_Not really Tobias._

"There gone." I mutter turning to leave when he stops me once again.

"What do you mean?" I moan rubbing my mouth.

"I mean they left, through that door." I say pointing to the door. He scratches right above his eyebrow and looks at me.

"Why would anyone kidnap us and then not do anything?" I stare at him, wishing he would just accept that I was kidnapped and he was just there. I put a hand on my hip and turn in a slow circle, thinking of what I can say to him.

"Okay listen," I say finally deciding on it. "I was kidnapped and you were just there with me." I say as plainly as I can. Its the truth, just not the full truth.

"What do you mean?" He asks clearly confused. I clench my hands into fists and glare at him wide eyed.

"Can we just talk about this later and go back to Dauntless." He gives me a weird look. Probably thinking i'm crazy. I am crazy. I mean i'm posing as some fake person in front of my friends and boyfriend. I think that's the clear definition of crazy.

"Okay." He mumbles allowing me to pass by him. I lead the way out of the building, revealing we are just on the outskirts of Erudite. Of course Caleb.

We make it to the train tracks in an eerie silence. I balance on one of the rails when I feel the vibration starting in it.

"Its coming." I mumble stepping off and standing by him. We wait, watching the train slowly come into view. When it's just ten feet away we start jogging along sides the track. Tobias grabs on to the handle, bringing his arm out to hoist me in. I take it thankful for his help and swing in, him following right behind. I stand at the edge of the open door, the wind twirling my hair around my face. He stands beside me, hanging onto something above us. I watch him slowly pushing himself out of the train then back in. Then he repeats the process all over again.

"How's your head?" I ask when he's halfway out of the train. He pulls himself in and runs his hand on the back of head.

"Been better, I can't really remember what happened." I cross my arms and look back out at the moving city before me.

"They swung a pipe on your head." I mutter to him, remembering Keydricks swift swing.

"Why? Were they trying to get information out of you?" I look at him out of the corner of my eye. He's watching me closely, like he's trying to read me.

"More like telling me information." I shrug leaning back against the cars wall.

"Look Kit if you're in trouble you know you can trust me right?" I look him over. He's right. I can trust him. I would trust him with my life, but I feel like I can't trust him with this. Maybe not yet.

"I'll yell when i'm being held at gun point." I say jokingly, but he doesn't crack a smile. "Hey don't worry, I know what i'm getting myself into." He looks like he wants to say something, maybe try to change my mind into getting myself to open up, but we are already at Dauntless. I give him one last look before I jump off the train, bending my knees as I land and then continuing a slow jog to slow down. He's next to me in seconds, opening up the door and letting me through. I climb the steps fast, my feet thundering under me. Tobias following in a thunder of steps.

We reach the pit and I stop abruptly. Almost everyone in Dauntless is here, everyone holding a brown bottle or small silver flasks. Everyone is gathered around the ledge where a man stands on a box, towering over everyone. I don't know him, I don't even think i've seen him here before. I look to Tobias and and he just looks down at me.

"What's going on?" I ask him. Before he has time to open his mouth a girl who has been looking at us open hers.

"You haven't heard?" She half whispers, surprised. I look her over as Tobias answered her question. She has dark black hair that is pulled back in a complicated braid that gives me a headache just looking at it. Her eyes match her hair but hold a joyful, young look. She can't be much older than me. Her skin is fair and is covered with tattoos. She has two long ones that stretch up both of her arms, starting from the wrist to her shoulder. She has something written on her neck that I can't see and multiple piercings covering one of her ears. Its in plain facts, this girl is Dauntless.

I tune back into the conversation when she starts talking. Half way through I learn her name is Jasmine, her and Tobias seem to know each other. This makes me clench my jaw. I can't be jealous. I clear my thoughts and try to focus on her.

"...in his office out cold. They said he must have been dead all night. If you asks me though he had it coming." My ears perk up and I narrow my eyes.

"Why do you say that?" She flicks her eyes to me and giggles, leaning in closer to us.

"It was no secret what Jastin was doing around here." I look up at Tobias, not really knowing what she means by that.

"Quiet down everyone!" Shouts the guy who is standing on the box. Someone hits that sounds like a gong and the shouts slowly stop, "Thank you. As you all have probably heard our leader Jastin was murdered last night." Jasmine turns away, but not before I catch her wink at Tobias. I look up at him, feeling like I just got a slap right across my face. One that stung too.

"What's her deal?" I ask him in a low whisper. He scratches the back of his neck and turns his attention away from the guy.

"We may have butted around a bit back when we were in initiation." I choke out a laugh making multiple people turn to look at me.

"Wow, you slept with her." I mutter looking back up to the front. I catch him staring at me. I don't know why i'm mad. I didn't even know him back then. He could do anything he wanted, I keep telling myself.

"What does it matter that was years ago." He whispers close to my ear. I dart a look up to him telling him not now.

"We have yet to discover who killed him, but we will. We won't let this injustice go by." At these words multiple fists are thrown into the air followed by screams of agreement. "We all know how brave he was as our leader. Picking us up after the war. He helped us become who we were today. He helped us remember what being Dauntless meant." A cry rises from the center of the crowd, followed by a whoop. The Dauntless cheer at different pitches, high and low, bright and deep."We will celebrate him now, and remember him always!" the man yells. Someone hands him a dark bottle, and he lifts it. "To Jastin our brave leader!"

"To Jastin!" shouts the crowd. Arms lift all around me, and the Dauntless chant his name. "Jastint! Ja-stin! Ja-stin!" They chant until his name no longer sounds like a name. It sounds like the screams of a battle call. I look down at my feet, remembering standing here when we did this for Al. I remember how sick I felt afterwards. People bring their bottles to their lips and someone shoves one into my empty hand.

"Looked like you needed a pick me up."Jace screams over the other voices. I smile, happy to see his face and raise my bottle in the air then bring it to my lips and downing the cold liquid. He slides his arm around my shoulder and pulls me to his side. When I look back over to where Tobias was, he's disappeared in the mess of people. Jace pulls me with him as he leads me down to his room. I sit on his couch looking around at the place. I've never been in here, I think to myself. I set the now empty bottle on the coffee table and look up at Jace as he enters the room and sits besides me.

"Where you been?" He asks slowly looking me over. I rub my hands together and set them down between us. I need to tell him. Caleb said to tell if I only had to. I look up at him and I know I have to tell him. "You look like you haven't slept in days." He murmurs. I close my eyes and lean my head against his shoulder.

"I haven't really." I mumble. We sit in silence and I start to fall asleep only when he shifts making my eyes open wide.

"Look about the other day, when I yelled at you for wanting to tell Tobias about everything, I shouldn't have yelled. I get it you love him and I know this is hard for you." I look at him fumbling with his hands. "Its just..." He mumbles then looks up at me. "I like you a lot Tris." A shiver runs up my body hearing him say my name. "And I can't help falling in love with you." He whispers reaching for my hands. I let him take them and hold them in his. Its different. Tobias's hands were big and scared. Jace's were a bit smaller than his and more soft. When I look at him his eyes are closed.

"Jace." I whisper. He doesn't open his eyes at the sound of my voice, but he releases my hands.

"When I open my eyes you'll be gone and i'll be here alone." I stand up slowly, only stopping when I reach the door.

"Thanks for everything Jace." He doesn't move from his spot on the couch ,so I close the door behind me and walk away. I don't know where i'm going, but I end up right outside someone's door. I pound on it, relieved when he opens it.

"Look Kit I told you I didn't sleep with her." Tobias mutters upon seeing me.

"Shut up." I mutter throwing myself at him and pressing my lips to his. I surprise him, but he grabs for my waist bringing me closer to him.I close the door with my shoe as we continue to stumble our way back to his bed.

"Kit." He moans against my lips. I shush him up by peeling my shirt off and pushing him down onto the bed. When he grabs my arm and pulls me down with him I giggle.

* * *

**The feels**

**OH! OH!**

**I hope you liked and Im also sorry for what I did**

**Please review**

**-Justliving11**


	24. Chapter 24

**HEYYYYYYY GUYSSSSS**

**GUESS WHATTTTTTT**

**YOUR GONNA BE GETTING A BUNCH OF UPDATES NOW THAT SCHOOL IS OVER!**

**WHOOOOOOOP**

**So this chapter is more of just a filler next one I promise we will start to get into everything.**

**Please Review**

**Disclaimer-Veronica Roth owns her ppl, not me...I wish**

* * *

I feel instant guilt when I wake up to Tobias's hands around me. Slowly I wiggle free from his death grip, pulling myself out of his bed, careful not to wake him. I reach for my clothes, pulling them on hastily and leaving his apartment without a second glance at him. I fast walk to my apartment, keeping my head down the whole way. Only looking up when my toes reach a metal door to check the number. Shoving the door open, I throw myself in and then closing it behind me. I tear away my jacket, throwing it to the ground as I head to my bathroom. Next I pull of my shirt and hop out of my jeans, kicking them on to my bed. I step into the shower, turning the handle all the way and then stepping back a bit as hot water rained down on me. Scrubbing at my face, I plunged it into the water, turning to soak my hair in it also.

When I finished I grabbed a towel, stepping out on the cool tile and wrapping it around my body. I felt better, but I still had a empty feeling that settled at the pit of my stomach. I mean how do you cope with rejecting someone, someone that you care about so deeply. Only to throw yourself at the next person. I wipe at the foggy mirror, staring at my pale face that reflects back at me. Tobias just isn't someone though. He's my someone.

Turning away I walked back into my room, dropping my towel to the ground as I pulled on some plain clothes. Leaving my hair to dry on its own I start my walk to the cafeteria for breakfast. I am greeted to an empty table, which i'm completely fine with. Sitting down I reach for a piece of bacon, biting at it slowly.

"Hey, Mind if I sit here?" I look up to see Jasmine, gesturing to the bench in front of me. Today her hair is pulled up to the top of her head, a few strands spiking out in random directions.

"No not at all." I mumble, gesturing for her to sit.

"Thanks." She says reaching for an apple. I glance at her, realizing I can now see her tattoo that she has on her neck today. Its some complicated pattern inside some square, something I can't really untangle to understand.

"This," She says, gesturing to her neck. "Is what happens when you are young and think you're all big and tough in initiation. Worst idea ever." She giggles taking a bite of her apple. Consciously I scratch at my collarbone.

"So what's its supposed to be?" I ask, scratching at the table.

"Well, it was some cool ancient symbol that stood for holding your fears closest. Which during initiation you can guess." She says shrugging.

"Very fitting." I nod raising an eyebrow.

"Well, what about you?" She smiles. "Any regrettable tattoos?" Scratching at my neck i shake my head.

"Not regrettable ones, but I have this one." Pulling up my right sleeve I show of the black ink.

"Sick." She murmurs examining the ink. "When'd you get it?" Pulling my sleeve down, I cross my arms across my chest.

"Uh..after the war. Just wanted something new." She nods, biting into the apple.

"I know what you mean. This city could use a change. The closest thing we had was Jastin and now he's gone."

"Just goes to show new things can't really stick around for too long can they." I mumble, my mind filling with images of Jeanine. Then suddenly, I remember something she said last night.

"Hey," I start pulling myself up to sit straighter. "What did you mean last night, that everyone knew what Jastin was up to?" Her eyebrows narrowed and she snorts.

"Oh that? That he was screwing half the population of Dauntless." My mouth falls open, stunned.

"What?" I ask, sitting on the edge of my seat. She smiles, finishing her apple.

"Yeah, everyone knew or at least I thought everyone knew."

"That's just...shocking." I mumble to myself.

"Yeah, he started with everyone that was on his team, then he branched out to the rest of us." She whispers, looking away from me.

"Jasmine di-?" I start to ask when I am cut off by the rest of my friends who fill the table. I close my mouth and look away from her. Did Jastin do anything to her? If he was still alive would he have gotten to me eventually. shiver at the thought, disgusted by my thinking.

"Cold black?" Zeke asks, gesturing to my hair. "Or should I say blonde." He mutters examining my hair.

"What are you talking about Zeke." I ask looking at him. He opens his mouth for a second and then closes it.

"I think what he's trying to say," Christina adds in. "that you're roots are like blonde blonde." Instantly my hands reach for my head, bringing them back to eye level to be covered in black dye. I look up at Karman, mortified.

"Uh.." She mumbles before snapping out of whatever she is in and pulling me away from the table and out the door. "Oh my god you're hair is blonde." She hisses at me as she pulls me from my collar.

"No shit." I about scream. "This is bad. Is this bad?" I ask her as she throws me into her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Kitchen now!" She demands, disappearing off into her bedroom only to appear ten seconds later with a dark package. "Kitchen!" She hisses at me. I snap back to reality and about run into the kitchen, jumping up onto the counter. I catch a towel she throws at me and pull it around my neck, laying down so my head is in the sink as she quickly turn on the water.

"Karman is this bad!" I ask again as I hear the package rip open.

"Just shut up and put this around your forehead and ears." She mutters chucking a tube at me. Doing as she said, I apply it around my hairline, wiping it off on my jeans. When she is in my line of sight she has gloves on both hands and is holding a dark bowl of dye. She turns off the water and dips her hands into the bowl and then starts to apply it to my now blonde hair.

"Did you shower?" She asks. Looking up at her ceiling I nod.

"Yeah, why am I not supposed to do that?" She doesn't respond just keeps working. When she pulls away her hands are black, gesturing me to sit up. She grabs a timer and twists it about three times, setting it back down on the counter.

"Close call, we can just play it off that you don't like your natural hair color though. Hows the tattoo cover?" Reaching for my birds I pick at the cover. "I have an extra, we can swap them." She mumbles peeling her gloves off and pulling me off the counter and into her room. "Just rip it off." She shouts from the bathroom. I step up to her mirror, and arrange my hands over the cover then with all my might rip it off. "Just be careful! It can hurt!" I half scream to death as i hold the cover in my hand. Tear rimming my eyes.

"Thanks for the tip." I whisper, examining my bright red skin. A faint smile spreads across my face as I carefully rub my hands over the three birds on my chest.

"Hey." She says, stepping behind me. "This will be over soon." I nod, wiping away a tear. I turn away from the mirror, remembering how the three birds look against my skin as she applies the new cover to it. She steps back just as a timer starts to ring from the kitchen. "You can go rinse your hair off." I smile and watch her start to leave, when i reach for her hand.

"Get Jace. There's something I have to tell the both of you." She nods and i release her hand and turn to go to her bathroom where i wash my hair. By the time I come out, both of them are sitting on the couch talking in low voices.

"Hey." Jace says, noticing me leaning against the door frame. "What's up?" I sit on the coffee table in front of them, looking down at my folded hands. He said I could tell them when I needed them, and I need them.

"Well a couple nights ago, I ran into Caleb..." I start looking up at the both of them as I tell them everything I know.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed, like I said not very much happened.**

**Kit went blonde for a sec, something funny I came up with just because**

**Jasmine, yeah she's gonna be hanging around so ya'll better like her**

**Kit decided to tell Jace and Karmen about everything Caleb said, yeah she was going to anyway and now they can start on their mission!**

**Yayyyyy!**

**Cause its been like what, 24 chapters and they have sat on their ass's the whole time.**

**"Come on you guys get your act together!"**

**well please review and tell me if you hated it, loved it, or you just want to give me some ideas**

**-Justliving11**


	25. Chapter 25

**So we have a bit more going on in this chapter**

**Its a lot different from anything I have really written so far and I think its really going to kick off the action and drama that this story has**

**Please enjoy and Review my beautiful readers**

**Warning:Violence and language**

**Disclaimer:Veronica Roth owns her ppl and her ideas and I own mine and my ppl**

* * *

"Clear!" I shout down the dark hallway behind me. Bringing my gun to the ground I scan the room one more time before I turn and leave to rejoin Karman and Jace again.

"Basement was clear." Karman said in a hushed whisper, looking over her shoulder. Bringing his gun closer to his face, Jace examines it before speaking.

"No one was on the roof." He mutters. Karman groans, dropping her gun to her side.

"This is pointless Kit. You said this was where we were to meet them." I sigh tucking the gun into my waistband.

"As I said for the millionth time this is where we are supposed to meet."

"Then where is he?" She hissed.

"Hey guys?" A voice behind us called out. We all turned towards it, sighing in relief.

"Caleb," I mutter walking over to him and hugging him. "I thought you weren't going to show." He sets me down, a smile playing out on his lips.

"Yeah sorry about that. I got caught up in something." He mumbled sheepishly. Karman snorted, leaning her arm against my shoulder.

"Caught up in your sciency nerdy crap?"

"Hey!" I shouted, pushing her off of me.

"Leave it to Karman to say that." Jace muttered walking over to us. "How's it going Caleb." Caleb nodded, stroking at his chin before answering.

"Good. It's been quiet at Erudite because of Jastin's death. Everyone's questioning everything there is to question."

"Understandable. We're not stable right now." Jace said, nodding in agreement.

"Anyway, I figure Beatrice informed you on everything." He asked looking at me.

"Beatrice did in fact do that." Karman giggled slapping me on the arm.

"Okay." I muttered shoving her back. "Only he gets to call me that." I scowled turning back to Caleb. "So..what do we do now." A smile spread across his face as I asked.

"Here," He reached behind himself and threw a cloth bag on the floor in front of me. "We will be taking a field trip, but first you need to change." Karman snorted pulling out a blue skirt.

"Glasses you think i'm going to put this on." She asked raising an eyebrow.

"First, i'm not even wearing glasses. That's stereotypical and yes I do in fact suggest you put that on. We need to get into Erudite and up into one of the labs." I reached into the back and pulled out a dark blue dress.

"Really Caleb?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him also. He shrugged his shoulders.

"That's all I could get Beatrice." Rolling my eyes I walked over the the far corner, where I was hidden in the shadows and pulled off my clothes. Slipping on the dress instead. I threw my clothes into the bag and stared at Karman, resisting to laugh at her.

"Oh shut up." She muttered tugging at her skirt and also chucking her clothes inside to mine.

"I do have to say," Jace said examining us, "That I have the best outfit here." He proudly said, puffing out his chest. He wore dark blue pants with a white button down and a matching dark blue vest.

"Haha." I muttered taking the glasses from Caleb and pushing them onto my face.

"Well you don't look any smarter with those on." Karman giggled, pulling her pair onto her face. Jace tucked his gun into his waistband, along with shoving a knife into his shoe. I stared down at my own gun, trying to figure out where I should put it. "Bra." Karman mumbled, adjusting her own gun. I looked down at my chest, considering that idea. Then hitched up my dress and shoved it in the waistband of my underwear.

"Don't say anything." I told Jace, catching his gaze.

"Wasn't going to." He said, giving me one of his famous half smiles. Karman handed me a small knife and gestured to my chest.

"You never know do you?" I sighed grabbing it from her and shoved it in my bra.

"Okay, let's go." Caleb said, leading the way he came from. Following in pursuit we walked down the fire escape and turned down the street. It was silent out. The kind of silent where nothing seems to exist. You couldn't hear the train out here and you also couldn't hear anyone. It was dark out, our only source of light coming from a blinking lamp post nearby. Caleb took a right down an alley, which opened out to Erudite. We quickened our pace and hurried to a side door, where Caleb swiped a card and swung the door open. We jogged down the dark, empty hallways. The only sound of our shoes hitting the linoleum.

"Where is everyone?" Karman asked as we thundered up a set of stairs. Swinging another door open we entered an almost pitch black hallway, the only source of light a dim office lamp at the end.

"There's some sort of meeting in the main gymnasium." Caleb muttered swiping his card on one of the doors before pulling it open. He held it open for us as he ushered us in then closed it behind him, swiping the door once again to lock it. He flicked on the lights, blinding me for a second. When I opened them I was in a lab. The walls were covered in complicated formulas and papers with designs and patterns.

"You're lab?' Jace asked, pulling a paper from the wall and looking it over.

"Yes. I brought you all here today because ever since I returned from outside the city, I have been working on this." I watched as he typed in a code into the back wall, which beeped and slowly opened up. He reached in and pulled out a metal box, which he placed on a clear table that was littered with papers and diagrams. He placed his thumb on a pad that beeped and clicked open. I craned my neck to look inside at the plush interior of the box. He swiped out a clear vial filled with dark blue liquid. "This my friends, is what brought back my sister." He said, carefully handing it over to Jace who examined it closely.

"You made more?" Karman asked, taking the vial from Jace and bringing it close to her face to examine.

"No, I had made this at the Bureau. I had smuggled this out with me and ever since then I have been trying to figure out how I had made it." Karman stopped her viewing of the vial and looked at Caleb.

"You mean to say you made a serum that you don't remember how you made it?" Caleb nodding take the serum from her and putting it back it the box.

"I had made it with another mind and set of hands." He murmured closing the lid on the box.

"Matthew." I whisper, envisioning the dark green string around his neck he would always tug on.

"Yes. We worked on it together. Only problem is I only remember my part of the design, not his." I watched as he place the box back into the wall and closed it behind him.

"Well then isn't it simple then? We have to go see Matthew in the Bureau." Jace dropped the paper he was reading to look at me.

"You want to go back to the Bureau, the place where you about died." I shrugged, twisting the hem of my dress into a ball.

"I mean Caleb needs to know how he made this serum so he can destroy it, i'll be fine." I mutter turning away from them as I scanned one of the many covered walls.

"Questions, How do you intend to destroy the serum once we find said Matthew." Karman asked sliding up on the counter.

"Well when I figured out the code of design of how we created it. I intend to search our database for any similar designs and codes that might resemble this serum most." Caleb answered, collecting loose paper.

"And tell me Caleb, is that easy to do?" She asked handing him a paper she was looking at.

"Actually it is. I can scan on multiple computers and the scan takes a few hours to cover all the serums that were ever created. Once the scan is complete I will be given a list of any similar codes of design that I can track down and destroy if necessary."

"And you need us to be you're what, bodyguards." Jace asked with a slight smirk. Caleb nodded, taking his glasses from his face and setting them on the table.

"Bodyguards yes. Also, if I need to send you to retrieve or destroy something."

"Hulk Smash these serums!" Karman shouted in a deep voice. I turned to look at her, a giggle arising from my stomach. Turning to look back at the wall I stopped when a photo caught my eye. A picture of my parents together and smiling. My father has his arm around my mother's waist and has her pulled close to him. She has a smile on her lips as she looks at the camera with the fearlessness of Dauntless in her eyes.

"It was at one of the council meetings." Caleb whispered from behind me. I glanced over at him, a smile starting to form on my lips. "It took a lot of digging around for in the library, but it was worth it." I nod, crossing my arms over my chest.

"God I miss them so much Caleb." I say barley above a whisper.

"I know Beatrice, So do I." He whispered, pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and desperately hung on. This was a hug I needed, one I craved. With Caleb, everything felt normal. Like it could be normal again if I wanted it badly enough. He pulled away to quick. I already missed his arms around me.

"We should be getting back." Jace suggested turning to Karman who agreed.

"We still have to stop at the building to get our clothes." She muttered sliding off the counter.

"You should get going, we'll talk soon about how we will be getting to the Bureau." Caleb said, opening the door for us.I waved goodbye and followed behind Karman and Jace. We quickly jogged out of the building and into the street, following the same way we came. We entered the building and grabbed our clothes, throwing them on quickly.

"God do I hate that color." Karman muttered throwing her skirt on the ground. Jace chuckled.

"I still don't see why we had to change." Karman raised her hands in the air.

"Thank you!" I laughed, throwing my own dress on the ground.

"It was probably for the cameras, so it wouldn't look suspicious to see Dauntless with an Erudite in the middle of the night."

"But less weird for a group of nerds in the middle of the night?" Karman questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever!" I giggled pulling my shirt back on and reaching for my gun when Jace froze."What is it Jace?" I asked stepping towards him.

"Stop!" He whispered at us. Well whisper screamed if we want to be technical. I looked over at Karman to see she was frozen also. "Listen." He murmured, slowly reaching for his gun tucked into his pants. I did as he said and strained my ears for any noise. It wasn't until I was about to give up and call them crazy did I hear it. It was faint, but it was there. A dull creek from a loose floorboard sounded above us. Quickly I reached for my gun, loading it quickly and pointing it at a nearby door.

"We can't leave from the main doors." Karman muttered. Her back pressing against mine. "Someones down the stairs."

"It's too late they have us surrounded anyway." Jace declared.

"How do you know?" I responded. He was silent for a while until he answered me.

"They were following us when we left Erudite and assembled around the building while we were changing."

"So what you're saying is we're screwed." Karman explained.

"Basically." He agreed.

"Fire escape?" I suggest.

"Fuck Kit, we are on the 15th floor. You wanna jump from that?" Karman snapped.

"Nicely noted Einstein. We would make a run for it. You have any better ideas?" I asked.

"Shut up, both of you. Kit's right, the only way out is from the fire escape if they haven't blocked it." Jace slowly tiptoed over to the door, Karman following behind him. Walking backwards, I kept my gun trained on the darkness in front of me. They jiggled the door open and carefully walked out onto the creaky grate of the stairs.

"Run now?" Karman asked as she swiveled around looking everywhere for any sign of life.

"Make it to the train and we wait a minute then go." Jace explained looking between us.

"I got the rear." I added. "You guys go and i'll be behind you." Jace glance me over before tearing down the steps, each one thundering under his weight. "Go Karman!" I shouted pushing her after him. I waited until they were at least two flights under me before i took off running down the steps. It wasn't until I reached the 13th floor when I heard a door open above me and people run out from it. I looked down to see Jace and Karman had descended about four floors. It wasn't until I had reached the 9th floor when they started shooting at me.

"Shit!" I shrieked falling to my knees as bullets rained down above me. Pushing myself up from the grate flooring I took of running like my life depended on it. Both Jace and Karman were reaching the 3rd floor as I rounded on the 5th. I glanced up quickly, missing a step as I descended and smack my knee into the step as I tumbled down onto the next set of stairs. Turning to spit over the edge, I pulled myself up and raced down the step reaching the 3rd floor in time to see Jace and Karman at the end of the alley.

"Go! I'll meet up with you!" I shouted, waving them on. Jace seemed reluctant to leave me, but Karman was able to pull him away and they disappeared from my sight. I turned to keep descending down when a hand shot out, grabbing me by the hair and threw me against the railing. I cry out in Pain as I reach out to touch my throbbing head and feel wetness.

"Where do you think you're going princess? A deep husky voice asks as he hammers a kick into my side causing me to howl in pain. Big hands pulls me to my feet as another swing at my face causing me to spit out blood. I push against the hold on my shoulders, kicking at my attackers feet. "Well you are a fighter aren't you." He merely snickered as I took another blow to my head. He turned to his little gang behind him, giving me enough time to pull free from him and slam my elbow back into his face as I took off running down the steps. I make it to the 2nd floor when a gunshot echoes around the small alley and I fall to my knees, only this time I gasp in pain. Clutching at the gaping hole in my leg. I pull my hand back to see it shiny and coated in blood. Laying on my back I pant through the pain as the man appears once again. He is dressed in all black, like the guys in the security footage from Jastin's office. This is the person who killed Jastin and now they came for me to finish the job.

"You wanna play games then?" He reached down to my gunshot wound and pressed his finger into the hole and pressed into it. I screamed out in agony, scratching at his arms and trying to kick him off. Only when my vision started to go black did he pull his finger out. He examined his bloody finger, bringing it to his nose and breathing it in the slowly licking it off. I shut my eyes and cradled my thumping wound.

I wish I had my gun, but I dropped it when they punched me. It would be irony if they had shot me with my own gun. I shifted on to my side, trying to find a way to stop the pain when I felt a sharp nick on my chest.

"You never know do you?"

I about shout with joy when I remember the knife Karman gave me. All I need is for him to come close enough, close enough for me to drive it through his heart repeatedly. He turns to the men behind him and whispers something to them, I only catch the end of it however.

"...bag her when i'm done..." They nod and and walk over me and out into the alley and into the street. Leaving it to be just be the two of us. He kneels over my chest, his hand slipping under the strap of my sleeve and pulling it down my shoulder.

"You see, I could kill you now, but what fun would that be? Right. I could let you enjoy something before you die at least. What do you say sweetie?" He whispers leaning into my neck.

"Go to hell." I hiss spitting in his face as I reach for the knife while he wipes at his eyes.

"You bitch!" He roars ready to pound on me when I sink the knife into his stomach. His eyes stare into mine and in an instant I pull the knife out and do it again and again and again into his flesh. I close my eyes as I feel his blood pouring out onto me and my shaking hands. I stick the blade one more time in and then yank it out. Pushing him off of me, I slowly get up and limp down the rest of the stairs and take off at the fastest speed I can run at.

* * *

**So I think this chapter for me was a turning point in the story**

**Im really excited to hop onto this adventure and ****suspense train and see where it takes us**

**Please review and tell me what you think**

**-Justliving11**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hope you all will enjoy this chapter**

**Just wanted to say that I now have this story currently update on wattpad if any of you want to check me out on there**

**My username is Just_Living_11**

**same title and everything**

**enjoy**

* * *

I limp along the train tracks searching for any sign of Jace and Karman. My mind slowly starts to drift to the worst case scenarios. That the dudes little groupies could have caught them and gutted them like he was planning to do with me or the train could have already came and I missed it. No, I would have heard it. Would I? Stopping to catch my breath I look around at my surroundings. Tall waist high grass on the outskirts of the city. Grasping my leg I apply more pressure to try to stop the flow of blood coming from the wound. Worst case scenario? I was left out here and now I'm going to bleed out in the grass.

So it was in that tall grass that my body heaved and almost inhuman sob that came from deep within me. They were stifled at first as I attempted to stop my emotions from flowing out of me until I realized how alone I felt. How weak and unable to do anything and how much crying just felt right, all my fears being washed away in salty tears. I wiped at my eyes furiously with my free hand.

_Get it together Tris_

_You're Dauntless. You were trained for this._

Sucking in a deep breath as an attempt to ease my sobs to silence I looked forward. I can follow the tracks to Amity and get help there. I slowly start my limping again towards my new goal, when I hear a rustling behind me. Now it wasn't a windy night, so the grass wouldn't be swaying around me or anything. This was the sound of someone pushing it aside as they tramped through it. Great, now was I not only gonna bleed out from my leg but probably also be killed from who ever this is. I have nothing to defend myself with. I dropped my knife in my attempt of leaving the alley. I have my one free hand to fight with. I won't even last ten seconds. Well ten seconds would actually probably be too long, I say five seconds.

Preparing myself to fight with all I got I wait until I hear the noise again then spin around, causing me to twist my leg wrong and crumple to the ground.

"Tris!" I know that voice. I poke my head up and about scream from joy when I see Karman running towards me and Jace following right behind her.

"What happened? We made it to the trains and waited for you?" Jace asks as he kneels next to me and Karman does the same.

"Yeah. By the time the train came we knew you weren't that slow so we went back looking for you." I groan in pain as Jace takes my leg and carefully pulls it towards him.

"You got shot?" He asks examining my wound. I think about how stupid his question is. No Jace I just practice bleeding out on my free time. I groan as another wave of pain washes over me and choose not to be so mouthy at this time.

"Yes and it hurts a lot more than I remembered." I say through a tensed jaw.

"Jace we have to get her to Dauntless, she's losing a lot of blood." Karman whispers as she grips my hand. I don't feel her hand in my own though. I think it's because anything that can be felt at this point is censored on my legs. You could probably chop off my arms and I wouldn't even be able to tell.

"We have to stop the flow of blood first." He mutters more to himself then to Karman. I watch as in one swift movement he pulls his shirt off and lift my legs slowly as he ties it around the wound, grunting as he knots it. "Karman her arms." He says addressing her as he takes my feet. They slowly lift me off the ground, me letting out a small scream of pain in response.

"We can't just throw her on the next train that comes by." Karman sputters to Jace through her uneven breathing.

"We'll just have to carrier her to Dauntless then." Jace responds as we advance about five rails from where we were previously.

I don't know when I do, but I pass out from the pain in my leg. I remember when I was younger and Caleb telling me something about pain. You're body pass's out when the pain gets too unbearable to try to put the brain in a calming state. Which causes it to shut down or blackout. In doing this brain chemicals begin to form in the brain. Adrenal glands begin to work on producing hormones that help you recover from passing out. All this stuff is working really fast while you're out and you don't remember any of it when you do wake up.

OoO

When I wake up, I don't feel much, but the inside of my head is fuzzy. I look around to see I'm in a large, narrow room with rows of bed on either sides. Dauntless infirmary. I've been here before. A women at the foot of my bed looks at me over a clipboard.

"You're awake. He'll be happy." She mutters returning back to her clipboard.

He'll be happy? Who is she talking about. Jace? Tobias? Did we make it here by morning and Tobias just happened to see both Jace and Karman drag me in covered in my own blood. Now I bet that would've been a sight to see. She scribbles something out and then leaves without saying another word. I watch her go, completely confused. Am I dying and you're going to get a gun just to end it quicker or did I miraculously lived but had to get my leg amputated and you're going to retrieve my leftover leg that you put out on ice? I want to laugh at my imagination, but soon realize that I can't feel my leg for real. Reaching for where it would be I pull at the covers.

"Relax, Its still there." Jace murmurs from the door. Releasing the sheets I look up at him.

"Hey." I mumble scooting myself up into a sitting position. "You're the he?" I whisper more to myself then to him.

"How you feeling?" He asks as he pulls up a plastic chair to the bed. I think about his question for awhile. I could lie and say i'm good, but I did just get shot. On the other hand I could go all dramatic and rant about how my life was flashing before my eyes. I decided to settle on some normal ground.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Then stop looking."

The room grew silent. The kind of silent that was somehow comforting and spoke for itself, it was peaceful in a way. Until he broke it.

"So the doctors said you shouldn't be here too long." My jaw locks together when I look at him.

"I doubt it." I mutter throwing my head back onto the pillow. He sighs running his hand through his hair. Then suddenly, without any indication, he stands.

"Okay look Tris, I screwed up. I know that now. I shouldn't have left you behind, but I did. There was a part of me that was saying she can handle it but then another saying that she can't. I wanted to believe you could because I needed to know that you could." I stare at him shocked by his outburst.

"Jace-" I begin but stop when I don't know what to say. I mean it wasn't his fault that I got shot. I took the risk of going last. Heck I saved one of them from being shot or all of us being shot. "Look...I'm fine." I whisper. He shakes his head and sits down on the bed.

"I'm sorry for _all_ of this Tris." He murmurs glancing down at his hands. Its in that moment that I finally understand what we're really talking about. We're not talking about last night, but all the other nights since we've been here.

"Its been hard for me, but I'm okay." He looks up at me and I really look at him. Its like the first time I actually see him for who he is. He's not just my best friend and Karman's also. He's someone that cares deeply for us, for me. Someone that has been here all along and yet I just noticed him. Someone who would risk everything just for me. I don't know if it's from this feeling or just being drugged, but I leaned forward and pulled him to me. As our lips crashed together, I felt a twinge in my stomach. It felt different, the way his lips connected with mine. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than I could have imagined and I opened my mouth with a low moun.

"Hey guys I bro-"Karman said as she entered in the room, only to stop when she saw us and dropped the tray of muffins in her hands. When they crashed to the floor, we broke apart fast. Both of us were left searching for our breath as we stared at Karman. "Muffins..." She added staring at us.

No one said anything as we all just looked at each other.

"So does this mean you guys are like..dating?" She asked playing with the hem of her shirt. Jace turned to look at me and then back at her.

"Uh..no." He answered.

"Okay." She breathed. "The muffins has sugar on them, but I see you guys already had a taste of that." I groan covering my face with my hands as it flares with warmth.

"Just leave." I mutter completely embarrassed. I hear the door shut and peek through my hands only to see Karman sitting in the chair Jace was sitting in.

"We have to talk." She says, her voice growing serious. Uncovering my face I raise an eyebrow. "When you guys were in here sucking each others faces off I ran into a certain someone." She murmurs looking at me. Jace turns to look at me also. Then it clicks.

"Tobias." She nods and then looks down at her lap.

"He was having fun questioning me and everything. His main one was that he was working last night and came across some interesting footage. He saw us leaving yesterday." I look at Jace who looks back at me. Then we look at Karman.

"We tell him then."

"Tell him what exactly?" Jace asks me.

"Everything I told you guys." I point out. "He has actual footage of us leaving in the middle of the night. What if he gave it to someone?" Karman laughs at this.

"Who would he give it to? Someone murdered the head of Dauntless and besides you're on those tapes."

"So what if i'm on them." I mumble.

"Well if you didn't notice he has a boner for you and everything." My face grows warm and I look over at Jace who is looking at his feet.

"If we tell him he can help." I press on.

"Yeah cause knowing you're girlfriend is in trouble really gets a guy going." Jace mutters pushing himself off the bed.

"What you don't think he would help?" I ask dumbfounded. Of course Tobias would help us, why wouldn't he.

"Have you ever for one second considered what telling him will mean?" He asks turning back to face me.

"Yeah telling him will mean I don't have to lie and can be with him." A smile plays out on his face.

"Is this one of those times when you want me to lie to protect your delicate emotions?" My mouth fell open and I glared at him.

"No Jace, tell me how you see it then."

"I see it that he could hate you for dressing up and being someone else. Someone who he's falling in love with and you can't stomach that. Because you can't think of Tobias Eaton getting over Tris Prior. Well wake up, cause its happening." He sneered slamming the door behind him as he left. I stare at the door shocked.

"Tris.." Karmen says, but it sounds more like a question. Like she's asking me if Tris is there or is Kit. I swallow a lump in my throat and look down at my lap. Who am I? Tris risked her lives for her friends yesterday. Kit kissed Jace today. Who am I right now in this moment. Turning to Karman I narrow my eyebrows.

"I don't know." I whisper so quiet she has to ask me again.

"Hey." She whispered in a calm voice, one you would use to talk to a crying baby. She gets off the chair and walks over to my bed, taking Jace's spot on it.

"I slept with him Karman. Only I don't know who did." I say quietly. Regret washed over me like long, slow waves on a shallow beach. Each wave ice cold and sending shivers down my back. I longed to go back, to the beginning, and take a different path, but now I knew it was impossible. There was no way back. There was no way to make anything right. I envied the shells on the beach, hard and lifeless. Sure they might be broken, but they were still unable to feel the torments of life.

* * *

**SOOOOO**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THOUGHT**

**IM DYING FOR SOME REVIEWS**

**LIKE I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT**

**DO YOU THINK TRIS IS SLOWLY GETTING OVER TOBIAS OR WILL SHE NEVER GET OVER HIM?**

**-JUSTLIVING11**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry guys I've been sooo busy**

**Im moving and all so its crazy ****hectic**

**But enjoy!**

* * *

It took two weeks until I was "_fully recovered_". I felt fine the second night. Perks of having Erudite being super smart is there fast acting medicine. Not fast enough for me though. By the time I walked out of my four walled room I didn't even recognize where I was. Dauntless wasn't Dauntless. People walked around in charcoal grey jumpsuits like it was all one huge prison cell. Poster flapped in the air hanging from the ceiling with a woman's face on it, she was everywhere. Men stood at every door with guns across their chests staring at something I couldn't see. I stood in a wave of grey as my world crashed and burned beside me. This couldn't be happening. Dauntless was Dauntless. They were carefree and reckless. Not uniformed and commanded like this. The beauty of Dauntless was in its people, everyone unique in their own way working together.

"This way please." A husky voice said behind me, slightly pushing me with their outstretched hand. I didn't fight back because of how stunned I was. I let him guide me down a hallway into an open gymnasium that I didn't even know we had. People were in separate lines from age to gender.

"What's going on?" I faintly mumbled to the man.

"Scheduled ID for everyone." He muttered pushing me into a line and then disappearing into the grey uniformed mass of people.

"Kit right?" A girl a few people in front of me said. Nodding I scratched at the back of my head as I noticed who it was.

"Jasmine." I mutter looking around at everyone in the room.

Find someone anyone.

She smiles politely at the people between us as she squeezes by them.

"Crazy what's happening isn't it. I never thoughts Dauntless could be controlled like this."

"Yeah crazy." I say breathlessly. "Hey Jasmine what's happened in the past few weeks?" She looks at me with a small smile.

"Well we heard about this meeting a couple weeks ago about how Dauntless was getting out of control. They had said that our leader was killed showing that our faction was totally out of hand. We had been granted to much space to do whatever it was we wanted to do, as in plotting to kill our leader.

"It all started to happen when she showed up. Jocelyn Edwards. She was from outside the fence. No one really saw it coming, it was such a shock. That was how they got us. It happened overnight. We woke up and it was all here, the guards, uniforms, and the rules. They ambushed us and took everything so we had to follow. We had no other choice." She mumbles playing with the fabric on her jumpsuit.

"They want us to be put in order." I mutter a faint smile on my lips. She nods turning her head away when a couple of guards walked by.

"They changed all our jobs around. We lost our voice. I heard talk that they want to strip us of our identity." She whispered the last part in a quick one breath word.

"What!" I exclaimed catching the attention of several people around us.

"Tattoos, piercings, and hair colors. There trying to make us into robots under her control." Kicking at the ground she turned around when the line moved up.

I couldn't wrap my brain around all this. Why would anyone want to do this to us and who was all at that meeting to decide this had to be done. I could Erudite has just a little too much comfort room just as much as they said it about us. Absentmindedly my hand went to my collarbone. They can't take my ravens away or Tobias's tattoos. No these are apart of us. They each stand for something. Family, fears, they aren't just stupid markings on our bodies.

"Arm." I turn my attention back to one of the guards looking at me. He's so much younger than I had expected a guard to be. Seventeen Eighteen? He has that grown-up choir boy look except I notice the tattoos that swirl above the neckline of his jumpsuit. He's got floppy blonde hair and his eyes aren't brown, possibly green, but I don't want to stare long enough to find out. "Arm?" He asks again. Numbly I pull my hand out from behind my back and place it in his waiting hand. He yanks on it to position it under a lamp head that shines on it red. Then he switches a switch and it slowly shoots out a small black line that zigzags along my wrist. It hurts, but only as if i'm being stabbed with the tiniest needle over and over again. When he finishes he pushed my hand away and stamps something in a book.

"Tracker 4000078596." I stare at him as I gently rub at the pain on my wrist when someone behind me grabs my head and pulls it to the side and presses a small object at my throat and presses a button. I wince in pain as something shoots out from the object and I'm shoved forward. I rub my neck where a small bump has appeared when a jumpsuit is shoved into my face.

"This jumpsuit shall be worn at all time when you are in and out of this faction. Being see without the proper uniform on will result in a mark." A tall woman shouts at me while she shoves other jumpsuits at people.

I assume I reach the end of the line when two guards yank my left hand from my body and places it under a scanner by the door while they speak to me in dull voices.

"Every room you enter and leave you will have to scan your wrist 4000078596." A beep screeches from the scanner and they drop my hand and move on to the next person repeating the same thing to them.

"Every room you enter and leave you will have to scan your wrist 4000078597." I push my way through the crowd of people when I stumble into the Pit. Guards are everywhere I look. Either positioned at doors or hanging cameras on the stone walls.

"Kit!" Someone yells from the crowd as they push their way to me.

"Karman." I mumble allowing her to throw her arms around me. "Oh god what's happening here." She pulls back and looks me in the eyes.

"We can't talk here." She mumbles so only I can hear her. "Lets go back to your room." I allow her to guide me to my room even though I already know the way there. I take notice of the guards which are stationed every ten feet from each other. When we reach my door she pulls out my wrist and places it where the key hole should have been, but what now is a scanner. "Only the current residence can get into their assigned rooms." She mutters shoving the door open. When we enter I see that we aren't alone. Jace is sitting on the couch with his laptop on his lap. I notice he is wearing one of the grey jumpsuits.

"How'd he get in here then?" I ask sitting across from him.

"Well you weren't a current residence of this room until they marked you." She says indicating my left wrist which barely hurts anymore.

"It just looks like a bunch of lines." I mutter examining my skin.

"Its a bunch of lines that track your every move in this building and that tracker they shot in your neck," I reach up to touch the small bump on the side of my neck "tracks your every move outside of this building." Jace explains closing his laptop.

"This is gonna make it hard for us to do anything." I ask staring at my shoes.

"Yes it will. There's something else though." I look up from my shoes to look her in the eyes. "When you were in the hospital one night we took an emergency trip to Erudite to see Caleb." My mouth falls open.

"With out me!" I ask in shock. "I thought we were a team." I explain.

"You were in the hospital and Dauntless was being taken over." Jace mutters kicking at the coffee table. I turn to meet his death stare. He's still angry with me.

"Yeah I bet that wasn't the only reason why you went without me." I shoot back at him.

"Tris don't be bitchy with him about it. It was my call. We all knew we were gonna have to get out to the other side of the fence sooner or later and those people out there are making it sooner."

"So what are you proposing?" I ask running this all through my head. We are all tagged with trackers, they'll know if we leave.

"Well Caleb said that he might be able to cut the power to Dauntless for a couple of hours. That will give us more than enough time to get out without being tracked." Its smart, I have to admit that.

"So it'll just be the three of us then?" I ask looking at the both of them.

"Actually the four of us." Jace mumbles. "Caleb's coming with." I open my mouth to object when Karman stops me before I can.

"Tris he has to be in Dauntless to shut the power down and he's the only one that knows the code for the fence." Karman explains.

"Fine. When do we leave."

"Tonight." Jace mumbles when a knock sounds at the door. We all look at, no one moving to answer it. Then they knock again. "It's your place Kit." Jace whispered staring at the door. "Answer it."

"Fine." I mutter pushing off from the couch and going to the door. I reach for the knob when another set of pounding goes off. "Yes." I mutter pulling the door open, catching Tobias in mid pound.

"Kit." He says breathlessly, lowering his hand. "We need to talk."

* * *

**So we are diving into this story**

**Action is coming **

**-justliving11**


	28. Chapter 28

**So this is just a shot kind of filler chapter that had to happen before everything else happened.**

**Lost of you are asking if this story is Tobias/Tris or Jace/Tris story and I cant really give you an answer**

**When I started it was full on Tobias/Tris story but now that I've been testing the waters with Jace I kinda like what I see**

**But who knows, this story inst even done yet. Alot can happen. I kind have an idea though how I want it to go down based on lovers.**

**I listened to this song while I wrote this chapter, give it a listen its a good one**

**Never Let Me Go-Florence+The Machine**

* * *

I turn back to where Karman and Jace are sitting then back to Tobias.

"Right now?" I ask biting my lip. I mean the last time we did see each other was in you're bed. He nods his head and puts his hands into his pockets. "I have company right now." I mutter throwing my thumb behind me as I lean on the door.

"Jace." He mumbles his jaw tightening.

"And Karman."

"Well this concerns them to." He mutters pushing past me to enter the room.

"Come in why don't you." I mutter closing the door and following him.

"Who was it Tr-" Jace starts to ask, only stopping when he see's Tobias with me. Tobias looks at him with raised eyebrows when Karman speaks up.

"Four if this is about the cameras." She mumbles rubbing her eyes.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore. I deleted the footage." I settle back into my seat next to Karman as Tobias sits across from us but also far from Jace.

"Feeling generous lately?" Jace asks with a smirk.

"Jace." I hiss giving him a stern look. He raises his hands up in a "I'm innocent" gesture.

"Lets just say if Jocelyn got a hold of those tapes, you wouldn't be here right now." He mutters into his hands.

"Let me guess you want something now don't you." Karman smiles, examining her nails.

"I just want to know where you guys were. I mean you leave late at night and when you come back in the morning you're dragging a half dead Kit in your arms." My hands go to where the bullet shot me and I frown.

"Why do you think we would tell you?" Jace asks raising an eyebrow as he props his feet up on the table. Tobias just glances at him then returns back to Karman and I.

"I just saved you're ass's from being tortured to give up that information." Karman glances at Jace and they have one of their telepathic moments. I glance down at the jumpsuit on the couch and pick at the fabric while I wait for them to speak.

"We're not going to tell you why we left, but we thank you for what you did." Jace finally says. Tobias looks at him with a slight smirk and I just watch the two of them staring each other down. Before I can even comprehend what I'm doing, my mouth falls open and words tumble out.

"We went to Erudite to see Caleb." I mutter in a jumble of words. Jace breaks his glare from Tobias and turns it on me.

"Dammit Kit." He mutters furiously. I look at Karman who's rubbing at her eyes with her hands.

"Prior?" Tobias asks.

"Yes we went to see Caleb Prior." I say, ignoring the glares I earn from both Karman and Jace.

"What business do you have with him?" Tobias presses. Sighing I run my hands through my hair.

"He needs us to get something from outside the city."

"Kit shut you're mouth!" Jace hissed at me, slamming his fist on the table. I glare at him.

"Jace what's the big deal. What's he gonna do rat us out? If you didn't notice he did save us from Jocelyn and her little army of grey." In a flash he flies up and is towering over me.

"This inst a mission we share with everyone. Its classified. I understand you always have this death wish over your head and you have to be involved with everything, but he doesn't." He mutters throwing a finger back at Tobias.

"Jace back off." Tobias whispers or what sounds like a whisper compared to Jace's screaming.

"No you back off Four and stop sticking your nose in everybody else's damn business, Just because you haven't figured out you're stupid tragic life after Tris died doesn't mean you have to be all up in everyone else's." I sit stunned from what he just said.

"Jace!" Karman exclaims but isn't heard from Tobias's response.

"Well maybe I would be able to have a life if you weren't here every damn year stirring up the past."

"Out." I hiss, catching both of their attentions.

"Kit?" Jace starts to say. Probably trying to find words to apologies for what he said.

"Get out, both of you." I say again, this time looking at Tobias as I do.

"Kit we have to talk about tonight." Jace starts up again when I silence him.

"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of the night Jace. You might not understand what you said because it doesn't mean anything to you, but it does to me." He looks at me with an open mouth like he wants to say something but knows he shouldn't.

"Fine." He mutters, grabbing his laptop as he pushes past Tobias to leave. It isn't until the door slams shut that I turn away from Tobias and wait until I hear it close again, this time silently.

"Tris what Jace said was uncalled for. I know it and he knows it too, but you told Tobias. We have talked about it so many times and you have seen how he reacts. You don't know how he feels because he won't confess to you, but I will. Jace loves you more than you could ever imagine. It hurts him knowing he can't have you, but he understands that's the way it has to be. You belong to Tobias, but he loves you." She whispered and then leaves me to be alone. I stare at the wall as I wipe away tears. Quietly I go to shower as I think everything over.

Jace loves me, but I feel like I've already known that. When I think this I do feel something. Its like a pain, but it isn't felt the way a cut or bruise is. No, this is much different and only I can tell it is there. Sometimes the pain is at the back of my mind like a pulse. Other times it pushes itself forward demanding attention. Cutting my heart and mind in half stinging with every breath I take. Some would say this is how love could be described, but it can't be love. Because I love Tobias. I'm positive of that. Tobias is my one true love and that's how it's supposed to be. That's the only way it should be, but why do I feel this way towards Jace.

I sit on the couch in the soft grey jumpsuit when I hear a knock on the door. Slipping off the couch I got to answer it and find Jace in his jumpsuit.

"Its a nice look on you." He laughs looking me over. I blush and open the door for him. I settle back on the couch and he sits next to me. No one talks for a while, we just sit in the silence of each other. "Tris words can't describe how sorry I am for today." He mumbles reaching for my hand and taking it into his. I looked down at our hands intertwined. These hands reassured me that my world was safe because he had them. "I understand that Tobias is yours and you need him, I just wish that I could be someone you needed." He flicked his eyes up to meet mine and then looked back to our hands. I watched as he lightly traced my fingers, sending goosebumps up my arms.

Were we ever strangers, I thought silently to myself.

I'm not sure we were. That day I first saw him there was something even then, though I didn't know what. I wonder if there's an element of time that allows us to feel a strong love, like an orange glow bursting over a dark horizon. It was light for our eyes only, something to carry us through this life. It was the dawn of the person I am today, the person I was destined to be. I would give up anything in the world for him, I would do anything to keep him safe.

"Jace from the moment I've met you my life has been a living hell." I laugh breathlessly. "I've had to lie to everyone I care about and hide who I am from them, but I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that I can't stop this feeling inside of me whenever I think about you."I close my eyes as his fingers start to trace up my arm and to my shoulder. "I love Tobias and Tobias loves me, but I'm not sorry that I feel this way towards you." I whisper as he pulls me to him. He whispers my name as our bodies touched. Slowly, we became entwined. Our hearts fusing into one, while our bodies moved to the rhythmic sounds of the murmurs of sweet nonsense in our ears. His tongue carved every inch of my body like a chisel. His kisses were long and deep as I gasp for air.

* * *

**SORRRRRRY**

**BUT I HAD TO DO IT!**

**(HIDES AS I GET ROTTEN FRUIT THROWN AT BY FOURTRIS FANS)**

**-Justliving11**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Please Review and tell me what you think**

**Sorry I know its short, the chapters have been kinda short**

**Disclaimer:V-Roth owns Divergent and all her ideas along with it**

* * *

"How'd you get in again Caleb?" I whisper as we climb the steps to the glass room, which overlooks the city.

"Jace got me an ID card that opens all doors." I lead the way to the elevators on the right side of the room, level eight. When the doors close I lean my head against the cool glass and count the beeps in my head.

One..two...four...six...eight.

The elevator reaches the eighth floor and the doors open, greeting us with silence.

"Have a new job as being a guard now?" I mutter to Jace who is lounging against the wall in his grey jumpsuit with a gun across his chest. He gives me a fake smile as he leads us down the hallway, turning right at the end.

"I heard girls like a man in uniform." He smirks and opens the door for us. I stare at the walls covered with screens, looking at all of Dauntless.

"You made it. God I was starting to think something happened to you." Karman murmurers from a desk. I approach her, looking over what she's typing on the computer.

"What are you doing?" I ask when she stops and turns to look at me.

"I was deleting the footage of you guys walking up here. Now Caleb can shut down the power for us." She smiles getting up from her seat to allow Caleb to sit down.

"How do you shut down the power Caleb?" I ask leaning against a nearby desk.

"Well first I have to access their main breaker source and overload that source to shut it down. Then I have to transfer that source to another source that's already been shut down." He mutters as he types away on the computer furiously. I turn away and scan over the contents of the desk. Dusty old computer and a notebook. I pick up the notebook and thumb through the pages. Its filled mostly with sketches of tattoos, but something catches my attention on the very last page. Stopping, I open up the notebook all the way and look at the five digit number scrawled out on the page.

55567

"Got it." Caleb murmurs when the room plunges into complete darkness. "We have an hour to get out of here before it will turn back on." I hear him stand up and push the chair in.

"Everyone ready." Jace asks, turning a small flashlight on. Its small, only illuminating about three feet in front of us, but it's better than nothing.

"Lets go." We all head for the door when it's flies open.

"What are you guys doing here!" Tobias hiss's throwing us back into the room.

"What are you doing here!" Jace mutters throwing the light in his face. He winces and covers his eyes.

"Jocelyn sounded the alarm when a security wire was tripped in the Pit." I turn to Karman speechless.

"We have to get out of here now." I mutter to Jace.

"You won't be getting out of here anytime soon." Tobias murmurers pushing the flashlight away from his face. "Only I will be able to get you out of here." Jace snorts throwing the light back in his face.

"How convenient that only you can!"

"Jace! Our time is running out." I plead tugging at his arm. He flicks his eyes away from Tobias and looks at me. "Please." I beg. He narrows his eyes and looks down at his feet then back at me.

"Fine. Get us out of here." He mutters to Tobias, putting the flashlight to the ground. We follow Tobias out the door and back down the hall, but instead of turning back to the elevator he takes a left.

"Zeke discovered it when we came back to Dauntless. We thinks it how Jeanine got into Dauntless so easily without anyone knowing." He mutters throwing open a door that opened up to a empty warehouse. Shelves lined the walls and created isle up and down the room.

"Is this where they store everything?" I whisper following Tobias down an aisle and looking upon the many boxes on the shelves.

"Weapons, serums, just about anything you can think of is here." He turns right and leads us down another aisle, this one filled with weapons upon weapons. He stops at one shelf that lines one of the many walls and pulls at the boxes on the floor. "There's a hidden door behind all this crap." He knocks on the wall and then presses something. A low beep sounds and we watch as the door folds in on itself, showing us the outside sky.

"Wow..'"I mumble pushing my way past him to breath in fresh air.

"Come on Kit, the train's gonna be coming soon." Karman murmurs pulling on my arm to lead me toward the rails. Just as she says this I hear the train coming and prepare to jump on.

"Remember, we want to get in the last car." Jace mutters starting to run when the train comes into view. He reaches for the handle and pulls himself into the last car. I seize the handle just as he gets in and swing myself in, my muscles absorbing the pull forward. I lean against the trai wall as everyone pulls herself in. Caleb is the last in and just barely makes it. I lean against the open train door, my hand resting on the handle as I watch the city disappear behind us. The only thing left of it being the jagged black outline of buildings we are leaving behind.

XXX

The train slows down when we get closer to the fence, a signal from the driver that we should get off soon. I sit in the doorway of the car as it moves lazily over the tracks. Jace pulls me to my feet when the train slows down even more.

"You go first." I nod and prepare myself for the jump, bending my knees and pushing off of the cart and landing swiftly in the grass. I hear the thuds of the others doing the same and then see the light from Jace's flashlight.

We all start at a slow jog towards the fence. I watch the beam of light bobe from Jace's running. The fences isn't too far from where we jumped and in minutes we are stopping and gazing upon it.

In front of me is the chain-link fence with its barbed wire strung along the top. Past the fence is a cluster of trees, most of them dead, some green. Caleb steps up to the gate and pulls out a piece of paper from his back pocket. He flips up the keypad and prepares to type the first number in when Tobias grabs his hand.

"These coded aren't right." Tobias stated.

"What do you mean they're not right. Of course they are." Caleb mutters as Tobias snatches the paper from his hands.

"I told you these codes aren't right. They only change these codes twice a year and they just changed them. These codes aren't right." He hisses shoving the crumpled paper back into Caleb's chest.

"Great!" Jace shrieks kicking at the ground. "Now what!" I turn away from him and look at the keypad.

"Any idea what it might be Four?" Karman asks him.

"No I have no clue and you can only type in one set before it sets off an alarm if it isn't right." He mutters running his hand down his face. I bit my lip as I remember what I saw on the notebook and my fingers slowly start to type in the numbers.

55567

A deep rumble sounds from the gate and shut everyone up.

"What did you just do Kit?" Jace asks grabbing my arm and pulling me back.

"I typed in the code." I mutter pulling my arm free and stepping up to the gate which slowly opened up.

"How did you know what it was?" Caleb asks stepping up also.

"I saw some numbers in some notebook, worth a try right." I smile turning to look at him. He smiles back, and then turns back to the open field that stretches out in front of us.

"Ready guys?" Karman asks grabbing me by the arm and shaking me slightly. I smile and throw my arm over her shoulders.

"Lets go before the power turns back on and they can track us." I turn back to Tobias and smile.

"Thanks for your help Four."

"Well I can't just let you guys go alone." He mutters looking over me into the open field.

"We'll be fine Four." Jace mutters pushing me back.

"You guys don't know what is like out there. I do." I push Jace back and step closer to Tobias.

"Tobias, we'll be fine." I murmur stepping away from him and into the field. The fence slowly starts to close, separating me from Tobias. "We'll make it back alive." I whisper so only he can hear me. The fence closes back in place, beeping as it locks.

"Come on." Karman whispers tugging at my arm to pull me into the field as we leave Tobias on the other side.

* * *

**So wasn't to bad?**

**I had to read up on Allegiant on how the fence was and everything and when they go out how it looked to them.**

**Please reviewwwwww**

**-Justliving11**


	30. Chapter 30

**30th Chapter!**

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**Please review on this chapter**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I place my left foot directly in front of my right, my arms held out from my side to maintain my balance on the rails. The others are spread out on the tracks. Karman walks directly behind me while Jace and Caleb hang back stepping on each track as they go. No one talks, except to point out when we turn here or we should just keep going straight. I remember last time I walked these rails how the concrete walls alone held my attention and they still do. I keep finding myself staring at the strange pictures of the people on them. Occasionally my eyes drift down to the empty bottles on the ground. My mind remembers some of the labels from last time, but this time I see new ones, "Pepsi" and "Aquafina." Such weird labels.

"This is where Amar and Zoe picked us up last time." Caleb says, nodding toward the bend in the tracks up ahead.

"Meaning we should go that way then?" Jace asks raising his eyebrows. Jumping down from the rail I answer him.

"Yeah."

"Its a longer hike than riding a truck I bet." Karman mutters stepping over the rails. Caleb leads the way. Probably better since he knows the way there better than any of us.

I watch as the walls on both sides of us gradually disappear as the land flattens out, making way for the millions of tiny buildings that lay out in front of us. Everything looks as it did the last time. The tiny jungle that sprung up from the cement ground, creating a life for the wild.

As we walk through the small town my eyes catch sight of a bike turned up on its side, with the broken chain dangling from its side or the chair that was crushed into a million pieces, the only thing left of it is the tethered cushion that is shredded in a million spots.

I close my eyes and try to imagine when this town was filled with people. A boy riding a bike through the square as a mother holds her baby on a chair besides the fountain. Men coming home from work to greet his family at the door and women cooking food from their open windows.

When I open my eyes I stare down at what was once the smooth grey concrete, but what is now cracked and sprouting weeds and roots from nearby trees. If I stand still enough perhaps time is just frozen, not destroyed.

"Up ahead." Caleb exclaimed, pointing to the tall fence that stretches wide across the barren landscape. I notice it still looks as frightening as the last time, with the vertical black bars with the pointed ends bent outwards. Just a few feet pass it is its twin fence, this one chain-linked and with an electric charge. I notice the guards walking the perimeter of the fence with their guns held close to their chests.

As we approach the first fence I read the sign BUREAU OF GENETIC WELFARE.

"State your names and business!" One of the many guards yells, aiming his weapon at us. I raise my hands in the air as the others follow my lead.

"My names Kit, that's Jace, Karman, and Caleb" I yell back as I point to everyone as I deliver their names. "We're from the city and are here to speak with one of your employee's." He just stares at me, but I do notice he lowers his gun so he's not aiming for my head but my stomach. He probably realizes we're no threat to him.

"We personally know David!" Caleb yells, his body trembling in fear. The guard lowers his gun completely this time, turning to the other man on his left. They exchange words for awhile until the gate in the first fence opens to admit us and then the second gate opens.

The guard leads us to the set of double doors and lets us through with a swipe of his badge. Cool air rushes over my face and I walk into the compound. I laugh slightly when I see the security checkpoint, already reaching into my waistband to pull out my gun and hand it over to the men. I step into the scanner, waiting for the high-pitched beep, then I exit.

My eyes glance over to where there used to be the water sculpture, but know it's just a cleaner piece of drywall compared to the rest of the wall.

I wipe my hands on my pants and close my eyes, seeing Uriah standing there. His hand waving to me and smiling. Then in a flash the wall explodes, sending Uriah flying to the ground. I open my mouth to scream, the memories of seeing him being too much for me to handle.

"You okay?" Jace whispered placing his hand on my shoulder causing me to open my eyes, bringing me out of my dream.

"Yeah." I mutter turning away from the wall. "Lets just keep on going." He nods and follows me down the long narrow hallway.

"His lab is up ahead.' Caleb murmurs. We approach the door and I knock on it swiftly.

"Wait so does he know i'm alive?" I whisper to Caleb.

"No he doesn't." He whispere's back. "I didn't have time to track him down to tell him while you were just coming back to life." I groan massaging my temples.

"So he thinks that you stole of the vials and ran?" Karman whispers harshly. He shrugs his shoulders and turns back to the door when it opens.

"Caleb Prior." Matthew mutters when he sees us. I bite my lip as he looks us over. "This would be Jace and Karman wouldn't it." His hair is still artfully tousled in the front and I notice the black string still around his throat.

"It would." Jace mutters standing up straighter.

"What brings you to the Bureau?" He asks looking me over. Caleb steps closer to him and lowers his voice.

"I'm here to talk about the serum Matthew." Matthew looks down the hallway then opens the door for us, allowing us in. I notice that instead of two desks in the room, only one stands against the far wall. "What happened to your supervisor." Caleb asks also noticing the absent desk.

"Dead." He mutters sitting down at his desk. "What do you want Caleb?"

"I want to talk about the serum." Matthew laughs, looking up from the monitor.

"You said that already. What you wanted to tell me about the missing vial?" Caleb looks at me, considering the truth. I nod, showing him that it's okay to tell him the truth.

"I took it, as you already know. I used it on my sister." Matthew stops typing, but doesn't look up.

"So I guess we learned that the serum didn't work." Caleb sighs leaning against the wall.

"It did work. Tris is alive." Matthew looks up, but this time he looks at me.

"How?" He whisper's standing up and walking around the desk.

"After she was shot I took one of the vials and injected it into her. I called Jace and Karman and they took her so the western sector. She just woke up from her coma about three months ago." Caleb turns to me.

"Tris Prior." I mutter waving my hand to Matthew. He blinks in surprise as he starts to approach me.

"It worked." He murmurs grabbing my hands in his. "It actually worked Caleb!" He spins me around causing me to stumble and fall into his arms. He looks me over and over again with his hungry Erudite eyes. "Everything is functioning properly?" He asks breaking his gaze from me to ask Caleb.

"Yeah she's functioning perfectly." He laughs turning back to look at me.

"Why does she look like this then?" He asks gazing at my hair.

"Well -geek. Someone's trying to steal you're serum and she is undercover to help us figure out who." Jace mutters pushing him away from me. "We came here to figure out the rest of the serums code so we can destroy any similar ones." Matthew smiles, turning back to his desk.

"Yeah of course. Just let me grab my badge and we can go get it." He laughs opening one of his desk drawers to pull out a card. "Follow me."

We exit the room and follow him down the hallway and back to the security checkpoint. We take a left and head down a series of long hallways before we stop at a metal door. He runs his badge over a scanner and pushes against the door. This room is almost identical to his office except this one is covered in scribbled writing. Four tabled are pushed together in the center of the room and are filled with papers.

"I can't believe." Matthew starts with a smile as he pushes his way to a clustered bookshelf lining the back wall. "That it actually worked." He grabs for a stool and grabs something from the top shelf, a large binder. Pushing papers aside he set it down on the table. Flipping through the many pages he stops when he finds the one. "Here it is." her murmurs pushing the binder towards Caleb.

Looking over his shoulder I realize it is the right page. I recognize Caleb's neat handwriting.

"This is what we came all this way for?" Karman mutters plucking the binder from Caleb's hands.

"Tobias must be ecstatic." Matthew marvels looking me over.

"He doesn't know." I mutter crossing my arms over my chest. I feel like i'm on display for everyone's hungry eyes.

"Why not?" He asks reaching into a nearby bag to pull out a red apple.

"Because i'm undercover." I mutter watching him bite into the red surface. Turning away my eyes meet Jace's.

"We haven't eaten since we were in Dauntless. Caleb's gonna be busy with all this serum crap. Come on." I look back at Caleb who just waves us on.

"I'll be fine Tris, just bring me something back." He turns to Matthew and mutters something to him.

"Let's get us some grub." Karman says pushing past Jace and me. I smile, waving bye to Caleb and following her out the door.

* * *

**Not to boring was it?**

**Kinda was, even I can admit it.**

**Please review**

**-Justliving11**


	31. Chapter 31

**So I apologies for my absence**

**I moved and had ALOT to do**

**But I can tell you guys how much I HATE moving**

**So many boxes and crap you have to move**

**Anyway, hope you like and please review**

* * *

"You guys know exactly what you have to do right?" Caleb asks again as we arrive outside of Dauntless headquarters.

"Yes Caleb." I groan leaning my head against the car window.

"After you run you're nerdy tests you can find out if anyone has the same code as you and then we go and destroy them." Karman repeats like she's reading from a manual. The car stops and Jace opens the door, stepping out and holding it open for me to get through. I give him a smile of thanks and approach the doors and we all descend the stairs down to Dauntless.

Caleb told us that when he overridden the power he did something to our id so that it would register that we were still walking around in Dauntless this whole time. I pull at my grey uniform as we enter into the Pit. Its breakfast and every one is in the cafeteria.

We slide down into the seats around our friends when we enter.

"Hey Jace, Karman, Kit. Where you guys been?" He asks sticking a spoonful of eggs into his mouth.

"Around." Jace mutters reaching for a pancake and flopping it down on his plate.

"This uniforms are going to be the death of me." Karman hisses to Christina with a girly smile. I catch Tobias's glance and turn my head to face him. I notice is hair is longer, not like when he tried to be Dauntless leader longer, just longer. I lounge to run my fingers through his hair and hold his face in between my small hands.

"Can we talk Kit?" He asks, already standing from his seat. I nod following him, glancing at Jace before we disappear through the doors. He takes me to the chasm, leaning against the rails to look at me. "So I suppose whatever you're little mission was succeeded?" He folds his arms over his chest.

"That's classified information." I smirk leaning against the rails beside him. He moves his hand next to mine and stare down at them. Slowly, as if expecting me to pull back, he pulls mine into his. I gasp silently at his touch as electricity shoots up my arm, warming the deepest parts of my body in ways I didn't know were cold.

We don't say anything, the only noise is our breathing mixed together with the sound of the chasm.

"Four-" I start to say when he cuts me off.

"Tobias. My names Tobias." He whispers moving to stand in front of me, but not releasing his hand from mine. He pins me against the rails with his hips and my breathing accelerates. He reaches out to cup my cheek with his hand, suddenly shy in a way that makes something tug painfully in my chest. He bends down to touch his lips to mine.

"Tobias." I murmur before his lips catch mine in a fierce attack. My small hands fist at the material of his shirt, displeased that it's in the way of me touching him. He trails his fingertips over the curve of my cheekbones, then toys with my hair. I make a pleased little sound, my lips curving against his when my hands sneak under the back of his shirt. At my sound he nudges his knee in between my thighs. My breathing catches as I open my mouth to deepen the kiss. He moves and kisses my ear before moving down to kiss the sensitive spot at the curve of my neck, the spot that only he can get me to react to. I groan at his kisses and pull him back to my mouth, eager to have him again. To soon he pulls away, cupping my cheek. Smoothing comforting arcs across my cheekbones. I look into his deep blue eyes as they engulf me in only a way he can do to me.

"I hope i'm not interrupting anything." A squeaky high pitched voice says behind Tobias. We break apart quickly, like teenagers being caught. The women who stands in front of us as has short dark hair that doesn't even reach past her ears and piercing blue eyes that pin my gaze. "Kit Rae. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you yet." She shoots out a small wrinkled hand in my direction which I shake. "Jocelyn." My jaw tightness when I realize who she is. She turns her gaze on Tobias, looking him over with her small beady eyes.

"Tobias you're out of uniform, again." She mutters with a _tisk_.

"Grey isn't really my color." He mutters glaring at her.

"Such a shame." She murmured tapping her wrist three times, allowing a hologram to pull up between us. She flicks her finger in the air before shutting it down with another three tapes. "You may go now Tobias, I have important information to discuss with ." She smiles down at me with force then back up at Tobias. He looks down at me, uncertainty written across his face. I smile, assuring him i'm fine. He gives Jocelyn one last look before turning and heading into the cafeteria. "Walk with me?" She asks, already starting to turn away. I nod even though she can't see my face and match her strides as we turn down a hallway.

"Out of curiosity why are we talking?" I ask glancing over to her.

"My dear, I spent a while reading all of Jastin's reports and papers and it appeared he had a certain soft spot for a Rae. I figured I would have to meet this girl that caught the eye of a leader." She turns to look at me with a smile. "It seems that's not the only pair of eyes you caught." I turn away, my face heating up with a fierce blush.

"Any relationship I had with Jastin was strictly professional." I tell her.

"Did you read his reports?" She asks with a small smile, like she won something and is proud of it.

"No I mostly just ran errands for him." I stutter when we turn to enter into a room. Two men clad in the same uniforms as me turn as we enter. Jocelyn walks behind a desk and sits.

"Please take a seat." She smiles waving her hand to a pink fluffy chair in front of the desk. I sit carefully as I take the room in. Its colored with a pale pink and white china hangs from the walls in every space available for a nail to hang. "I actually have something else I need to discuss with you." She mutters pushing aside a folder and reaching for her tea. "Would you have known of a girl named Beatrice Prior?" She asks looking up to see my response. I bite my lips and look down at my wrist.

"I've never met her, but yes I've heard of her." I mutter looking back up at her. She smiles and sips at her tea.

"Jastin also seemed to have an eye on her." She sets her drink down and reaches for a binder and hands it to me. "These were all filed on her name, also along with countless videos of her." I take the binder from her, setting it in my lap as I quickly flip through it.

"It would seem to me that Jastin had wanted her for something."

"What would he possible what from her? Had he even met her?" I ask with a horrified gasp as I stare down at countless blurry picture of me in Dauntless and Abnegation.

"I am not certain but I have my theories. I had asked you here today because I want you to find that out." She stands from her chair and walks around the desk to stand beside me. "I want you to get personal with this girl." She mutters pointing at a blurry picture of my face. "If she was enough for Jeanine to want so badly, I need to know what Jastin wanted with her." I look up from the book.

"She's dead though." She nods, leaning against the desk.

"From what I've learned she had a very well known friends list, all of which you know personally."

"So i'm just supposed to ask them if she knew Jastin?" She sighs, closing the book in my lap.

"Jastin was Erudite before the war. Caleb Prior might know of him. Ask about her and him. Anything that was around this girl was destructive, I mean look at what she has done to this city." She mutters returning to her cup of tea.

"She saved it." I mutter standing from my seat and clinging to the binder with desperation.

"Those might be your views but listen to me closely . This prior girl brought nothing but horrible things to this city. She killed both of her parents and destroyed a whole faction with them." I nod, turning for the door before the first wave of tear come crashing down.

"Thank you for this." I mutter pushing past the doors and walking as fast as I can to my room without drawing too much attention to myself.

Once inside I throw the binder at the couch, falling to the ground in a sickening sob that overtakes my body. I cried with a rawness like the pain was an open wound that still bled with my pain. The pain of my parents who are gone, because I killed them. My eyes burn and my chest felt heavy as if it were filled with lead. I could no longer see clearly. All I knew was that they was gone, out of my life for forever. A knock sounds at the door and I quickly looks up. Wiping furiously at my eyes I stand and open the door. One look at Karman and I break down all over again.

"Oh honey." She murmurs taking me into her arms and caring me to the couch. Jace shuts the door behind him and follows close.

I try to tell them what happened, but all that comes out are strangled broken sounds of my pain. Karman rubs soothing circles in my back as she hugs me close to her. There was something so warm, something that felt right when I lay in her arms. I close my eyes and realize this feeling of comfort is because she reminds me of my mother and her hugs. I let my body sag, my muscles becoming loose against her as I calm down. When I speak, my voice is quiet and raw. I tell them everything. My lips quiver at the part of my parents.

"Hey, she doesn't know one thing about you and your parents. You listen to me Beatrice Prior. You did not kill them. Not in anyway did you kill them. They died saving you and this town, don't you ever forget that." Karman whispered in a fierce voice. My body shakes as another round of tears come. Jace thumbs through the binder quietly.

"Caleb called." He announces after a long stretch of the only sound of my sobs."He said that he has a location for us to inspect, but it can wait Tris." He murmured setting the book down on the table. I raise with shaky hands.

"No i-i'm f-fine." I stutter as I search for my other boot that I had kicked off somewhere. Jace reaches under the couch and hands me my missing boot. I give him a smile to show him how much I appreciate him.

"I'll go grab my knives." Karman mutters giving me one last hug before leaving the room. I stand, stretching my muscles and wiping at my eyes. Jace stands and walks up to me slowly and then pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around me. His embrace was warm, and his big, strong arms seemed very protective when wrapped around my frail body. The world around me melted away as I squeezed him back, not wanting the moment to end. I felt safe in his arms. Not the way I did in Tobias's or Karman's, in his own way. A way that could heal my wounds and shield my pain, a way that only he could do.

* * *

**So we got our Fourtirs Fluff, we got our Karman fluff, and our Jace fluff**

**ENOUGH FLUFF FOR EVERYBODY**

**Please review :)**

**-Justliving11**


	32. Chapter 32

**So when I was writing this part I got really sad because I can see the end coming up :(**

**We are just a few chapters away from the final one**

**That's so sad...but yet there is still a lot of stuff we have to finish up.**

**Teen Wolf finale is on tonight! Whoooooooop**

**Please enjoy and review**

* * *

A lone structure stood in front of us, reaching towards the sky it was left disregarded with no one near it. Overtime the bricks had weakened, crumbling to dust. The paint wore off the door and layers of dust coated over it. The building surely looked aged.

"So why would there be a serum in here?" Karman asks as she carefully pushes the door open, sending up a cloud of dust.

"No idea." I cough covering my nose as I follow.

"I don't trust the building to hold at the top." Jace mutters kicking at a chair that falls apart at the touch. My hands move to the gun at my waistband, brushing against the cool metal as a shiver runs down my spine

Will

Shaking my head I move my hands back to my side and advance farther into the house.

"Keep your eyes open for anything." Karman whispered turning down a small hallway and out of my sight.

I scan my eyes over the old wooden structure, forcing my eyes to adapt to the darkness surrounding me.

"Where would I hide my prized possession from unwanted eyes." I mutter quietly to myself. "Not on me because that's too obvious, easy enough to grab in a hurry, and out in the open but not drawing attention to itself." I appear in a small kitchen and approach the counter which is littered with bottles. "Millions of different beer bottles and not one is alike." I murmur looking through the bottles when I close my hand around one. "Except you." Pulling it closer I tip it over, catching the small glass vial that falls out.

"Jace! Karman!" I start to say turning around when I freeze. The building is dead silent. No sound of the two of them anywhere. Taking a small step forward I listen to the creaking of the floor. Shoving the vial into my pocket I reach for my gun, drawing it out of my waistband. I appear back in the hallway and focus all my strength on my hearing. Nothing. For an old building you would hear the creaking of floorboards from the wind or animals moving around in the vents. But it was total silence. It lingered in the air, thick and heavy, like a blanket. Wherever I moved, that silence followed, always watching never fading. My own, personal shadow. There was absolute stillness. Even my own breath seemed to die as soon as it left my mouth.

"What did mommy and daddy say about being out after bedtime." I spin around at the sound of the voice. A fist shoots out and collides with my face with enough force to throw me off balance. Landing on my side, I cough out a breath of blood.

Adrenaline floods my system like its on a ride right into my blood at full speed. My heart feels like it will explode and my eyes grow wide, examining the figure in front of me. He's tall and fro what can see bald. His skin is smooth around his mouth and that's when I realize with horror he has no mouth. Not like it was once there, the only reminder a scar in its place. This man has no mouth. My body wants to run fast for the hills or work to find my gun where it flew from my grasp, but instead I stay right where I am. Sometimes freezing is the best of the choices, and let's face it, there really are only three. I want to stop the hammering in my chest, but there's no way that will happen man steps towards me, a silver glint of a knife in his hand. My adrenaline surges so fast I almost vomit, I can taste the saliva thickening my my mouth to a rancid paste. Tightening my throat I manage to stumble to my feet, turning to run as fast as I can.

Stumbling through the old building I climb the stairs, screaming when a ice cold hand closes around my ankle and pulling me down. I reach for anything to stop my body from falling, smacking my face into the wooden stairs as I try. Groaning I reach for the hand enclosed around my feet, scratching at it with my nails as I get yanked down more stairs.

"I think you have something of mine." The voice says again as the man raises the knife in his hand, bringing it down to my thigh.

A blood screeching scream echos around us when he breaks through my jeans and the knife cuts into my skin. "I want it back." The voice growls as he twists the knife in my thigh.

My mind screams out as the pain drove through my leg. Every thought I just had about escaping disappeared as the burning pain licked up my leg like scorching fire. The only thoughts I had was centered around the pain. I wheep at my own suffering, begging for it to be over with. A gunshot echoes in my ears and the full weight of a body slumps on top of me, driving the knife deeper into my skin.

"Hey." Jace mutters throwing the man off me and pulling the knife out of my leg. I hear the clatter of it as he throws it across the room. Groaning with relief I curl up into a ball, tears flooding my eyes.

"Thanks for showing up." I mutter.

"We got held up with our own battles upstairs." Karman laughs, clutching her own bleeding wound. Looking up at both of them, I smile through the pain.

"I got it."

OoO

Leaning against the wall of Caleb's lab I clutch the bloody rag to my thigh. It turns out that when Karman disappeared down the hallway she found a small staircase that led into a small room filled with dead bodies. She had called Jace up where they got ambushed by men who were missing mouths.

We still don't understand how I didn't hear any of this, Caleb thinks the building might have been some old lab with soundproofing floors. A loud beep sounds and then the scrap of Caleb pushing away from his desk on his stool.

"Done. Its destroyed and any data of how to make it again also." I groan with relief and close my eyes.

"Are we done searching for you're little glass vials now?" Karman mutters stabbing a vial of Erudite serum into her arm to heal her wound.

"Not quite yet. I found two more spots where two serums beeped along with our code. An old building in Abnegation and one down by the factionless." I nod throwing the bloody rag away from my leg and looking up at him.

"Do you know anything about the death of Jastin?" I ask, remembering what Jocelyn assigned me to do.

"The dauntless leader?" He asks scratching at the back of his neck.

"Yeah," Jace breathes. "Tris got assigned to figure out why Jastin was so obsessed with her. Jocelyn thinks it might be the reason why he got murdered." Caleb shakes his head.

"No the only thing I know about him is that he grew up here and left when he figured out the truth about his parents. Every other year he would get a shipment of some stuff from Erudite." I look up at him, remembering the ache in my legs as I carried a box all the way from here to Dauntless.

"Its a crate of serums. I had to carry them from here to Dauntless one night." I mutter rubbing my temples. "I kept one of the vials. Its somewhere at my house." Karmen steals a glance at Jace then back at me.

"Does anyone else know about the serums?" I shake my head.

"Tobias might but I'm not sure." She visibly relaxes, slumping against the wall.

"Its ready Beatrice." Caleb says, bringing me the glass vial. I smile a thanks and take it from him, not bothering with waiting and sinking it right above my wound. I hiss in pain as the serum injects into my bloodstream. Dropping the vial I lean my head against the wall as I feel my wound starting to knit itself back together.

"We can stop by both places tomorrow night. Bring you the vials before morning." Jace mutters pushing off of the wall.

"Then we can destroy the serum and move on with our lives." I mumble feeling my eyelids starting to drift shut.

"Everything will be done in a few days." Karman mumbles, her voice sounding far away. Two strong arms gather me up and my head falls against their shoulder.

"Let's get you home." Jace murmured against my forehead as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

**So kind of a shorter chapter**

**They got the first Vial**

**Two more to go**

**Please review**

**-Justliving11**


	33. Chapter 33

**So I was bored and I was gonna wait to post this tmr but I decided to just do it today**

**Teen wolf finale on it like 2 hours or more like 1 idk**

**Hope you all enjoy and pleaseeeee review**

**tell your cousins, friends, family members, dogs about this story.**

**Disclaimer: I have basically the zip lining scene from Divergent in here from chapter 17. I tok alot of parts from it because frankly I've never had that experience or know anything of what it was like so I used that. I added some parts in but I took parts from that chapter. So just know that all that is Veronica Roths **

* * *

Slowly and reluctantly, I uncover my face. I blink, close my eyes, and blink again. Streaks of sunlight trickle through the window and blind me. I sit up, drag my feet off the bed, and rub my finger over my eyes. Stretching my arms above my head I yawn and watch my legs dangle above the wooden floor boards. Slowly I push myself off the bed and walk slowly to the shower, turning the handle. Stripping down I step inside and close my eyes.

The water pours down, dripping by my side, as my mind fades into dullness and everything is a foggy illusion. The sensation of the steamy water calms me, taking my mind of things. All the things I honestly don't care about. It's the water. My mind swirls, and it's like I'm standing under an everlasting waterfall. Ever so beautiful, but it can never last.

Turning the handle I push the curtain back as I reach for the towel. My feet encounter the cool tile, sending a shiver up my legs. Tying the towel in a knot I enter my bedroom and pull open my dresser.

I finally settle into a comfy pair of dark wash jeans with a heather grey shirt. Towel drying my hair, I throw the towel onto the messy bed when I finish. Reaching for my boots I lace them up and head out for the cafeteria.

I'm earned a stern look from a guard causing me to roll my eyes.

"Uniforms are required while in this compound." He says gruffly. Smirking I step past him, not bothering to answer. I mean if i'm working for Jocelyn trying to figure out if some weird stalker dude stalked me, I should get to wear what I want. When are they ever gonna learn that they can't control me.

By the time I settle down, i'm smiling to myself.

"What's got you all smiley over there?" Zeke asks pouring himself a glass of apple juice.

"Nothing." I mutter, causing myself to stop smiling and reach for an apple.

Its wet and crisp as I bit into it, breaking between my teeth with a soft crunch. Icy sweetness filled my mouth and I kept on chewing, biting until it was all gone.

"So what's the plan for today?" Christina asked as she peeled an orange. Zeke looks over our little group, taking each of us in.

"I was thinking ziplining." He goes to take another sip of his juice. I look up with him, my body already craving the speed from the harness tucked around me as I drop to the earth.

"I'm in." I say instantly, not giving him time to even swallow his drink before i've made up my mind. I look around the table at everyone's faces. "I mean come on, it sounds like fun." Shaunna smiles.

"It does, but sadly i'm gonna have to sit this one out." She looks down at her wheelchair and a pang hits my chest. Reaching across the table I grab for her hand.

"You'll be in my mind when i'm ziplining. I won't just be doing it for me." She smiles, squeezing my hand before I let go.

"I'm in." Jace says and soon the rest of the groups nodding along. A smile spreads across Zeke's face.

"Looks like we're going ziplining then."

OoO

We jog in a single pack next to the car, and in groups we pile into the car. Jace gets in before me,swinging with an elegance like he's done this his whole life. I throw myself sideways, grabbing the handle on the side of the car, and hoist myself into the car. Jace reaches for my arm, his fingers enclosing around my forearm and pulls me. The train picks up its speed as everyone pulls inside. Jace and I sit against one of the walls as we watch the city speeding by. My hands shake at my sides and he looks down at them with a smirk.

"Nervous?" He asks raising an eyebrow. Smiling, I slip my hands under my butt and turn to look at him.

"No, i've don't this before. You're the one who should be nervous." I smile catching Tobias on the other side of that car talking to Zeke. I know it's time to jump even before Zeke opens his mouth to say it. I can feel the slight speed decrease in the train, only someone who's ridden these trains long enough would.

"Get ready you pansycakes." He yells over the wind and throws himself out of the car. The other members of our group follow. I pull myself up using the wall and move to stand in the doorway next to Karman. I jump, hitting the ground with ease. Karman and I jog to catch up to the group as Jace appears next to me. The Hub is behind us, black against the clouds, but the buildings around me are dark and silent. We turn a corner and spread out as we walk down Michigan Avenue. I already know which way to turn before Zeke does, my adrenaline pulling on me like a chord.

Soon we stand outside of the Hancook building we push through the set of doors at the building's base. The glass in one of them is broken, so it is just a frame. I step through it instead of opening it and lead the way through an eerie, dark entryway, crunching broken glass beneath my feet. We pile into the elevator. Someone presses the button for the 100th floor because within seconds we are zooming upward. I see Tobias grab for the railing at the side of the elevator, his eyes shut tightly as we climb to the top. Coming to a stop I look up at the gaping hole as a strong wind hits me, pushing my hair across my face. Zeke props an aluminum ladder against its edge and starts to climb. The ladder creaks and sways beneath his feet, but he keeps climbing, singing to himself as he does.

When he reaches the roof, he turns around and holds the top of the ladder for the next person. I climb the ladder next. I make it to the top and stand on the roof of the building. The wind is so powerful I hear and feel nothing else. I close my eyes and outstretch my hands, imaging the wind picking me up and taking me far far away. A strong wind hits me, pushing me backwards into Tobias. His hands go to my waist making me smile.

"Its beautiful up here isn't it?" I whisper in astonishment. At first, all I see is the marsh, wide and brown and everywhere, touching the horizon. In the other direction is the city, and in many ways it is the same, lifeless and with limits I do not know.

"Yeah." He replies in a voice a little to high to convey he's okay. I turn around so my chest just barely touches his.

"Hey are you okay? I thought you didn't like heights?" He smiles looking down at our feet.

"What did Karman tell you that because of the last time they were here?" He asks with a hint of amusement. I blush noticing only Tris knows that, not Kit. I nod turning to watch Zeke attach the sling to the pulley that hangs from the steel cable. I follow the cable down, over the cluster of buildings and along Lake Shore Drive.

Christina is the first person to get in the sling. She wriggles forward on her stomach until most of her body is supported by black fabric. Then Zeke pulls a strap across her shoulders, the small of her back, and the top of her thighs. He pulls her, in the sling, to the edge of the building and counts down from five. Karman gives her a thumbs-up as he shoves her forward, into nothingness. I feel Tobias shudder against me as she hurtles toward the ground at a steep incline, headfirst. Peter goes next and then Karman. I give her a whoop as she throws herself in headfirst, smiling as she screams when she goes off. Jace looks back at me and I wave him forward. He smiles turning to get into the sling backwards. With once last glance my way he throws his head back as Zeke throws him over the building. I smile, moving to step up to go next when I get pulled back by Tobias.

"Hey." I whisper bringing my hands up to hold his face. "its okay." He nods standing up a little to look over the building.

"She used to love this." He whisperes looking me in the eyes. "Tris." A smile spreads across my face and before I know what I'm doing I stand up on my tip toes and bring his lips down to mine. He's surprised for a second but then his arms wrap around my waist, bring me closer to him as I deepen the kiss, tracing my tongue along the curve of his lip. I pull away, biting my lip as he sets me back down.

"See you at the end." I whisper with a wink as I slide in facedown. Zeke is silent staring at Tobias for a second before he realizes I'm in the harness.

"Yeah okay." He mutters. The straps tighten around my midsection, and Zeke slides me forward, to the edge of the roof. I stare down the building's steel girders and black windows, all the way to the cracked sidewalk. A smile spreads across my face as I enjoy the feeling of my heart slamming against my sternum and sweat gathering in the lines of my palms.

Zeke tugs on the pulley attached to the steel cable. He looks down at me and says, "Ready, set, g—" Before he can finish the word "go," he releases the sling and I forget him, I forget Tobias and the kiss we just shared, and the vials I have to go looking for tonight. I hear metal sliding against metal and feel wind so intense it forces tears into my eyes as I hurtle toward the ground.

Ahead of me the marsh looks huge, its patches of brown spreading farther than I can see, even up this high. The air is so cold and so fast that it hurts my face. I pick up speed and a shout of exhilaration rises within me, stopped only by the wind that fills my mouth the second my lips part. Held secure by the straps, I throw my arms out to the side and imagine that I am flying. I plunge toward the street, which is cracked and patchy and follows perfectly the curve of the marsh. My heart beats so hard it hurts, and I can't scream and I can't breathe, but I also feel everything, every vein and every fiber, every bone and every nerve, all awake and buzzing in my body as if charged with electricity. I am pure adrenaline.

The ground grows and bulges beneath me, and I can see the tiny people standing on the pavement below. I open my mouth and scream in pure joy with all the strength I have. I yell louder, and the figures on the ground pump their fists and yell back, but they are so far away I can barely hear them. I look down and the ground smears beneath me, all gray and white and black, glass and pavement and steel. Tendrils of wind, soft as hair, wrap around my fingers and push my arms back. I pull my arms to my chest again, feeling the tug from the wind that doesn't want me to.

The ground grows bigger and bigger. I don't slow down for another minute at least but glide parallel to the ground, like a bird. When I slow down, I run my fingers over my hair. The wind teased it into knots. I hang about twenty feet above the ground, but that height seems like nothing now. I reach behind me and work to undo the straps holding me in. The group below me grasp one another's arms, forming a net of limbs beneath me. I find Jace looking up at me and I realize with Joy that I want to get down their to him, I want him to catch me. I wriggle forward and fall. I hit their arms hard. Wrist bones and forearms press into my back, and then palms wrap around my arms and pull me to my feet.

"Awesome." I whisper not even trying to hide the smile breaking across my face. Christina points a small figure up to a dark figure flying through the air.

"WAY TO GO FOUR!" She screeches followed by everyone else's claps and screams.

We line up beneath him and thrust our arms into the space between us. Jace clamps a hand around my elbow. I grab Karmans Arm, looking up into her smiling face. Tobias plummets down to the ground into our awaiting arms. He's shaking slightly but his eyes burn with an intensity so bright my smile grows even bigger.

"Even more stupid than the first time," He huffs to Christina. "But even more fun." A smile erupts around his face as Christina throws herself into his arms. I turn to watch Zeke as he hoots and hollers like an idiot. When we catch him he as an even stupider smile plastered on his face than Tobias did.

"Now wasn't that awesome?" He asks throwing Tobias into a headlock, even though he pulls out of it quicker than I can blink. Jace throws his arm around me, turning to whisper in my ear.

"Totally awesome." A smile grows on my face as I lean into his side as we all walk towards the trains.

* * *

**So I hope you all liked**

**Reminder that I did take parts from Divergent for this chapter**

**Please review and tell me what you think**

**-Justliving11**


	34. Chapter 34

**So here is another chapter for you guys**

**Action packed hope you enjoy**

**Did you guys watch Teen Wolf last night? Did you like it? **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

I reach for the holster and the belt, shoving the two small guns into them, concealing them easily. Reaching towards the coffee table I clasp my fingers around the cool metal of the throwing knives. Grabbing three I shove them into my boot, careful to not stab myself. Karman reaches for a sleek skinny knife, twisting it in her hands before placing it carefully into her boot.

"I forgot the ear pieces." She mutters leaving the room. Jace looks up at me as he loads his gun.

"You should take one of those." He says, eyeing the jagged knife i've been looking at. Licking my lips I reach down and grab it, shoving it in my other boot. Karman appears carrying three tiny circles connected to wire, shoving one in my hand and Jace's. I reach up, brushing my hair away from my ear and carefully slide it into place.

"Caleb has control over all of our pieces." She mutters shoving her own in her ear.

"Check?" I hear Caleb's voice faintly from my right ear.

"Yeah we hear you." Jace says adjusting his in his left ear.

"Great. So you guys are going to need to head towards Abnegation. I'll tell you further instructions when you arrive." Caleb says in the back of my head. Nodding I reach for the last gun on the table.

"Ready?" Jace smiles looking over at Karman.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She mutters throwing her gun over her shoulder. Smiling at them I reach for the door, poking my head out first to make sure the hallway is empty before entering. "West stairwell." She whispers pushing past me and leading the way.

Walking behind them i'm overwhelmed with a sense of calmness. Knowing that tonight I will be walking back here as Tris Prior calms every nerve in my body. Knowing I can embrace Tobias as myself tears away any fears that he won't accept me. He will always accept me. I am his and he is mine.

Approaching the metal stairs I took them two at a time. Squeezing myself between both of them.

"This is our last adventure together guys." I say looking at their faces. Karman sighs looking over me at Jace.

"Did you tell her?" She asks him. I turn to look at him with curious eyes.

"Tell me what? What's going on?" He sighs, stopping on his step to look at me.

"After tonight we're going back to the Western Sector." My mouth falls open as I turn to look at him.

"What why?" I ask stepping down one step so I can look at both of them. Karman leans against the wall, her shoulders slumping forward.

"Well once we get all the vials destroyed we don't need to watch over you anymore. We'll go home and get another assignment." My eyes tingle with tears so I look away.

"Will I ever see you guys again?" I ask with a small whimper. They can't leave me. Their the only one's who understand everything i've been through these six years. Their family now.

"Tris it's been six years now, its time for us to go home." Jace whispered reaching out for my hand. Not wanting to fight him I allow his strong fingers to wrap around mine, pulling on mine slightly.

"Sure, but I've only had you guys for one year. I was asleep for all the other ones." I finally look up at them, tears running down my cheeks.

"Honey." Karman says reaching for my other hand and squeezing it slightly. "No matter what, we're always here for you." Reaching out, she brushes away stray tears with her free hand.

"I just feel like i'm loosing you guys." Squeezing both of their hands I savor the moment of all of us together.

"We still have tonight to get through." Karman whispers, tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear. Releasing their hands I swipe under my eyes nodding my head.

"Right, destroy vials talk later." I turn away and descend the remaining stairs, pushing the door open to the outside.

The wind was blowing in every direction, making it difficult to see because of my black hair getting in my face no matter how many times I brushed it away. A storm must be coming. I listen for the fain horn of the train. Jace had been tracking its stop for the past week, allowing us to know that it should be coming in a few seconds. Moving up to the rails I turn when I see the dark blur of it hurtling towards us. I start off at a jog, gaining speed before I reach for the handle and swing myself inside, landing swiftly on my feet. Now in the shelter of the car I push my hair back in place as they swing in like monkeys.

Once we're all in, I lie on my back next to the door and watch Dauntless disappear behind us. I listen to the voices of Jace and Karman, the air rushing over my body and twisting around my fingers. I trail my hand over the edge of the car, pressing it against the wind. Everyone I love leaves me. My parents, my friends, Karman and Jace. They are all leaving. Why can't I make people stay. Closing my eyes the train slows as we reach Abnegation. I sit up and watch the destroyed buildings pass by. I recognize most of them, even in their destroyed state. We pass the place I went every six months with my mother to pick up new clothes for our family, the bus stop I waited many mornings to get to school, and the strips of sidewalks I played games with Caleb and Susan on.

I hold the handle and lean out of the train just enough to allow the wind to rustle through my clothing. I breathe in the smell of wet pavement and rubble. The train dips slightly and slows, and I jump without waiting for Karman or Jace. My legs bend at my landing, straining against my sore muscles from yesterday's attack. I walk down the middle of the street, heading straight for my home.

I faintly hear Karman calling my name and their footsteps as they follow me, but I don't stop. I pass by neighboring houses, stopping at mine. The grey walls are destroyed, rubble littering the once green lawn. Choking on a sob I cover my mouth when they reach me.

"Caleb taught me how to tie my shoes right there." I whisper pointing to the destroyed front steps. "I played there with my friend Susan." I point over to where we had once built an imaginary fort on the lawn. "This was my home. I grew up here. It was my choice to leave Abnegation to go to Dauntless, but this was always home." Allowing myself a breathier, I turn away. Pushing my hair out of my face. "This will always be me my home." Closing my eyes I step away from the broken house and look forward. "Okay Caleb, we're here."

OoO

Caleb leads us to the only street where the homes aren't destroyed. I lead us up the sidewalk and push through the front door. The home is exactly like mine, but it doesn't hold the memories. Movements sounds upstairs and I bring my gun forward, sweeping it across the room.

"Keep an eye out for those mouth dudes." Karman mutters stepping into the kitchen. "They could be an-" Before she can finish her sentence she's thrown off balance by a man charging straight into her. They barrel through the wall, landing in a tangled mess. I click a bullet into the chamber of my gun and point the gun at the man scraping at Karmans face and shoot. He slumps against her, all the fight gone from him with a single pull of my trigger. She pushes him off, wiping away blood that trickles into her eyebrow.

"Where in the hell did he come from!" She screams pulling herself up. Before we can answer a crash sounds from upstairs and four more men run down the stair. Jace aims his gun at them taking two down when he gets body slammed. His head smacks into the drywall behind him forming a hole as the men push past him to get to Karman and I. I fire aimlessly at the men, but each one that falls is replaced by another. My gun clicks empty and I throw it aside, reaching into my boot for the jagged knife.

I block a grab directed at my side and drive my knife into the man's neck, pulling it out as I push him aside. I swing around, driving the blade into the chest of the next person as he hissed in pain. Jace aims at the men emptying all his bullets into the men surrounding me.

"Its never ending." Karman mutters as she pulls her blade out of the body slumped in front of her. Gasping I place the knife in my boot.

"There coming from upstairs, it has to be up there." Reaching behind me I grab the two guns at my sides. I head towards the stairs, Jace flanking me from behind as Karman wipes at her bloody blade then joins us. I climb the steps two at a time, reaching the top just as a fist slams into my side. Spinning around I aim my gun, firing at the head of a mouth-less man. I throw myself against the opposite wall as Jace slams his elbow into the throat of a man. Karman leans against the wall opposite of me, our eyes locking before I push off and enter into the first bedroom. At first glance it's an empty room, but when I scan it over again I just barely miss the man pushing out of the wall as he throws himself at me. I slam my barrel of my gun across his face as we fall to the floor, my guns clattering around us. He claws at my face like he's trying to claw my eyes out.

I try to shield my face with my arms but it's useless as he pushes me down with intense force, throwing my head down onto the ground. I groan with pain as I push against his arms, getting my feet under him I am able to push him off of me. Pulling my feet to me, I reach for the three small knives and throw them at the man. Pushing off the ground I reach for my guns, as the knives slam into the man, one in his arm and the other two in his chest.

"I got it!" I hear Karman screech from down the hall followed by countless thumps. She runs past me, her face covers in bloody's scratches as she runs down the stairs. Following her I notice Jace pulling the door open as he turns back, aiming the gun slightly at me. A hand grips my shoulder, seizing me backwards with intense strength. Using the force of his strength I pull my elbow forward then slam it back into the jaw of my attacker. Then his grasp releases as Jace's gun fires at myself outside I turn panting as Karman reaches into her belt and throws a small cylinder ball into the home. "Run!" She screams as she takes off barreling for the road. I stumble against the gravel, cutting through the fabric on my jeans as I fall. I don't take notice of the pain as Jace's arms pull me up and shove me forward. Just as we reach the street we are blown forward by an enormous explosion. Followed by a blinding flash, like sheet-lightning, and a huge ball of varicolored fire flies upward out of the house causing windows to shatter. Smoke and fire rushed out of the broken windows, spraying us with heat and glass. Sheltering my face I leaned into Jace, breathing in the faint smell of his shirt.

"Its done I think." Jace announced as he released me from his hold. I peeked over at the house, gasping at what I saw. There was no sign of the house ever being there. It was blasted right out of the ground. I lay my head on the ground as I breath through the smoke.

"I got it." Karman smiles, thrusting the vial into the air like a shiny golden trophy.

* * *

**So kinda crazy right?**

**We are getting closer to the end**

**Like we might make it to chapter 40 or something**

**Please review**

**Please review**

**-Justliving11**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey!**

**Here's another chapter for you guys!**

**AND I CANT WAIT FOR YOU GUYS TO READ THIS**

**Major**** cliffy so im sorry**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**ENJOY**

* * *

I take Jace's hands as I step over a pile of rubble.

"So i'll take the vial to Caleb while you guys head to the next location and ill meet up with you." He says again. Following Karman I smile to him.

"Hey this is a society where girls can kick some ass just as much as boys can." I giggle.

"We can kick it better." Karman calls back to us. We approach the rails and walk alongside it.

"This will lead us back into the city." Jace mutters jumping up onto the rails and balancing on it.

"And the train will have made its round by now, so it should be coming back for its second anytime now." Karman mutters picking up a rock and chucking it a few feet away's. Then I hear the low groan from the rails signaling the arrival of the train. Jace jumps down to stand beside me as Karman kicks at the ground.

I watch the first car approach, listening to the rhythmic bump of the car over the ties, the sweet whisper of the metal wheel against a metal rail. As the first car passes, sending my hair up into my face, I start to run behind Jace as Karman follows close behind me. I take a small breath and grab for the handle, pulling myself up into the car. Karman follows closely behind. I stand close to the door, bowing my head so its slightly outside.

"I'll be getting off before you guys." Jace says as he approaches me. I look up from the ground as the moonlight shines on his face, illuminating it. I can see the beginning of a shadow forming under his left eye and small fingernail scratches lining his cheek. Letting go of the handle I reach out and gently touch his eye. He winces slightly before grabbing for my hand, holding it in his. "I'm fine." He mutters running his thumb in small circles on mine.

"I know." I say looking down at our hands intertwined. Light runs across my face, blinding me for a second before it passes. Looking out the door I realize we are approaching the city. The train slows just a bit, but not by much. His grip on my hand tightness.

"Be careful okay." I smile looking back down at my feet. "Beatrice promise me." I look back up, not remembering a time when he called me by my full name.

"I have Karman I'll be fine. I should be more worried about you." I whisper squeezing his hand as I swing it slightly. He looks over his shoulder at Karman, who's sitting in the corner with her head against the wall and her eyes closed.

"Just be careful okay. You still have that knife in your left boot right." Narrowing my eyes I look down at my shoe.

"Yeah I have it why?" I ask subconsciously reaching for it when he stops me.

"Be careful." He whispers again, cupping my cheek with his hands. He looked me in the eyes as a hunger grew in my chest. I yanked his lips down to mine with a hungry kiss. He wound his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. I moan as his lips travel down to my neck, the feel of his hot breath against it and then the tender brush of his lips. Burning as they make contact with my skin. His hand runs through my hair as I bring him back to my lips and our kisses became harder and more urgent. Then we slow down, our lips moving in precious movement as I deepen the kiss followed by a moan from him. He pulls away, holding me close for a second then pulling away. I step back against the wall as I watch him jump and leave my line of sight.

Turning back forward I gasp in a breath as my fingers run over my lips. When I kiss him, it feels unreal. Like there are no rules to follow and we can just be us. It doesn't make me feel different towards Tobias in any way. I still love him with all my heart. I can't tell him about Jace because it feels like its something just for me.

"Time to get off." Karman says awakening me from my thoughts. I don't know when she moved, but now she stands across from me. I nod and follow her out the door as we both land a few feet away from each other.

We walk down the street and turn left into a grimy alleyway that stinks of garbage. Our feet splash in puddles, soaking the bottoms of our jeans.

"I think that's it." I say pointing to a steel door at the end of the ally. As we approach the crumbling brick building we force the door open, using both of our strength to pry it open.

We enter into a dark room, the windows so thick with dirt and grime that no light could penetrate them. Karman reaches into her belt and pulls out her flashlight as I do the same. Dust filters through the air as we move throughout the room. Boxes line the wall and some lay scattered on the ground, probably from being ransacked.

"This must have been some storage warehouse." She mutters lightly pushing on a cart. I half expect it to groan and crumble to dust, but it moves slightly.

"The factionless but have cleared it dry awhile ago." I mutter moving a box with the tip of my shoe. I climb up a ledge and dig into my boot, retrieving the jagged knife as I cut through a knot of rope, tucking the knife into my back waistband in case I need to grab it again. "Karman this way." I call back to her as I push through the doors. "Whoah." I mutter under my breath as I take in the hallway.

Dark colored ink sang in swirls, littering the walls with artwork. Black Mixed with blue and before my eyes came alive visions of soaring eagles, and majestic horses all sprawled out across one word. Freedom. This wasn't the only piece of work on the walls. Turning around I watched as black ice cyclics dripped from the ceiling over geometric shapes that folded in on themselves. Then there were the more simpler of things as a name written in blocky letters or in a fancy cursive.

"Freedom." Karman snorts. I turn to look at her lounging against the doors. "Funny right." I turn away and look back at the walls.

"I don't think its funny. I think it shows hope. God knows this city needed it." I mutter as I move on to the next room which led to a stairwell. The rails were slick with moisture and the air hung heavily with must. "I don't think any ones been down here in years." I gasp covering my nose.

"Perfect place to hide you're irreplaceable serum that bring people back from the dead." Karman mutters as she follows me down the steps. The light flickered above us causing me to stop and shine my light over it. It flickered three times before blowing out, showering us with spark.

"Great." I mutter standing from my crouch. I turn the flashlight back to the stairs as I descend them, careful not to slip and smack my head on the concrete.

"Do you have any more weapons in case theirs those men down there?" She asks as we reach the bottom steps and are faced to face with a steel door with the spiny knob.

"My gun but that's it." I mutter remembering Jace's face as he stopped me from pulling the knife out of my boot. I freeze up at its touch against my back. It feels better to have my own weapon that she doesn't know about. If we were to be held hostage I could get out without her growing suspicion and getting us caught.

I set my gun down on the ground next to a couple of led pipes that scatter to the ground, echoing across the bare walls.

"Karman I think we might have found something." I whisper putting my flashlight between my legs so I could twist the door handle. "Clearly no one has been down here in years." I mutter through gasps as I pushed against it until it finally loosened and spun open. Turning back I smile at her and pushed the door open, reaching for my flashlight as I swept the beam across the room.

"Tris." Karman called from behind me as I stepped through the doorway. Sending up dust clouds around me.

"Yeah." I called back to her as I swept my flashlight through the room.

"This is might hurt." She mutters when I hear her pick something up.

"What?" I began to ask when she swings a pipe at the back of my head, hitting it with intense force. I scream in agony when I hear the sickening crack of the pipe and my skull connecting as I fall to the ground. "Karman." I murmur as my mind swims in pain until I black out.

* * *

**IM SORRY**

**ACTUALLY IM NOT**

**BECAUSE I LOVE THIS ENDING**

**LOVE IT**

**REVIEW FOR ME**

**-JUSTLIVING11**


	36. Chapter 36

**So this is probably the chapter all of you guys have been waiting for**

**Im sure of it**

**SOOOOOOOO HERE IT IS**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

**Tobias POV**

I lean against the counter, papers covering every square inch of it.

_I watched as I was able to slowly see her face, a face I knew so well, loved so well._

_It was as if every memory of her flew by in a flash, the way her lips felt against mine, the way her body fit perfectly against mine, she was mine and I was hers._

I had to tell myself it wasn't possible. Because it wasn't. I remember clutching her cold, lifeless hand, willing life to go back into her. I had built a wall up when she died. I kept everyone out to protect myself, I couldn't let it grumble at this moment. Because it was simply not possible. Even if i wanted it to badly to be.

It wasn't possible, I knew this. I spent every night for the last two months convincing myself that it couldn't happen, but why am I considering it now.

_"You remind me a lot about her."_

_"Is that why you don't like me."_

I remember her face fall when she asked me, like she was even scared to think of what I could say in response. How could I hate her when everything she does resembles Tris, even when she's trying to hate me. I see Tris trying to hate me.

Groaning I push away from the counter and wall into my room, my eyes landing on the words sprawled out against the white.

_Fear God Alone_

Being famous for four fears doesn't mean i'm any less fearful than the rest of the people. Sure it's just a smaller number, but it doesn't make the fear go away. I constantly live with my fear, everyday. I have come to terms with my fears, but they still linger like the scars on my back. Reminding me of what my life was like.

_"Do you still come in here a lot?"_

Yes I go to the training room, all the time. I stand in front of the knives like you did. I throw them, knowing where they will land. Sometimes I just sit in there and close my eyes, seeing you standing in front of me fighting for you're initiation. Fighting harder than anyone else in the room. The Stiff fought harder than anyone i've ever known.

_"Why do you need to go there. You're putting yourself in danger and risking your life! And for what Tris!"_

Her face opened like a book when I called her by her name. Her hurt and fear written across it, open for me to see, but then she closed it fast. She knew it was wrong to react to that name, knew she almost blew her cover.

_"Four...they had stuff on her two."_

They had stuff on you. That's why she came to me in the middle of the night, scared and defenseless. She needed me and I didn't see, didn't see the hurt written across her eyes. If only I had looked harder, opened my mind up for the possibility of this happening. I wished it for so long, why is it so hard to believe now that it might have happened.

Turning away from the wall I turn back to the kitchen, searching through the papers. Its still crumpled from when she handed it to me. I smooth it out, reading my name sprawled out across it.

_"Why are you here four?"_

_"I'm still trying to figure that out myself." I whisper as I pull her lips to mine, lips that were only meant for me to kiss._

_"I don't regret kissing you Kit." I say then leave, walking a few feet away before turning back to the door. Her quiet sobs loud through the door._

_"You are to keep this to yourself unless it is absolutely necessary for your safety to inform others. Be safe Beatrice."_

_"Look Kit if you're in trouble you know you can trust me right?"_

_"I'll yell when i'm being held at gunpoint. Hey don't worry, I know what i'm getting myself into."_

I remember watching Karman and Jace bringing her broken, bloody body back into Dauntless, feeling the wave of sorrow washing over me again. I couldn't lose her again, I had just gotten her back.

_"Four, we'll be fine." She murmured stepping away from me and into the field. The fence slowly starting to close between us. "We'll make it back alive."_

Watching her cross over the fence and knowing I couldn't change her mind scared me. It made me realize the dangers I was allowing her to put herself in. Knowing what happened the last time she went there, how could she even think about stepping foot into that building, but that's who I fell in love with. She puts herself behind everyone else's needs, even when she should be the top priority. I needed to be there for her, to protect her.

_"Four-"_

_"Tobias. My names Tobias."_

_"Tobias." She says just as my lips touch hers._

She knew that was my name, she knew everything about me and I couldn't connect the dots until now.

_"Hey are you okay? I thought you didn't like heights?"_

_"I'm here Tobias, Tris is here."_

Beatrice Prior is alive.

OoO

I knock on her door again, starting to get impatient. She should have opened it already. I should be looking at her small round face, hiding behind black hair.

"Tris." I murmur pounding on the door harder. I look down at the scanner attached to her door. Looking over my shoulder to make sure I'm alone, I type in her tracker number. The door beeps and unlocks. I shouldn't know her number, I should only know mine, but I had to protect her, even if I thought it was just Kit at the time. It might have just been Kit at first, but I knew there was something deeper. The pull I had towards her was the one I had with Tris, undeniable.

Entering into her apartment I notice the guns and knives that litter her coffee table.

"What were you up to." I mutter picking up a small gun and twisting it around in my hand. A map lay sprawled out under the knives, kneeling on the ground I move them away to get a clearer view. She has a circle drawn in the Abnegation sector and one in one of the old Factionless headquarters. Why would she be going all the way over there. I try to recall past conversations with her, but can't recall any. Maybe Karman and Jace are with her. They all haven't left each other's sides since they got here. I pause dropping a little onto the floor.

How does she even know them? Did she even die or was she just faking it. Was the body I held in my hands even hers? I shake my head clearing the thoughts. I can't think about all this right now. I have to find her.

Concentrating I try to recall any conversations with any of them.

"We went to Erudite to see Caleb."

"He needs us to get something from outside the city."

"This isn't a mission we share with everyone. Its classified."

Caleb. Caleb Prior. He knows.

Standing up I head for the door. If they were visiting Caleb then he knows where they are.

Heading for the stairs I take them two at a time, eager to get outside. The train is just passing by when I push the doors open. I break out in a sprint, pushing myself to reach the train before it passes and I lose it for the night. The last car passes me and I push myself, pumping my arms faster. I reach out, my hand clasping around the handle and swing myself up. I land swiftly on my feet, out of breath. I turn around when I catch sight of a darker shadow in the back of the car. I brace myself for a fight, nothing's stopping me from finding her.

"Tobias?" Jace asks stepping out of the shadows and into the moonlight. I lower my fists for a second, then remember he's known Tris has been alive for all these years and raise them back up. I notice the dark shadow under his left eye and the dried up claw marks, was he in a fight. Worry runs through me. Where is Tris then. He takes another step towards me, opening his mouth to say more when I raise my fists and punch him in the face.

He stumbles back, clearly shocked by my behavior.

"Only could come at one time huh." I mutter advancing on him. "The time she died." Confusion shows in his eyes then understanding.

"Tobias wait-" He starts to say when I throw another punch at him. He drops to the ground, missing it by an inch. I move to throw myself on him when he's back up, raising his face to mimic mine. "She wanted to tell you." I throw a punch directed at his side, but he side steps throwing me off balance. He takes this opportunity to reach for my arm and pinning it to my collarbone. I growl in pain, throwing all my strength back and we tumble to the ground. I'm on top of him in seconds, throwing punches at his face over and over again.

"We were friends." I growl. "You kept her from me." I throw a punch, landing it into his face as blood erupts from it.

"Tobias!" He tries, but gets cut off when the train slows and throws me off of him. He rolls up and pins me to the ground. "Tobias!" He shouts, throwing me back into the train car floor. "We need to find her." I stop struggling against him and he loosens his hold on me.

"What?" I ask. He sighs, letting go of my hands and pushing himself off of me. He offers me his hand which I take and he pulls me up.

"Tris is in trouble."

* * *

**HE KNOWS**

**WHATTTTT**

**YOU GUYS THOUGHT IT WAS NEVER GONNA HAPPEN RIGHT**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**-JUSTLIVING11**


	37. Chapter 37

**OMGGGGGGG **

**IM UPDATING**

**WHATTTTTT**

**EXAMS ARE OVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**I GOT AN A- IN GOVERNMENT TIS A GOOD DAYYYYYYY**

**PLEASE ENJOY THISSSS**

**IM SORRY ITS SHORT BUT IK YOUR GONNA LIKE IT**

PS. I LOVE YOU GUYSSS

* * *

Blinking slowly I groan as a fiery pain explodes behind my eyes. Groaning I quickly shut them.

"What the hell." I mutter in a raspy voice. I roll my head to the side as it cracks. My arms hang loosely at my sides, a rope digging into my wrists. I try to move them but i'm greeted with pain as it digs deeper into the gash already bleeding. My pants that were once black are now coated in a fine layer of dust. Looking around I squint my eyes to try to see through the darkness. I can hardly see two feet in front of me so i give up and throw my head back, trying to tip my chair but it does nothing.

"It's bolted to the ground." A voice says from somewhere in the darkness startling me. "No use in wasting your energy Kit." I freeze at the sound of my name. I hear a flip switch and in seconds the rooms flooded in a blinding flash of light. I grit my teeth as I pull against my restraints, feeling the warm liquid of my blood seep from my wrists.

"What the hell." I mutter throwing my head to the side. I hear the sound of boots hitting the cement floor. A firm hand grabs my chin and forces my head forward.

"Wakey time. I'm done waiting for you." Karmen mutters, "I already had to wait 5 years just for you to wake." Any strength I had mustered up was gone. It's hard, but in moments I remember what happened before I blacked out.

"You hit me." I mumble looking into her eyes. A faint smirk plays across her face. I study the detail of it, never having been this close before really. Her lips were small and thin and her nose was a perfect slope with a tiny point to the end. Her eyes were jet blue, bright against her tan skin. Her hair is longer now, past her shoulders. Just looking at her seems like years have passed between us.

This wasn't the girl I knew. The girl I knew did my hair and helped me apply makeup. She didn't go around smacking me in the back of the head. So many words flood through my head that I want to spit at her, but none of them come out. The only thing I manage to say is, "Why?" She laughs lightly. Not the hard chuckle I associate with Jace, this laugh was light a feathery. It was misleading and yet I could recall it so many time before. Sitting on my couch talking with her and hearing it, at lunch as Zeke tells a joke, and when Jace attempts to strike up a conversation with the cute trainer. All this time I've heard it and yet this is the first time I fully understood it. It was like her mask, that his her true face. A face that was full of deception.

"You had to have known this was coming." She mutter close to my face. "I mean what did you expect that playing dress up with you would make us best friends for life." She whispered slowly. My eyes narrow and I force my chin out of her grasp. "There's the look!" She exclaims stepping back to look at me. "The true Prior look. I mean you're mom had it right before she died." She says smugly crossing her arms. Irritated I grit my teeth and pull against my restraints.

"What do you want Karman or is that even your real name?" I ask turning my head slightly.

"I want the serum that brought you back alive." She says raising an eyebrow. I look at for a second and then laugh, not being able to help myself. I hear her step forward and then in a flash my head is thrown to the side and my cheek stings with pain. My hair falls around me, guarding it from her. I spit out blood, the color bright on the plain concrete.

"Please inform me why i'm here then, Since Caleb has it at Erudite right now. I mean you had it in you're hands, why not take it then? Kill me and Jace." A smile grows on her face.

"Funny thing about Jace right. I mean who falls for a girl that's been asleep for years." She mutters rolling her eyes. "I mean if you ask me its a cliche sleeping beauty move. Besides what's there about you that's special." She smiles titling her head to the side as she examines my body.

You're avoiding my questions." I mutter staring her dead in the eyes. Why are we here." I demand leaning forward a bit.

"I don't need to go to Erudite for the serum because its right in front of me. Its currently running through you're veins." She whispers. My eyebrows furrow in confusion as I sit back.

"What?" I ask lightly looking down at my legs.

"You have the last serum running through you're veins right now. Caleb destroyed all the others by now, but he didn't destroy the last one." She leans forward slightly and takes a blade out from her holster. Bring it up to my cheek she traces the cool metal over my cheeks.

"You're blood is all I need to have it all." Her breath hits my face as she cuts the blade into my cheek. Gasping slightly I lean away but she grabs for my shoulder, keeping me still. She wipes a drop of blood from my cheek and then steps back as she examines it. "This right here, is what can bring anyone back from the dead."

"Why do you need it so bad." I mutter trying to hide the small sobs that shake my body. Looking at me she narrows her eyes and she places the drop of blood on her tongue. Closing her eyes she leans back slightly.

"His names Ryker and I'm gonna bring him back." She smiles grabbing hold of my chin. "Do you think we were ever here to protect you, all this time I was waiting just to kill you. He wanted to wait. His stupid little infatuation with you. It was a problem that he didn't see." I close my eyes as tears stream from them. I dont want to ask who shes talking about even though I already know. "Jastin was becoming a problem. He knew about the serum. Once he figured out you were alive it didn't take him long to figure out. He was gonna use you like a human blood bag." She pinches my skin tighter and I cry out in pain. 'He wanted to bring his stupid parents back from the dead. So we killed him. Jace and me killed him and now we're gonna kill you."

* * *

**WHATTTTTTTT JUST HAPPENEDDDDDD**

**OMGERDDDDD**

**PLEASE REVIEWWWWW**

**-Justliving11**


	38. Chapter 38

**AND I AM ON WINTER BREAKKKKKKK**

**I hope all of your exams went swell**

**Here's a little short chapter, more on the filler side **

**Hope you enjoy and please reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

* * *

**TOBIAS POV**

My foot bounces at a mile a minute. I watch Jace walking back and forth across the train car floor. His nose is still bleeding from my punch but he doesn't bother with it. Turning back to the car door I can't help but want to smile. She's alive. Knowing this its like I can feel a pull on my chest towards her. Clenching my fists I wince in pain as I look at my split knuckles.

"How long were you gonna keep her from me?" I ask, my voice shaking a little. I don't turn to look but I hear him stop.

"We had a mission." He mutters then continues with his pacing.

"Did you guys ever...cause I know at the party you guys went in the closet together.." I ask slowly looking up at him. He's stopped again in his pacing and faces me. His hands are crossed over his chest and looks down at me without saying anything. He opens his mouth and then shuts it. Turning away he shakes his head.

"It never meant anything." I narrow my eyes and try to imagine it. Him holding Tris in his arms, but I just can't see it.

"You still haven't told me what's going on." I mutter pushing myself off the floor and stepping towards him. "I mean how is she even alive?" His eyes glance at me for a second then turn away.

"Talk to Caleb. It was his serum." He turns away and looks out the car door.

"Where are they?" I ask stepping up behind him. "Why are they even out here alone?" Dropping his hands from his chest he turns around.

"Look Tobias you're just gonna have to understand that I can't tell you everything right now and if I were to I wouldn't even know where to start." He pushes past me and leans against the opposite wall.

"My names Four. Don't think just because we were all buddy buddy for a few years you can call me that. Definitely not after you've been screwing my girlfriend." He laughs at this and shakes his head.

"You didn't even know she was alive until two hours ago." Narrowing my eyes I take a step closer to him.

"I wonder who's fault that is. If you hadn't kept her from me for so long I would have been with her all this time." He clenches his jaw and locks eyes with me.

"Even when you get her back she's changed." This time I laugh.

"She hasn't changed. She'll always be my Tris who loves me and I love her." He chuckles and looks down at his feet.

"She loves you?" He asks raising an eyebrow. "I never heard her say that once while we were kissing, but you don't talk much when you're tongues down someone's throat." I see the faint outline of his smirk and it takes all of my strength not to throttle him. I open my mouth to say something when the train comes to a screeching halt and we are thrown to our feet. I stumble, trying to catch my balance but end up knocking into the wall.

"What the hell." I mutter pushing myself up. Jace is stepping out of the car door, peering out the side.

"I think we're blocked." He shouts to me. Confused I head for the door and push myself out.

"What do you mean blocked?" I ask pushing past him.

"Look right there." He whispers as he points past my shoulders. "See that?" He asks. I squint my eyes a little and I do see it. Far at the end of the train I can make out headlights from a car.

"If we've been blocked then we need to go." I mutter and turn to look at the forest in front of me. "Do you know where we are?" I nod, reaching for the gun tucked into my waistband.

"Out by Amity fields almost. About twenty yards away from the fence."

"How far a walk to Erudite?" He asks turning to face me. I smile looking out into the forest.

"A decent amount of walking." I hear him load his gun.

"Well lets go save Tris." He mumbles more to himself than me. I take one step into the dark woods then I pause, looking up at the sky through the branches.

_I'm coming Beatrice, I'm coming._

* * *

**So its rather short I know im sorry**

**Please review and tell me what you think**

**Jace was throwing the shade at Tobias lol**

**-Justliving11**


	39. Chapter 39

**Heyyyyy**

**Hope you all had a good holiday**

**This chapter has a LOT of POV switches**

**I hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW**

**Disclaimer:V-Roth owns all this wonderful story, except for the characters that I have fabricated.**

**Sorry for the typos, I know they are in here**

* * *

**Tobias POV**

I huff as I pull myself up to another ledge. Closing my eyes I press myself against the rocky wall. I keep my eyes closed and try not to look down. Looking down could result in me falling to my death and I didn't plan on that happening today.

"Come on slowpoke." Jace Yells from about five feet ahead of me, almost to the top of the small mountain. I see the light reflect of his side from his gun as he pulls himself up to another ledge. Gritting my teeth I look to the next open spot and move towards it, careful to balance my weight.

"This is all for Tris." I mutter to myself as I pull myself up slowly, crushing small rocks under my weight. I glance up at Jace to see him pulling himself to the top. Reaching for the next rock I curse under my breath as it crumbles under my grasp and my step falters.

"Easy there big guy." He calls down.

"Shut up!" I growl as I scrape my arm pulling myself up. Reaching the top I lean against a tree as I calm my breathing down.

"You really don't like heights do you?" He asks with a hint of a smile. Narrowing my eyes I push off the tree and past him.

**Tris POV**

I rattle my wrists against the restraints, crying out in pain as they just cut deeper into my wrists. Giving up I slam my head back against the chair. My cheek stings from the cut that has finally stopped bleeding. I try to slow my breathing so I can think clearly.

She's gonna kill me

She's really going to kill me

Biting my lip I scan the room. It appears to be an old Factionless headquarters that had been abandoned for years. Windows line the ceiling that curves inward. The moon hangs desperately low in the far left, barely letting any light into the room. The occasionally drift of wind blows at a sheet that hangs from a broken window, sending it in a small cascade of ripples in every direction. Pillars are stationed every ten feet apart. Most of them are worn and are starting to crumble at the base. Glass litters the floor along with various other pieces of trash.

I try to imagine dying here alone. My blood smeared out on the grey concrete. My body left to decay where no one will find me. No one will ever know what truly happened to me. Karman will probably say I got killed in a heroic act of bravery or I tripped and fell to my own death. She'll spin a lie, it's her specialty.

"Dammit." She curses followed by the crash of something breaking and then the echo of her footsteps. In seconds she's in my line of sight and I feel my insides grow cold.

"What's wrong, you favorite lipstick got discontinued?" She slaps me hard across the face. I lean over panting as I spit out my own blood onto the cement.

"You think you're so funny." She growls grabbing a fist full of my hair and pulling my head backwards with immense force. I yelp out from the searing pain coming from her grip.

"Just kill me now you cowered." I stutter through a mouthful of spit. She holds eye contact for a few second before she throws my head back into the chair and releases my hair. The relief that floods from my head makes up for the harsh impact of it hitting the chair. "Maybe," I whisper as tears stream down the side of my face, "if you didn't wait around for others to do your dirty work you could actually get shit done." She turns around breathing hard. I see her hand twitch at her side as it inches closer to her knife.

"I'm gonna kill you slowly, I'll carve out every line on your body as you slowly bleed to death and only until you are begging for it will I kill you." Slowly I look up at her as my hair falls into my face, it's matted and covered with dirt and my own blood.

"I'll never give you that satisfaction." She smiles a cruel smile as she places her hands on my wrists and pushed them down into the rope. I grit my teeth as the rope cuts deeper into my wrists.

"Just wait until you lay in a pool of you're own blood." She pushes one last time against my wrists before turning away. Gasping from the pain my head rushes and I feel myself slip into a dark place filled with pain.

**Tobias POV**

"Did you hear that?" Jace mutters behind me. I narrow my eyes and stop.

"No I didn't, and I didn't hear the last five times you said it either." I growl with frustration. What ever hes trying to do its only keeping us from finding Tris and saving her. "Now if you would shut up and keep moving I would like to find Tris." Turning back I advance on wards, but I also listen closely to the sounds around us. My hand lays firmly on my gun at my side. I feel Jace behind me, aiming his at the forest around us.

The crunch of a twig up ahead stops us.

"Did you-" He starts when I cut him off.

"I heard that." I whisper as I slowly pull my gun out.

"How far away are we?" He asks as he turns around to look behind us.

"Not far, we should be approaching the streets in less than five minutes." He nods turning back to look at me.

"Run?" I open my mouth to object when I hear the sound of a tree crashing the ground from behind us followed by a louder thud.

"Run." I mutter as I throw myself into a sprint. Pushing leaves and branches out of my face I'm still wiped by the leaves that leave sting full cuts behind. Jace huffs alongside me as we crash through the forest as the loud thuds grow louder from behind us. I sneak a quick glance behind to catch huge creatures following us. "What the hell are they!" I scream over the thundering of feet. I see Jace glance behind us as his eyes grow large.

"Run faster!" He screams as he throws himself down a small hill. Glancing back I see the creatures are human like, except for they are missing a mouth. Their bodies are silver and dark grey. I push my legs to run faster as I pump my arms. Throwing myself throw a bush i'm faced with many pointy thorns that drive themselves into my sides. Smacking at the leaves I push them away as I break out into a clearing. I see Jace enter from my left as he darts around looking for me. Our eyes lock and with a silent agreement we break out running.

We reach the center when our attackers break through the layer of foliage. Spinning around I grab for my gun as does Jace. My fingers lace around the trigger as I start firing at the creatures. Our bullets rain into them, sending them down to the ground.

"Behind us!" Jace shouts as he spins around and fires at the creatures. I take down about twenty of the grey creatures before my gun clicks silent bullets and I curse words. "Go!" Jace shouts as he shoves me away. I look around at the enclosing creatures that resemble men before I dart out of the clearing. I catch Jace firing the last of his round before turning around and following me.

I'm gasping as I break out of the forest and onto the streets. In seconds Jace is at my side and pulling me towards the city. "We don't have time, come on." I swallow a shaky breath before I start on down the road, not knowing where he is taking us.

**Tris POV**

"What's taking him so long." Karman mutters from across the room as she paces in front of me.

"Maybe he got lost." I mumble looking down at my feet. "Maybe he missed the train and had to walk." She stops and looks at me.

"I can't wait any longer, I've waited long enough." She approaches me as she reaches for her knife. "I'm so sick of people commenting on how perfect you are and how you saved the city. I don't give a damn if you saved the world. You're nothing!" She screams.

**Tobias POV**

Jace leads me down an alley and through an open door. I follow him through a set of double doors and down stairs. He reached for his gun at his side as he reloads it. The sounds of the creatures breaking through the doors sounds from above us.

"They'll kill us." He mutters pushing his hair from his face. I clench my jaw as we reach a door. He stops and turns to look at me. "Stay here and cover me." I open my mouth to object when he shoves his other gun into my hand. "Four stay here." I narrow my eye wanting to object but I don't.

"You'll get here." I whisper. He looks down at his feet and then back up at me.

"She loves you." And with that he pushes his body against the door and disappears into the dark hallway.

**Tris POV**

You know how they say when you're in danger everything's slower, well its true. I don't think its actually slower, its just when you look back on it you're brain conceives it as slow. That's what Karman's hand looked like as she brought the knife to my throat. Slow. I stared at it in horror, not being able to look away from the weapon that was going to kill me. I wasn't ready to die. I was given a second chance at life and I wasted it. I was supposed to be with Tobias, but this whole time I was lying to him. Why would I waste this wonderful opportunity when he was all that I wanted.

That's when I hear the sound of a gun. The bullet hits her forearm, making her drop the knife. I watch as it clatters to the ground. A second shot goes off and hits her in the chest. She looks to her right in horror as she stumbles backwards as another shot hits her in the side. I look to my side to see Jace, firing his gun as he approaches us.

"Jace!" I scream through tears. He shoves his gun into his holster as he clicks out his knife and cuts me free. I fall into his arms sobbing as his arms pull me in closer to him. "Oh my god." I sob into his shoulder as his hand goes to hold my head.

"It's okay." He whispered softly into my ear. "Everything will be okay." I close my eyes as my body shakes with my quiet sobs. Pulling away I look into his eyes and then pull his mouth to mine. His hands hold my waist as mine hold his face. He tastes just as he should, reminding me of safety. Pulling away I look him in the eyes.

"I love you." I whisper as a faint smile plays across his face. He looks down and then back up at me. He helps me to my feet.

"There's someone he-" He stops with a horrified choking noise as the knife lands into his neck. My mouth opens horrified as I watch blood pour from the side of his throat. He chokes out another sound but the only thing I hear is the gurgling as the blood runs from his lips.

"Jace!" I scream as his hand goes to his throat and he falls to his knees.

"I told you you're love for her got in the way." Karman mutters from behind Jace. Her hands are coated in her blood along with her clothes. Her face is pale and she grows weaker by the second. "I will kill you Beatrice Prior." She hisses at me as she lurches forward. I scream as I stumble over my feet and fall to the ground. Her hands wind around my feet as she lands on top of me. Her hands pull at my face as I try to smack them away. Kicking wildly at her she drives her nails down my face as I scream in agony.

I need something to fend her off of me. Sure she's weak, but she's high on adrenaline right now. Just then I remember what Jace Had said to me at the starts of the night.

"You should take one of those"

My minds flashes to the jagged blade he had handed to me. He didn't want Karman to know I had it. Al this time he was never on her side. He was always with me.

Looking back at Karman I pull my legs to my chest and kick her off of me. Pulling myself up I reach into my boot, my hand closing around the handle of the blade. She screams a blood curdling scream as she throws herself at me. Just as her hands wrap around my shoulders I shove the knife into her chest. Looking into her eyes I see her moment of realization as I twist the blade inside of her. Blood trickles out of her mouth as she chokes on it. With one last shove I pull the knife out as she falls to the ground. Dropping the knife at my side I look over at Jace.

I fall at his side as his eyes find me.

"Tris." He whispered. I nod my head, my hands folding with his. His lips are painted red from his blood and his skin has grown pale. I know he only has moments. "I'm so sorry." he mouths as he reaches up to touch my cheek, leaving behind a trail of his blood down the side of my cheek. I feel when he becomes lifeless in my arms and his eyes lose focus.

"No, no Jace." I whisper pulling his head into my lap. "Don't go." I cry out. I try to staunch the blood flow from his throat but it's no use. I lean over him as I cried in a way I never had before. It seemed to take over my whole body, clinging on every last memory and driving it through my heart. It shook my body as I let out screams of pain. My nose ran with snot but I didn't care as I clinged to his lifeless body.

"Tris?" I hear a new voice approach me, but I don't take thought of it. I feel arms pull at me but all I do is scream in response.

"No no no." I cry out until I am detached from Jace and am in Tobias's arms. His arms surround me, holding me like a small child. He doesn't say anything, he just holds me until my sobs slowly subside to slow hiccups. I don't say anything, all I do is cling to him because without him I wouldn't make it.

* * *

**I cried while writing this**

**I hope you enjoyed**

**I think the next chapter might be the last one...sad to see it ending**

**Pleas Review and tell me your thoughts and what you would like to see happen to Tris.**

**-Justliving11**


	40. Chapter 40

**I fixed my review thing, I don't really know how but I did lol**

**SO THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS(EVEN THOUGH YOU HATED ON JACE AND THREATENED TO TAKE MY POPTARTS)**

**Anyway so I decided that I would split the last chapter up because it was originally gonna be this HUGE chapter**

**I think this will be a lot better this way**

**I hope you enjoy and please review**

**You can tell me what you hope happens to Tris and Tobias in the future**

**ENJOYYYY**

* * *

My fingers cling to the scorching mug. Even though it burns me I don't remove my hands. The burning tells me that everything is real and that he's dead. That i'm left with a hole in my chest that constantly aches.

Abnegation taught me to be selfless, to never worry about my needs but others. That my feelings were never top priority and were never supposed to be, but they seemed to always be when I was there. I constantly wanted out, to be able to think about me once. I wanted to do what was best for me. I didn't belong there and instead of shoving those thoughts and feelings down, I anchored them in my head. Now all I wish is that I could help someone else. I want to get away from my thoughts and these feelings that seem to consume me.

Tobias emerges from his bedroom with a black shirt. I try to study his face, to know what he's feeling. Is he mad at me? Is he rejoicing in happiness. I don't know what he's feeling and that scares me because at one point I was able to read his face better than anyone else's including my own.

"Here." He murmurs, reaching me and taking my hands away from the mug. He sets the shirt on the table and helps raise mine up over my head. I don't care anymore about him seeing my body because it doesn't feel like mine. He doesn't know this body. The last time we saw each other I was skinny and had no curves. Now I've filled out and my breasts have come in. I have a more defined curve at my hips then he would remember.

My skin is covered in dirt and bruised in many areas. I wince slightly when I move my arms back down. His eyes narrow in concern as he reaches for the shirt and helps me put it on.

"Thank you." I try to say but it comes out hoarse and unsure. A faint smile tugs at his lips and he nods and then retreats back into the kitchen. Reaching for the mug I frown realizing it's not as hot. Yes it still burns, but now it only burns slightly. Turning into a bearable pain. Will this become of my feelings one day? Will they become bearable at one point? When would that day come. Right now it feels as though they are the only thing I can think of. They consume my thoughts and keep me from anything else. I need to focus on me right now. Tris Prior. I need to get rid of Kit Rae. She never existed and will never. Looking back on it all I believe I only believed it all could be true because of him. With him I could be someone different. I could be free and didn't have to hear the words of my mother and father or feel the pain that Caleb had brought me. I was free for a moment and that moment was pure bliss.

Is it selfish of me to wish for that again? To not want to be me and to have a different life. Tobias comes back in and I look up from the mug. He's carrying a light blue plate with a sandwich on it. At that moment my heart swells and my stomach does a somersault. Yes I wish to be forgotten, but I don't think I would ever do it if I were given the chance. He sits down next to me and takes the mug from my hand along with the pain. He replaces it with a sandwich-half. I look at him and can't help myself smile.

I've lied to him, this whole time and he doesn't even care. He's helping me when he should be infuriated at me. He goes to move when I place my free hand on top of his and he freezes. His eyes lock with mine, the deepest dark blue I've seen and in our time absence I could still recall them.

"I love you." I whisper in a hushed tone, but I try to convey everything I've felt this whole time. Wanting to tell him everything and yet knowing I couldn't, the betrayal I felt, the lust towards him I had and how much I missed him. He smiles a half smile in the only way he could do. He laces his fingers with mine and raises my hand to his lips.

"I love you Tris." He murmurs as he kisses my still warm hand. It enough to send me into another fit of tears. He's quick in response to my out burst. Discarding the sandwich entirely and sweeping me up in his arms. I cling to him and press my face into his shoulder. He carries me to his bed where he lays me down. He turns to grab a blanket from the living room when I grip his hand and pull him back down to me. He stumbles and crashed onto the bed, trying his best not to hurt me.

"Don't leave me." I cry as I pull at his shirt, my efforts of trying to become closer to him.

"I won't." He whispers, scooping me up into his arms and cradling me against him. His chin rests on the top of my head and his arms hug me close. "I won't" He says again, in a reassuring tone. I close my eyes and press my head against his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. I wonder how long will I be like this. How long will I be broken and frail.

* * *

**Sorry about any typos, Ive gotten to the point where I will write this all and I will be so tired that I wont want to go back and read it all lol**

**So please look past my horrible grammar**

**I was working on the last chapter all day today...Its gonna be long hopefully**

**TEEN WOLF COMES BACK ONNNNNNNNNNNNNN IN LESS THAN AN HOUR**

**YAYYYYY DYLAN OBRIAN**

**PLEASE REVIEW MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE PEOPLE**

**-Justliving11**


	41. Chapter 41

**So I decided to actually split the last chapter in two because it was VERY long**

**so here is part one so to speak**

**I hope you all enjoy it and please review and tell me what you think or what should happen in the last chapter**

**I've been thinking about how sad its gonna be when this over :(**

**SO ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Warning: This may contain some Fourtris so please try to contain your feels**

* * *

** One year Later**

I tie my hair up in a ponytail, twisting the blonde locks around my fingers as I finish. I wear a simple combination of black on black. Tilting my head I pull my collar down a little, flashing the three birds. Looking back up at my face i'm greeted with my grayish eyes, a hint of blue mixing in with the color.

"Are you coming or not!" Christina yells from my bedroom. I take one last look at myself before leaving the bathroom.

"Yeah i'm ready." I say breathlessly looking her over. She's taller than what I remember from initiation. Her hair is no longer at her ears but just below her shoulders. She said she hates it and wants to cut it, but I told her not to. It suited her. She wasn't the eighteen year old girl I used to remember. She was older now. She told me about her boyfriend Matt the first night she saw me. They started dating about two years ago and have been happy since then. She would whisper to me in a hushed voice that she knew he was preparing to propose soon. I smiled at that and thought of me and Tobias.

I would like to say it was like we just picked up where we were six years ago, but it's all different. I never told him exactly what my feelings towards Jace were, but I know he has his assumptions. He's changed so much from what I remember. He's closer to his mom and goes to see her alot. I'm happy he had her though everything when I was gone.

We talked about what happened in the years I was gone, but it's not one of our favorite subjects. He told me how he wanted to take memory serum to forget the pain but Christina stopped him. How he dated some women throughout the years but nothing stuck. He would get drunk with Zeke a lot. He didn't find joy in really anything he did, but he knew he had to try for me.

Christina grabs my hand and flashes me a smile. She pulls me out of my apartment and down the hall. Jocelyn Edwards resigned five months ago from being the head of Dauntless and took all her jumpsuits and guards with her. We still haven't found someone to be the head, so we have a council. All the other factions have similar councils and then we all have one major council that rules over everyone. That council has one representative from each faction, a way to make sure everyone's voice is being heard.

We pass Zeke and Shauna in our hussel to the stairs.

"You guys coming?" I ask catching sight of the ring on Shauna's hand. She looks up at Zeke who smiles down at her. Just looking at them anyone would be able to tell they love each other.

"Not this time," Zeke yells back, "You guys have fun." He winks at us before grabbing for Shauna's hand. I turn to Christina who looks at me. At the same time our face erupts in grins and we loop our arms together.

"Did you see what was on her finger?" She whispers. I nod giggling.

"I totally called that." She smacks my arms claiming I didn't. We climb the steps at the same pace, keeping our arms linked. "Matt's gonna propose tonight." I whisper to her. She doesn't object, just gives me a smirk.

"You know Tobias is going to soon." I nod turning to look at the railing as we slow down. "Oh come on Tris." She whispers letting go of my arm and standing in front of me. "Everyone see's the way he looks at you. Any day now. I bet he's carrying the ring around in his pocket and has for the past months." I shake my head at the thought. We've never talked about marriage. We don't even live in the same apartment. Well I do sleep at his every night, I just haven't sold mine yet. I smile at thinking about a ring in his pocket. Has it been so close to me and I'm just now figuring out its hiding place.

"What if i'm not ready for it thought?" I whisper slightly mortified. Christina laughs reaching for my hands.

"Tris Prior you're ready." Her words seem to be just the thing I need because the anxious feeling that was crawling through out me vanished. "Come on, we're gonna be late." I smile at the thought of Tobias being less than a floor above me. Feeling a burst of energy I pull Christina up the stairs with me. She screams at the sudden tug but catches up with me.

We reach the metal door in no time. I sneak a glance back at her before pushing it open. We are immediately plunged into darkness. Finding the wall I let my hand run against it until I find the first bright orange splatter of paint on the wall.

"Hey you made it!" Matt calls from the center of the room, a black vest strapped to his chest. Christina jogs over to him and jumps into his arms. She snakes her arms around his neck as they kiss. I look around for Tobias, spotting him by the guns. I approach him with a giddy feeling settling in my stomach.

"Hey." I say reaching for his arm. He smiles my favorite smile and pulls me into a hug.

"Hey yourself." He whispers pulling me up to his awaiting lips. I melt against him as we deepen the kiss, his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me even closer to him.

"Get a room!" Lauren shouts as she reaches for a gun. I break away from him and lean my head against his shoulder as my face heats up. Tobias chuckles and lets me down.

"How are we playing?" Jasmine asks as she reaches for a box of paint balls. I take the vest from Tobias and pull it on. Christina hands me a gun with a wicked smile.

"Girls against boys." Peter says leaning against the wall. I turn to look at the guys and then at the girls. Their out-even but I think they make up for it in size. Lauren looks at us and then back at Peter.

"Let's do it." Tobias gives me one last kiss before grabbing his own gun and leaving my side.

"I promise I won't get you to bad baby." Matt says as he presses himself against Christina. She giggles, pulling on his vest so she can kiss him.

"No promises here." She whispers against his lips. Jasmine looks at us before pulling the lever down that starts the game. The lights shut off and individual colored beams light up on the floor. Running down a hallway I turn to see Christina following me. "To the tower." She whispers as she passes me. I nod, not knowing why because she can't see me and follow close behind her. Every new hallway we enter we stop and scan it before sprinting down to the next. We're about to make a left when she stops me. I push myself against the wall as she peers down the hall. I hear the paint splatter just an inch above my head when we get showered in bright pink paint.

Christina curses before loading her gun and shooting down the hallway. I watch as bright colors spray against the wall until she finally hits her target. Paint hits the opposite wall, spraying it in blue.

"Go I got this!" She says turning to look at me. I don't move for a second unsure if I should leave her. "GO!" She yells and pushes me backwards. I turn and dash back down the hallway and down another, losing Christina in the maze. I keep running until I reach a dead end. Stopping to catch my breath I look around the walls when I hear the sound of a chamber being loaded. A paintball erupts against the wall, not even an inch away from my head. I gasp stepping away from the green paint when another ball hits the other side and splatters bright purple. I turn around and raise my gun when I'm pushed against the wall, a gun pressing lightly into my chest.

"Bahm. You're dead" Tobias whispers close to my ear. His voice is husky and trails along my neck sending shivers down it. I lower my gun looking up at him. The paint emits just enough light for me to make out his face. I lean my head against the wall and look at him. He lowers his weapon and places his free hand right next to my head on the wall. "Is it bad to converse with the enemy?" He whispers, sending my heart on a frenzy. I bite my lip and see his eyes look down at them. I hear his gun fall to the ground but I can barely register it as I try to control my breathing.

The next thing I know he slams his lips to mine, nearly knocking the wind from my lungs. I have only seconds to react before his tongue presses against my lips, asking for entrance and who am I to deny. At the opening of my mouth his tongue delved inside. My arms reach up and tangle around his neck and into his hair. My back arched against the wall, sending my chest into his. I moan from the contact of his body against my own. I lean my head back and close my eyes. I feel his hot breath on my neck, then the tender brush of lips burning as they make contact with my skin. My skin tingles in the only way it does when he touches me. A hand runs through my hair as the kisses become harder and more urgent. Another hand slides around my waist and pulls me even closer to him. His kisses are now on my shoulders and in my hair and descending.

My insides crave his touch. I craved his touch. At every kiss he gave me I lost all thoughts that drifted through my head. I was just consumed with the thoughts of him and how much I loved him. How one touch of his lips could hitch my breath and take over my body. Not being able to handle his kisses as they dropped closer and closer to my chest I drew his lips back up to mine. He catches my bottom lip with his teeth and pulls on it slightly making my insides melt as I moan. His hand travels up under my shirt when I pull away and lean against the wall. He leans in and begins to kiss me neck again, this time slower. He looks up at me after each kiss before he goes to the next one. My breathing is hard as I try to catch my breath. I smile when his lips touch my breasts.

I open my eyes and see some one dart across the hall, not noticing. I look back down at Tobias and see his gun is still on the ground. I weigh mine carefully in my free hand, slowly bringing it up to his chest without him noticing. I pull on the trigger, releasing several brightly colored paints to hit him in the chest. He stumbles back, not expecting this. I raise my gun and fire at his legs as I cover them in bright colors. I kick away his gun and keep hitting him with paint. When my chamber clicks empty I lower it and look at him. He's covered head to toe in paint.

"It is bad to converse with the enemy." I whisper before darting down the hallway and away from him. Boy am I gonna hear about this later tonight.

**XXX**

I stand in front of the mirror rubbing red paint off of my nose. Tobias steps out of the shower, water droplets still lingering on his body. I smile at him in the mirror as he comes up behind me.

"I still can't believe you did that to me." I smirk and turn to look at him.

"You missed a couple spot." I say rubbing at the bright orange and yellow behind his ears. He grabs my hands and gives me a fake laugh.

"I like the color." He says, nodding to my pink tips. I look down at my hair and groan.

"That's never gonna wash out." I head into the kitchen and grab a glass of water. I scan the apartment and notice my box of belongings still on the floor. It was my box of essentials while Tobias was taking care of me when everything went down. He wouldn't leave me alone for two seconds because he feared I would try to harm myself.

"What's up?" Tobias asks pulling on a tight black shirt and opening the fridge. I glance over at him and then back at the box.

"My stuff is just sitting there and has been for months." I mutter placing the glass down. He looks up from the fridge and up at the box. We both are silent just staring at the brown worn down box. "I'll take it back to my place later." Tobias closes the fridge, his eyes still on the box.

"No don't." I turn to look at him. "I like your stuff in my apartment." He turns to me now. His blue eyes looking into mine. "I like your little hair stuff that covers the counters and you're clothes stuffed inside my drawers." He turns to look at the box one more time and then back at me. "Move in with me." I go to open my mouth when he rushes to me, pinning me to the counter with his hips. "Sell your place and live with me." He rubs his hands up and down my arms leaving trails of heat from the contact. I look down at my arms and back at him.

"I practically live here already." I smile faintly. His face breaks out into a huge grin as he pulls me to him and our lips crash together. The thoughts of knowing that this isn't just his apartment but mine also sends my heart fluttering.

* * *

**OHHHHH THE FEELS**

**I loved writing the paint ball scene!**

**Please review and tell me what you think and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**The next chapter will be the last one :(**

**-Justliving11**


	42. Chapter 42

**HERE IS IT**

**THE LAST CHAPTER**

**I just wanted to thank all of you for your support through this whole thing. This was just some small idea that I came up with in the car like three years ago and you guys helped turn it into this beautiful thing. You guys stuck through me when I didn't update for months and even when I got stuck you helped me to keep going. I remember staying up long into the night trying to figure out where this story was gonna go and its so satisfying to be able to show you guys how everything falls into piece.**

**So after this I don't really know whats gonna happen. I don't see a squeal happening after this(If any of you guys have any ideas of how one could come out please tell me about it in the reviews) but maybe a prequel could wayyy in the future sometime.**

**Maybe I'll write some other story but who knows**

**Okay I've talked long enough**

**Here you guys go!**

**The very last chapter of What If Tris Was Still Alive**

**Please review and share this story with everyone you know**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I grab Christina's hand as I sit down.

"Oh my god!" I whisper looking up at her with wide eyes. She just smiles and nods as I look back down at her ring.

The face was a square and set with rows of shimmering small round stones and outlined with smaller stones, so every way you turned it it would sparkle from catching the light. The band was silver and split off on both sides to wrap intertwine in the back.

"Last night we were out walking around Dauntless following the tracks and we were just talking about our future. We came to this clearing that had tons of these tall purple flowers. Oh my god Tris it looked like a scene from a movie. The stars were so bright and you could see them since there wasn't any clouds and the moon was SO big. He just knelt down and told me that he couldn't imagine life without me and that all his life he had been looking for what would complete him and how he was looking in all the wrong places until he saw me." She says in a dazed voice like she was reliving it right there. I smile and release her hand.

"Who knew he was such a romantic." I giggle picking at my eggs. I look up at her and can't help but smile again. "Christina you just look like you are so happy." Her face breaks out in a shy smile and she looks down at her legs.

"Its really amazing. I really love him." I smile and notice Tobias walking our way. Christina looks behind her and sees him too. "He still hasn't proposed?" She whispered turning back to me. I shake my head and push a strand of hair out of my face. "I mean you guys started living together like months ago." I nod putting the eggs in my mouth as Tobias slides in next to me.

"I heard about the engagement Christina congratulations." She thanks him and looks down at her ring. It's quite as we eat until Christina clears her throat.

"Well I have to get going. I'm meeting Matt to talk about dates and wedding ideas." She mutters standing up. I do the same and reach to hug her. "He better hurry because I want to be brides together." She whispered in my ear making me laugh. I pull away and sit in her spot as I watch her leave.

"I wanna take you out tonight." Tobias says causing me to turn back to him.

"What?" I ask reaching across the table for my water. He grabs my hand and rubs his finger between my thumb and index finger.

"I'm taking you out tonight so look nice, although you already look good right now." He kisses my hand before he gets up and leaves. I turn to watch him leave, a smile playing across my face. As soon as he's gone I jump up from my seat and throw my tray away. Leaving to go back to the apartment.

**XXX**

Stepping out of the shower I tie the towel around my body. Walking to the closest I look through it. I want to wear something that will drive Tobias crazy all night long. I settle on a dress Christina had given me a while back.

It's a tighter fit on me and is very short. The first time she gave it to me I was very unsure about it, but now I want to see Tobias looking at me with it on. It's black and strapless, low enough to show off the birds on my collarbone. I slip on some strappy black heels and allow my hair to lay straight. I apply only the eyeliner that Christina had given me and step back. My eyes remind me of during initiation when she had done my makeup.

I hear the door open and Tobias walking in.

"Tris!" He calls. I smile and step back to look in the mirror.

"Yeah!" I call back turning around to see myself in all angles.

I hear him in the bedroom opening drawers. I take one last look at myself before I open the door and step out. His back is turned to me as he buttons his shirt up.

"I'm ready." I whisper. He turns around and then freezes. He looks me over from head to toe and then back up again, this time taking more time to look at me. I can't help the blush that burns my cheeks. I can feel his eyes on my bare thighs and then on my bare shoulders as he takes it all in.

"You look amazing." He mumbles stepping closer to me. "You barely have anything on." He says licking his lips sending shivers to run down my arms.

"Less for you to take off tonight." I whisper silently catching his eyes. He smiles and pulls me to him, kissing me softly on the lips.

"We better get going if we want to get back here so I can take that off of you later." He says in a husky voice." I take in a deep breath and nod. I can't help the sensation that my skin feels from his touch but all I know is that I want more.

**XXX**

I push my plate away and look over at all the other tables. A few away from us a group of girls in their twenties sit clustered together. They stare off at the bar where plenty of men sit alone. To the left of them an older woman sits alone sipping on a glass of wine, occasionally she lifts her eyes to look over at the girls. Behind us an older couple sit, totally oblivious to everyone around them but each other. Younger kids sit in the far booth, laughing at what they say.

I glance back at Tobias to see he's already looking at me.

"You beautiful." He says making me flush a deep shade of red. Just looking at him I can feel the pull I have towards him. Love. When you're heart melts at the sight of them. When you feel lightheaded and free. When you ache to be with them, to look at them, to touch them. That is love and I loved Tobias. "Come on." He says standing up and walking over to help me get up.

"Such a gentleman." I tease as he takes my hand and leads me to the door. The group of girls points at us and they laugh at something one of them had said. As we pass the bar people turn to watch us go. He pulls me through the door and down a flight of stairs. We walk for a little bit until we reach the outside of one of the entrances into Dauntless.

"Come on." He whispers opening up a door and holding it for me." I smile and enter, noticing that it's a hallway that leads to a flight of stairs. I take the stairs two at a time, eager to get to the top. Tobias is right behind me, matching my pace. I break out of a door that leads to the top of a building. I turn around and notice it's the one we had to jump off of during initiation to the net down below. What's he doing I wonder as he walks over to the ledge. He jumps up on it and I watch as the wind whips at his clothes.

"What are we doing up here?" I ask as he helps me up. I notice he doesn't look down at the jump but only at my face.

"We are jumping. We are unleashing our inner Dauntless." He jokes as he takes a step back. I smile and watch him. He gives me one last look before he turns to face the hole and jumps. I watch as he drops like a stone towards the net, howling with laughter as he goes. I shake my head laughing.

"He's crazy." I mutter. I unclasp my heels and step out of them, grabbing them and holding them by my side. I look out at the night. Its a calm summers night. No clouds are in the sky so it's a starry night. I look to the left and catch sight of the lights coming from Erudite. Turning back to the hole I smile as I take a deep breath and bend my knees and jump.

I hit the net hard as it cradles against my body. I'm stunned for a while, trying to regain my breathing. My legs sting from the impact of the hard net against my bare skin. I look up at the night sky and laugh. Tobias stretches his hand out to me, just like when I first jumped. I grab it and pull myself across. He catches me as I roll off and looks down at me. My feet land on the bare wood, cold against them. He smiles a faint smile and looks down at his feet then back up again at me.

"Tris...You're the closest I've ever been to anyone in my whole life. I can show you things I never thought I would want to show others and I can tell you things knowing that you will help me through them," He clears his throat and reaches for my hands, cradling them in his. "I escaped Abnegation to get away from my father and when I came here I didn't feel free. I was still haunted by the memory of him and I saw no escape, until I met you six years ago on this very platform." I look around and remember the crowd of Dauntless cheering us on as we jumped from the roof, signalling our arrival into Dauntless. Seeing him opened my eyes to the world that I had been missing.

I never thought I would be free from my father, but when I met you you were able to take away the pain. You healed me in a way I never thought was imaginable. I knew from the start that you were gonna be the only women I would love for the rest of my life. You've been by my side through danger and you've seen me at my worst, but you were always there. When I thought you died a part of me died also. The thoughts of how we could of spent our future together haunted me. I wanted to have kids with you and be able to teach them the values of being selfless and strong at the same time." I remove my hand from his to wipe a tear away. He smiles and looks over at the net. "We have that chance now. We have the chance at a future together and I want to take it. I can't promise that things will be wonderful and things will work out just how we wanted them to, but I can promise you this. Beatrice Prior I promise to love you unconditionally in every way possible. I will love you until our hearts stop beating and my love for you will never stop, but will only grow. I promise to be there when you are at your worst and don't see any escape. I promise to make you feel safe and to always feel loved," He licks his chips and releases my hands. reached into his pocket and slowly bends down onto one knee. I feel my breathing stop as I raise a hand to cover my mouth. He opens the box and looks back up at me. "Beatrice please allow me to love you uncontrollable for the rest of our lives, marry me."

I look down at the small black velvet box to be greeted with a ring. It was shaped like a long oval, set in with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was sliver and wrapped around both sides only to connect on the back. They were delicate and narrow, each one set with a series of small squared stones, similar to the ones on the face of the ring. The silver made a fragile web around the diamonds, connecting them all together.

I looked back to Tobias. He was throwing himself down on to his knee, not knowing what I would say. This was probably the most scariest thing he had ever done in his whole life, but to me it was the most courageous thing he could ever do. I nodded in a quick shake, that he probably didn't notice. Unable to control myself I threw my arms around him and fell to the floor with him. He couldn't be alone down there because if we were going to start a life together it had to be with us both stepping into it in the right way.

"Oh Tobias yes!" I cry into his shoulder. I can feel his muscles loosened as he wraps his arms around me. I pull back and smash my lips to his. How would I ever be able to express my love to this man. A kiss would never be able to put every single feeling I had when I was with him. Nothing would ever come close to showing how deep my love was for him, but this ring was as close as we could get. He pulls back with the biggest smile on his face. He stands, helping me up as he pulls the ring out of the box and slides it onto my finger. I smile as I pull it closer to my face to examine its beauty. "Its beautiful" I whisper looking up at him. I smile knowing that I can finally call him mine for the rest of our lives. He reaches for my hand and helps me down that platform.

"Now about this dress." He whispers close to my ear. I smile as I wrap my free hand around his biceps and pull him down to me.

I remember when I was younger and would watch my parents. The smile my mother would wear when she was around him was a special one. It lit up her whole face and her eyes would seem to sparkle with what I thought was joy, but now I understand it was love.

I never imagined I would have a smile like that or that I would find the person to make me smile like that, but when I look at Tobias I can feel it happening. Once you feel this love, you can never imagine a life without it. I can't fathom the idea of not being around him or let alone him not being alive. He is my one and only true love.

I look over at him as we walk down the hall towards our apartment and I can't help but smile, the smile that he beckoned out of me when I first met him. Under it runs my love for him and only him.

* * *

**I cant believe its over...**

**Once again I want to thank each and everyone of you for your support. Your reviews and feedback kept me going and is the reason I was able to finish this story.**

**This being my first story ever on here makes me so excited for the future and whats to come for this account.**

**I hope you all loved this crazy journey just as much as I did.**

**Thank you all so much**

**-Justliving11**


	43. Epilogue

**Hi**

**Your probably wondering why your hearing from me right?**

**Well I know this story finished a while back, but to me it never seemed like I had actually finished it.**

**I had red a review a while back that really helped me realize that I hadn't finished this story, that I still had some loose ends I had to tie up**

**So here is everything all tied up**

**I hope you enjoy and I just wanted to say thank you for all your love that you guys have shown.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Epilogue**

The railing is cold against my warm skin, sending spikes of shivers up both my arms. I lean closer to it, looking over the edge of the balcony. My hair falls around my face, encircling it in its own blonde wall. My eyes drift to the horizon, the sky a brightly mix of pinks and oranges. It was beautiful, but yet the sight of it seemed to intensify her pain.

She flicked her gaze down at the abandoned city street. The pavement was cracked and upturned, making any means of travel difficult. She spent hours navigating her way through the rubble to climb the building. She thought the sunset would be beautiful, would help lessen her pain. Ten years and it still seemed to throb in every part of her body, clinging to her heart in a desperate plea of attention.

She thought it would lessen like it had for others. That it would slowly start to hurt less until one day the weight on her chest was gone. This weight only seemed to get heavier and heavier as the days went. She found herself wondering many times had things gone differently who would she be? Would she be standing on the balcony of an abandon building today or would she be sitting in a coffee shop? Would her skin show the same scars she had gotten throughout the years or would they be different ones? Really what seemed to bother and always play at her mind at the dark of night when she couldn't sleep was how would life have been with him. With Jace.

Would they have opened up to each other and unlocked hidden doors only the other held the key to. Would they have had a calming blue kitchen or a bright green one. Would they had stayed in the city or moved out of it and away from the danger. There would always be these questions that she spent all her time wondering, but she knew they would never be answered.

Her eyes the catch the gleam of light coming from her right hand and she gazes down at the ring. A smile instantly tugs at her lips. With all these questions that always plagued her head she always knew that her love for Tobias was real. Would always be real. The life she had with him was amazing and seemed to amaze her every day. She never knew that she was capable of loving someone this much or of receiving someone's love like this.

A small voice always tucked in the back of her head spoke up when she thought of Jace and what their life could have been. It always seemed to whisper about Tobias, of everything they had gone through. She knew that loving both of them would have destroyed her, would have forced her to choose. In the darker parts of her mind she was glad it was like this. That she was able to love one but still hold on to the other one. When ever she thought this she pushed it down, horrified that she was able to ever think like that.

What she had with Jace was special and real, and it was all hers. She would carry it forever and remember what it felt like to be in his arms. To feel his love for her through his actions. She always thought that that love was what killed him. That if she had pushed him away at first he would still be alive, but then she realized that it wasn't his love for her that killed him. It was his love for everything else, for her and Karman. It was hard for her to ever think of Karman as human. Of being able to feel like she did, but she did. it was those feelings that drove her to do things that she felt were right. Jace knew her when those feelings were true and safe. He knew the Karman that would smile at something you said. He watched her become a monster that tore away those feelings, turning them into a reason to fight.

She never found out who Ryker was. Once everything was over she had told Caleb about him. He was silent while she told him, never interrupting her or rushing her to continue. He just sat there and listened. When she had finished he told me he would look into it, but looking back on it she thinks he knew then that he never would. That it was an empty promise to help her relax her mind. She still doesn't know if she would have the heart to find out who he was, to find the person who turned Karman into what she was.

Sighing she looks back down at the street, noticing three small figures picking their way towards her. She knows she only has minutes before they reach her, seconds to let her feelings wash over her and bury themselves in the back of her mind. Only to be pulled back out again when she lays awake in bed.

The door behind her creeks as it opens and she feels a pair of small hands wrap around her legs. A smile pulls at her lips as she turns away from the sunset and settles her gaze upon the small child. Her hair is a dirty blonde that frames her face in small wisps. Her eyes a dark blue like her father's look up into hers.

"How was your walk Natalie?" Her hand instantly goes to the girl's head and ruffles her hair slightly. She watches as the small girls features light up with excitement as she retells of her recent adventures. She turns to watch as the other child finally catches up with his sister. His cheeks are flushed with color, his dark hair windswept to the side. Wide grayish-blue eyes mirror her own. He reaches for her and she pulls him up onto her hip.

"I beat daddy." He whispers in excitement as he cups her face. She smiles and pulls the child closer to herself.

"You're faster than he'll ever be, but don't tell him I told you." She whispered in a hushed tone as the child breaks out in a giggle. Just then Tobias pushes his way through the door.

"I beat you!" The little boy squeals tugging his way out of my arms. Once on the ground he runs to Tobias who grabs for him and flings him up into the air. I watch amused as the boy explodes in a fit of laughter as Tobias catches him in his arms. Natalie grips the railing as she leans to look over it.

"Why were you up here mommy?" She asks as she turns her curious gaze to me.

"Mommy was just thinking." She whispers as she pulls the little girl close to her, wrapping her arms around her. Tobias approaches them and leans in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hi." He whispered with a smile.

"EWW! Dad mom has cooties!" The little boy yells. Tobias turns to him with a smile.

"I happen to like her cooties Jace." Jace wrinkles his nose in disgust as he turns to look out at the now disappearing sun. "Its getting dark, you wanna start home?" Her lips turn up at the word home.

"I would love to." He leads the way with Jace in his arms. Natalie grabs for her hand and pulls her after them.

_We're going home._

_Home._

* * *

**Now it feels complete.**

**Knowing I am sending them away to be happy with the family they have created. **

**I always knew that when I took out Tris's pain of Jace in the other chapters that it was wrong. **

**That he deserved better then to just be forgotten.**

** I actually couldn't read the ending because I was so pissed at myself for what I had done.**

** I hope this helps all of you if you were left with questions**

**Love you guys always,**

**-Justliving11**


	44. IMPORTANT

**HI**

**So an amazing reader(Jfb715 totally go check them out) suggested that I create this Authors Note to inform you all of my prequel to this story**

**Its called What it Was Like and its about Jace and Karman before they came into Tris's life and how they got involved with this story. Don't be sad though, this story will have Divergent cameos with many characters(Already have two). **

**So far I've really enjoyed writing this story, I've actually gone ahead and started to write scenes from the middle of the book because im just so dang excited!**

**So I would really love it if you guys went on over and checked it out and told me what you think**

**Plus if your still pissed about what happened with Jace and Karman this will give you what they were like before and everything**

**Love you always,**

**-Justliving11**


End file.
